Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: Perang global dunia lain melibatkan Konoha ke dalamnya karena serakah manusia. Dua insan terjebak dalam pihak yang kebetulan berseteru, membuat mereka mengangkat senjata satu sama lain.
1. Prologue

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

Saya tak punya Naruto, dia adalah milik Hinata apapun yang canon akan lakukan. Mereka adalah properti milik Masashi Kishimoto yang sedang nggak bosen-bosennya mementingkan overpower Sharingan, dan membuat kecewa Naruhina fans yang sudah lumayan lama menunggu hasil dari Invasion of Pain's Confession.

Author Note :

Sebenarnya aku nggak mau bikin fic bersambung sebelum yang satu selesai, karena kemungkinan nggak bisa nyelesain. Tapi ide ini udah ada dalem otak selama kurang lebih setahun. Yah… dicoba untuk membagi waktunya antara 'Welcome in The Never Ending War' dengan fic ini.

* * *

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Konohagakure pernah melihat hari yang lebih baik. Banyak bangunan runtuh. Asap membubung di sana sini dari tempat yang tak selamat dari teknik elemen api yang tidak mengenai sasarannya. Para warga sipil, baik orang tua, anak-anak, maupun para non ninja menunggu dengan cemas di barak pengungsian.

Tapi yang membuat pemandangan itu sulit dipercaya adalah tidak ada satu pun dari shinobi Konoha yang masih sanggup berdiri di medan perang. Tidak ada yang tewas, tapi tidak ada juga yang masih sanggup melawan. Penyerang desa itu berjalan santai di antara reruntuhan dan tubuh lumpuh mereka, berjalan menuju Hokage yang juga tak sanggup berdiri.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tak percaya satu orang bisa menundukkan satu desa. Pain juga begitu, tapi dia memiliki enam tubuh yang menyerang desa, jadi dia tidak dihitung. Tapi perempuan ini, dia sendiri, dia maju, dan dia menang. Jaket panjang putih yang dipakainya bersimbah darah korbannya dan darahnya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Wanita itu mendekat, lalu menginjak pelan dada Hokage muda itu sambil tertawa pelan.

"Na-ru-to-kun… kita bertemu lagi." Suara familiar itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia memandang nanar wajah itu. Rambut sehitam malam menyembunyikan separuh kanan wajahnya. Mata pucat dengan pupil permanen yang tidak wajar bagi keturunannya menatap balik.

"Hinata… kenapa…"

"Aku membela siapa yang pantas kau bela…"

"Kau mengkhianati desamu!" Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan suaranya. Wanita itu hanya mendesah mendengarnya.

"Konoha mengkhianatiku. Kau mengkhianatiku. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan desa ini, atau siapa pun yang tinggal di dalamnya. Tapi tenang saja…. Aku tidak membunuh satu pun dari shinobi-mu," Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sepasang pedang kembar dengan detail dan hiasan emas, "Karena mereka masih punya kegunaan."

Pria pirang itu merutuk dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia menyesali setiap detik dalam hidupnya karena empat tahun lalu dia tidak menolong Hinata di saat dia paling membutuhkannya.

'Hinata benar… aku mengkhianatinya…." Pikirnya sambil menutup mata, menunggu serang penghabisan. Karena rasa sakit yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang, dia membuka mata. Hinata memainkan pedang kembarnya sambil menatapnya bosan.

"Kau tahu, saat aku bilang shinobi di sini masih punya kegunaan, kau pun juga begitu." Dia mencengkram kerah baju si Hokage muda dan menariknya berdiri sehingga mereka bisa saling menatap, "Enam bulan dari sekarang, aku akan datang lagi. Tapi kali itu, aku tidak akan sendirian. Konoha akan menjadi milik kami, dan kau tidak akan sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Sama seperti saat kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongku hari itu."

Dia kemudian melempar kasar lawan bicaranya lalu pergi sambil menyarungkan pedang kembarnya dengan satu gerakan luwes dan terlatih. Dia menyibak jaket panjangnya saat berbalik dan memandang ke belakang sekali lagi.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun. Dan semoga beruntung. Kau akan membutuhkannya."

Dengan itu, dia menghilang bersama hembusan angin dan es, meninggalkan desa yang runtuh bersama dengan pemimpinnya.

* * *

That's it, guys. Bagi yang merasa penasaran dan bingung pada chapter ini, tenang saja. Ini masih prologue, dan banyak penjelasan di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Harap kasih masukan.


	2. Fall and Rise of The Dragon

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

Masih bukan punyaku. Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Author Note :

Chapter prologue yang lalu sebenarnya cuma buat tes, apa ada sambutan atau tidak. Sepertinya lumayan juga. Bagi yang bingung kenapa Hinata ada di pihak antagonis, sebenarnya dia tidak ada di pihak antagonis. Hanya punya dendam kesumat, yang bakal dijelaskan di chapter ini. Tapi perbedaan ideologi dari dua pihak ini yang membuat mereka ada di pihak yang beda.

Enough with the crap. Here's the first chapter (not counting prologue). Selamat menikmatinya juga.

Random Quote :

_Namaku Aeon. Bisa kita mulai ujiannya?_

(Aeon, Castlevania : Judgment)

* * *

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 2 : Fall and Rise of The Dragon

Nafas pemuda itu memburu. Dia terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang terus mengejarnya selama empat tahun. Ditambah dengan sumbernya yang baru datang beberapa hari lalu. Naruto menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan kanannya, sebelum keluar dari tempat tidur dan kamar rumah sakitnya.

Hinata memang tidak berniat menghancurkan desa, jadi banyak fasilitas umum yang utuh. Meski beberapa bangunan terkena serangan salah sasaran, rumah sakit hampir tidak terkena getahnya sama sekali. Para ninja medis hampir tidak istirahat, yang lebih buruk, dewan desa memaksa segera mengadakan pertemuan darurat antara para kepala klan dan public figure. Dia yang sebagai Hokage, juga harus ada di sana.

Tapi dia tidak bisa fokus pada kegiatannya. Mata penuh kebencian yang sama dengan Sasuke, wanita muda itu seperti seorang yang berbeda.

'Hinata…"

_**Garis Pantai Barat Hi no Kuni, 10 mil dari Konoha**_

Wanita itu mendesah. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa remuk. Memaksakan tubuhnya hari itu jelas tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya. Dia berdiri dan melemaskan leher dan lengannya, sebelum dia keluar dari kamarnya, yang ternyata sebuah kabin di kapal induk raksasa. Dia berjalan ke dek, terpincang sedikit di kaki kanannya yang terkena serangan elemen tanah.

"Sedikit lagi, dan kami akan membuat persiapan pemakamanmu…"

Hinata menoleh ke arah tumpukan blok kayu dan besi di sebelah kanannya. Seorang wanita cantik, jika kau tidak menghitung jumlah bekas jahitan yang memenuhi wajah dan kemungkinan, sekujur tubuhnya, menyeringai tipis padanya. Hinata mendengus pelan.

"Kesan pertama… melekat selamanya, kan, Seira."

"Tanamkan ketakutan di dalam hati, intimidasi lawan ataupun kawan. Kau sekali. Kalau kau tidak enak dengan misi ini, kenapa kau terima?" Hinata hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kau salah mengerti di situ. Aku yang meminta menjalankan misi ini. Meski beliau melarangku membuat korban jiwa, tapi persetan dengan Konoha, Yang Mulia Dhani akan menguasai seluruh negara shinobi besar, dengan atau tanpa Konoha."

"Begitu, ya?"

* * *

"Seharusnya kita segera buru perempuan itu! Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah memberi kita apapun selai masalah!"

Beberapa orang setuju dengan pria itu, sementara para wakil shinobi mendesah mendengarnya. Hinata yang sanggup melumpuhkan satu desa dan pergi tanpa ada hambatan berarti, siapa yang bisa memburu apalagi menangkap?

Naruto memijat pelipisnya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar pada para tetua desa yang masih mengawasinya dengan mata bagai elang. Dia kembali teringat pada apa yang Hinata katakan sebelum mereka memulai pertarungan mereka.

_**Flashback**_

Hinata duduk di atas salah satu reruntuhan rumah yang ambles saat dia melempar Kakashi dengan membalikkan Raikiri-nya. Dia menoleh dan menyeringai melihat si Hokage akhirnya turun tangan. Dia berdiri dan membersihkan debu dan reruntuhan yang menutupi bahunya.

"Hokage-sama…" katanya pelan dengan nada mengejek dan membungkuk rendah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" dalam hati dia meringis. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakannya. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Aku mengunjungi seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan jabatan Hokage-mu, hum? Bagaimana rasanya pada akhirnya kau berhasil meraih mimpimu?"

Dia kembali meringis. Sejak menjadi Hokage, para tetua selalu mendikte setiap tindakannya. Kebebasan yang selalu dia punya selama ini hilang. Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Hinata melanjutkan.

"Kau yang sekarang… hanyalah anjing para tetua. Kau yang sekarang… hanyalah pemimpin boneka. Kau yang sekarang… membuatku jijik."

Dia mulai berjalan mengintari Naruto seperti predator menyudutkan mangsanya. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena semua yang dikatakan gadis Hyuuga itu benar. Suaranya yang tiba-tiba terdengar di dekat telinga kanannya membuat dia segera tersentak dari alam khayalnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap… karena Konoha akan segera ditelan bumi. Kurohime, Yaminori, ini dia mangsamu."

Sepasang pedang hitam menghujam dari belakang bahunya.

* * *

_**Hinata POV**_

Melihat para awak kapal yang tertawa bersamaku mengingatkanku pada hari-hari saat aku masih shinobi Konoha. Aku meringis sedikit saat tulang rusukku yang patah saat penyerangan itu mulai berdenyut. Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan mengingatnya lagi.

Tetua desa dan para dewan memutuskan bahwa aku adalah pengkhianat karena menolong shinobi dari Iwagakure, yang ternyata timnya bertugas mengusut kelemahan dari sistem penjagaan dinding Konoha. Sesaat sesudahnya, tetua klan menendangku keluar dari klan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahku. Warga desa yang ikut-ikutan menonton menghakiminya tanpa tahu apa masalahnya. Seorang anak kecil melempar batu yang lumayan besar dan mengenai kepalanya. Masalahnya, bersamaan dengan batu itu, sebuah kunai juga ikut terbang bersamanya dan mengenai mata kananku yang sedang tidak fokus. Pemandangan terakhir yang mataku lihat sebelum semua menjadi merah adalah punggung bajingan itu yang berbalik berbalik pergi.

Binatang buas yang selama ini kutahan dan kukubur di dasar hatiku menyeruak keluar. Begitu aku sadar, anak kecil itu dan ibunya sudah bersimbah darah dengan kunai yang menghujam mataku. Beberapa shinobi berdatangan. Aku kemudian mendengar lagi suara yang kukira tidak akan pernah kudengar lagi.

"**Fufufu… mengenang masa lalu… seperti tante-tante saja kau ini… seharusnya aku ambil alih lebih sering lagi kalau begitu…."**

Dan sekarang, aku mendengarnya lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Aku melarikan diri dari Konoha empat tahun lalu, sesaat setelah aku diasingkan. Kini aku menjadi buronan, tapi aku menemukan rumahku di tempat lain. Suara tawa rendah kembali menggema di belakang kepalaku. Aku memutuskan meladeninya untuk yang terakhir kali hari ini.

"Jangan terlalu bermimpi… Hyoguren…"

* * *

Selama setahun aku berjalan tanpa tujuan, sesekali melumpuhkan shinobi pemburu yang datang menyergapku dari semua desa. Aku bukan lagi sekutu ninja dari manapun. Tanpa klan yang terus mendikteku, aku berlatih dan bertarung untuk bertahan hidup, dan aku bisa menjadi apa yang kumau. Tanpa sadar aku sudah melewati batas barat Iwagakure. Selama ini aku penasaran mengapa peta dunia selalu tergambar hanya sampai Iwagakure tanpa melewati batas utara dan barat, batas timur Kirigakure, atau batas selatan Konoha dan Sunagakure. Dan pertanyaanku terjawab setelah aku melewati kabut yang luar biasa tebal.

Aku melihat banyak hal yang luar biasa di tempat asing ini. Di sana aku belajar menempa senjata, seni bermain pedang, bahasa dan budaya mereka yang bermacam-macam. Tapi semua itu tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkanku dari padang pasir yang luar biasa keras. Aku nyaris mati saat perbekalanku habis. Kemudian, beliau datang dan membawaku ke kerajaannya, Mediterran, salah satu negara besar Persatuan. Sejak itu, beliau merawatku seperti anaknya sendiri, dan aku bersumpah setia kepadanya. Sang Ratu yang Tak Bisa Mati, Yang Mulia Syadhanira.

_**End Hinata's POV**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Rasa malu dan bersalah semakin mengejarku. Para dewan dan tetua menaikkan status Hinata dari buron kelas B menjadi S. dan aku tidak memiliki suara untuk menghentikannya. Neji yang tahu Hinata datang ke desa dan sempat berhadapan dengannya sebelum berhasil dilumpuhkan, memandangku dengan tatapan kecewa. Begitu juga dengan mantan anggota tim Kurenai. Dia memang benar, aku yang sekarang hanya seorang anjing para tetua. Aku yang kebingungan saat mereka mengasingkan Hinata, tetua memaksaku memilih antara Hinata atau mimpiku menjadi Hokage. Aku yang ragu langsung dianggap sebagai 'ya' bagi mereka. Mata yang menangiskan darah, tatapan sedih yang segera berubah merah karena marah. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dari pikiranku.

Aku tak pernah merasakan sebodoh ini seumur hidupku.

* * *

Demikianlah chapter kali ini, saudara-saudara. Kuharap sedikit plotnya dan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sudah mulai kelihatan. Akan banyak OC di fic ini, saya sudah peringatkan. Dan ini adalah penjelasan pada istilah, nama tempat dan nama orang yang baru muncul di chapter ini.

**Glossary**

Tanah Tempat Kabut Tak Bisa Kembali

Daerah di luar negara shinobi. Tempat ini dibatasi oleh kabut abadi yang tak bisa hilang, apapun yang terjadi. Negara besar dengan teknologi tinggi memonopoli kekuasan, sementara daerah miskin meminta perlindungan pada negara sekutu pilihan mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang terlibat perang dunia yang sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih 20 tahun dan masih tidak ada tanda untuk berhenti.

Mediterran

Negara besar yang memiliki kekuatan militer laut dan pasukan tunggangan yang paling kuat di dunia. Dipimpin oleh Syadhanira Malik, ratu ke-16 negara itu, bersama dengan 12 Jenderal Tinggi. Salah satu negara yang berada di pihak Persatuan dan salah satu negara pendirinya. Memiliki wilayah padang pasir dan kepulauan selatan yang banyak memiliki selat.

**Character Info**

Kurohime dan Yaminori

Kurohime (Putri Hitam) dan Yaminori (Hakim Kegelapan) adalah dua bagian kembar pedang hitam jenis scimtar. Masing-masing mereka memiliki jiwa dan karakter sendiri setelah Hinata mencampur darahnya sendiri ke dalam besi yang dia pakai untuk membuat mereka. karena banyaknya modifikasi yang Hinata lakukan pada mereka, bentuk mereka dapat berubah sesuai dengan kondisi dan fungsi tertentu juga memiliki sistem pertahanannya sendiri. Kurohime dipakai untuk melumpuhkan, sementara Yaminori untuk membunuh. Mereka berdua setia pada Hinata.

Sierra Salaheem

Letnan batalion ke-6 Mediterran sekaligus penemu dan dokter pasukan itu. Agak sarkastik dan sombong, kesetiaannya tidak bisa dianggap enteng dan akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan bagi orang yang dipercayainya. Memiliki kebiasaan mencoba semua penemuan dan obat yang dia ciptakan, tubuhnya penuh bekas jahitan karena efek samping dan modifikasi yang dia lakukan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Syadhanira Malik

Ratu ke-16 Mediterran. Ratu Naga Es, Dia yang Tak Bisa Mati, Penguasa Langit, Bumi, dan Surga hanyalah sedikit dari nama julukannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi penduduk Mediterran bahwa ratu mereka ini sudah berumur lebih dari 200 tahun karena semacam kutukan. Lembut namun keras di medan perang, dia adalah satu-satunya pemimpin negara yang hampir selalu terjun bersama rakyatnya ke dalam pertempuran meski hanya yang terjadi di dekat istana. Rekor tak terkalahkannya masih belum bisa dipecahkan oleh siapapun, baik dalam maupun luar negeri.

Hyoguren

Hyoguren (Bunga Es Merah) adalah perwujudan dari sifat negatif Hinata yang berkumpul dan mengendap, melahirkan dirinya sebagai kepribadian Hinata yang lain. Karena dia adalah perwujudan negatif yang tidak memiliki pelampiasan, dirinya makin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu dan usaha wadahnya untuk menahan diri melakukan perbuatan buruk. Dia berkaitan langsung dengan kemampuan Hinata dengan elemen air, angin, dan es. Secara kasat mata, dia terlihat seperti Hinata, namun sebagian besar tubuh dan wajah kanannya, yang biasa ditutupi Hinata dengan rambut, membeku di tempat. Wujud sebenarnya adalah naga es raksasa bersayap yang memiliki dua mulut.

Sekian chapter ini. Kuharap ini bisa mengatasi rasa penasarannya untuk sementara. Ja ne.


	3. The War of Six Nations

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

… masih harus dijelaskan lagi?

Author Note :

Saya akan mencoba memperdalam tentang Perang 20 tahun dan sistem pemerintahan dari negara-negara Tanah Tempat Kabut Tak Bisa Kembali. Alasan mereka melakukan penyerangan ke Konoha sebenarnya juga karena perang ini.

Bagi yang punya pertanyaan, saya akan coba jawab sebisanya. Saya akan menjawab review dari para pembaca yang sudah setia dan repot membaca dan mengirim masukan. Selamat menikmati.

Random Quote :

_Percaya pada masa depan, berjuang di masa kini… itu yang akan kulakukan!_

(Firion, Dissidia : Final Fantasy)

* * *

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 3 : The War of Six Nations

Hinata memandang jauh ke laut lepas. Rambut kehitamannya yang sudah mencapai lutut berayun pelan bersama angin. Helai yang menutupi wajah kanannya sedikit tersibak, menunjukkan penutup mata besar berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya tersambung pada choker di lehernya. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan seraya turun dari pinggiran kapal. Saat dia akan berjalan meninggalkan dek, dia mendengar suara pekikan elang. Mata kirinya menyipit, memandang tajam pada burung pengantar pesan Mediterran yang menukik ke arahnya. Dia membiarkan elang itu bertengger di lengannya yang terbungkus pelindung baja, sebelum dia mengambil pesan yang terpasang pada punggung burung itu. Mata tunggalnya menyapu cepat pada kertas itu, lalu mendesah pelan dan berteriak pada seluruh awak kapalnya.

"Semuanya! Bereskan barang-barang kalian! Kita kembali ke rumah…"

* * *

_**Istana Mediterran, 3 Hari Kemudian**_

Hinata menerobos pintu kembar raksasa menuju ruang singgasana. Sebelas orang yang berdiri di depan tahta menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum tipis atas kedatangan wanita muda itu. Seorang yang duduk di singgasana duduk sedikit lebih tegang dari sebelum dia masuk. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup jubah, topeng, dan pelindung tangan keemasan. Hinata berlutut sebentar sebelum berdiri tegak.

"Laporan…"

"Hinata, Jenderal batalion 6 dari 12 Pasukan Mediterran, siap melayani yang mulia ratu.

"….Bagaimana keadaan Konoha, sayangku… masih sama?"

"Masih sama, Yang Mulia Dhani. Masih sama korupnya."

"Bagus…"

Syadhanira mengangguk pelan dan terdiam beberapa saat. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuruni tribun, mata para jenderalnya mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

"Anak-anakku… kita sudah berjuang keras dan lama. 20 tahun sudah berlalu, namun perang ini masih tidak ada tanda akan berhenti. Kita memang sudah memojokkan orang-orang Persekutuan sejak lama. Tapi mereka memang begitu cerdik, begitu licik, sama saja seperti pemimpin mereka."

"Tapi kali ini mereka sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mencari bantuan kepada kekuatan yang tak terduga, Persekutuan membuat perjanjian dengan para dewan dan tetua dari seluruh negara shinobi. Bayangkan kekuatan mereka…"

"Tapi apa itu sia-sia?" salah satu jenderal di sebelah kiri Hinata berkata, "Di tanah kita, kekuatan mereka yang disebut chakra tak bisa dipakai. Kalian ingat apa yang terjadi saat Hinata memakai Jyuuken dan Byakugan?"

"Buta dan lumpuh selama tiga hari bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan."

"Meski Oriflame mendapat bantuan para shinobi, jika kekuatan mereka tak bisa dipakai, sama saja tak ada hasil."

Suara dentuman besar datang dari arah singgasana. Syadhanira menghentakkan tongkatnya sekali lagi, otomatis membungkam para jenderalnya yang siap adu mulut. Dia kemudian mempersilah seorang lagi jenderal wanita selain Hinata. Wanita berambut gelap itu mengangguk.

"Kita belum tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Tapi mengingat karakter pemerintah Oriflame, kemungkinan mereka akan menggunakan ninja-ninja itu sebagai perisai manusia, atau bahkan mungkin hanya sebagai pancingan."

"Diana, jadi apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kita lakukan seperti yang sudah disepakati. Para tetua dan dewan setiap negara shinobi merasa mereka mulai kehilangan kuasa. Mereka pikir Persekutuan bisa memeberi mereka itu, tapi kerja sama yang mereka sudah sepakati hanya akan menjadikan mereka bulan-bulanan. Kita akan cegah Persekutuan mendapat kendali penuh atas apapun yang bisa membahayakan posisi Persatuan dalam perang ini. Apapun harus dilakukan meski harus menghancurkan semuanya…"

Syadhanira menoleh pada Hinata. Mata dan rahangnya yang menegang mengkhianati wajah tanpa emosi yang dia pasang. Dia menepuk bahu Hyuuga muda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"…Ya… tak pernah sebaik ini…."

* * *

_**Kediaman Hyuuga**_

Serangan beberapa hari lalu mengguncang seluruh Konoha ke pondasinya. Tapi batin si Hyuuga jenius bahkan lebih tergetar. Pertemuan kembalinya dengan Hinata bisa dibilang lebih lancar dibanding yang lain. Tidak ada adu kekuatan, tidak ada kondisi kritis, mereka hanya bicara.

"Apa benar para tetua merencanakan ini semua?"

_**Flashback**_

Seperti para ninja yang lain, Hyuuga Neji maju menghadang penyusup yang beberapa saat lalu menerobos kubah sensor pengintai Konoha. Beberapa laporan masuk menyatakan penyerang mereka adalah wanita muda dengan rambut biru tinta. Neji berdoa di dalam hati itu bukan orang yang dia sedang bayangkan.

Tapi semua harapannya sirna saat bertatap muka dengan orang yang berbagi nasib sebagai orang yang menderita karena takdir.

"Neji nii-san…."

"Hinata-sama, aku tidak percaya… kau kembali. Aku tidak percaya kau kembali dan berdiri di depanku, bersama Konoha yang tunduk ke bawah kakimu…"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan mendekat. Neji menegang, bersiap pada apapun yang akan sepupunya lakukan. Hinata mengangkat tangannya, namun Neji hanya menutup mata. Dirinya sadar benar, apapun yang akan dia lakukan, dia tak bisa menyakiti keluarganya sendiri dan membiarkan sepupunya melakukan apapun padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada tikaman, pukulan, atau rasa sakit. Dia perlahan membuka mata, dan memperhatikan dengan bingung Hinata yang sedang menelusuri detail pahatan Konohagakure di hitai-ate Neji.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Huh?"

"Segelmu… mereka masih menggunakannya padamu?"

Entah kenapa, hal itu membuatnya ingat pada saat Hinata diasingkan. Pamannya luar biasa murka, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi dia tahu, Hyuuga Hiashi tak pernah merasa sehina itu, dan sejak itu menghalangi setiap pengaktifan segel kutukan keluarga cabang.

"Hampir tidak pernah lagi ada yang mengaktifkannya. Hiashi-sama berusaha sekeras mungkin dalam hal itu. Para tetua mulai menampakkan hal yang mencurigakan beberapa waktu ini, jadi Hiashi-sama mulai agak waspada."

"Begitu, ya?" Hinata menarik tangannya. Neji melihat dia sedikit ragu. Matanya bergerak ke kiri bawah, menandakan dia teringat masa lalu.

"Nii-san, ada yang harus kukatakan. Jangan beritahu pada Otou-sama, ataupun Naruto-kun…"

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Hinata kemudian menceritakan tentang rencana para tetua untuk mengirim mereka ke depan mulut singa. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hal seserius itu… kenapa tidak diberitahukan pada Naruto. Dia Hokage, kan? Ini sudah tugasnya."

"Tidak semudah itu. Ada alasan mengapa para tetua bisa mempertahankan posisi mereka selama ini, meski dengan pandangan yang kolot. Mereka terlalu banyak memiliki hubungan dengan para pejabat. Menuduh mereka melakukan perjanjian ilegal tanpa bukti jelas, itu sama saja bunuh diri meski dilakukan oleh Hokage."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Katakan, nii-san… katakan dengan sepenuh hati. Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

"… sampai mati…"

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku minta bantuanmu…"

* * *

And… cut! Aku tidak akan banyak bicara. Dibawah ini adalah susunan jenderal Mediterran beserta batalionnya. Kerajaan ini menganut sistem spesialisasi, jadi setiap batalion memiliki tugas sendiri.

I. Angkatan bersenjata berat dan berbahaya (Sheik Jalalludin)

II. Angkatan bersenjata berat dan berbahaya (Zeru Vega)

III. Militer kaki / Angkatan darat (Barinade)

IV. Militer kaki / Angkatan darat (Ivan Xdwsky)

V. Pasukan kuda, unta, dan gajah (Ibnu Waqosh)

VI. Militer laut (Hinata)

VII. Militer laut (Muhammad Yordan)

VIII. Medis (Mina Diana Salam)

IX. Angkatan udara (Saibara Sabretooth)

X. Angkatan udara (Jalalludin Hamzah)

XI. Penembak jitu (Terauchi Sawada)

XII. Pengamat medan dan pemasang ranjau (Zakaria Sahab)

Mungkin dari nama-nama jenderalnya bisa dipastikan ada di mana letak Mediterran. Tapi yang masih belum jelas, ini adalah letak setiap negara yang terlibat perang 20 tahun.

Jika negara-negara shinobi ada di daerah Cina dan Jepang, secara garis besar :

_Persatuan (Union)_

Mediterran di Benua Afrika sampai Terusan Suez

Angola di Eropa selain Rusia

Nusabaru di Asia Tenggara

_Persekutuan (Alliance)_

Oriflame di Kanada

Soviet sudah pasti di Rusia

El Primera di daerah Meksiko dan Amerika Tengah

Sisanya adalah negara jajahan atau negara-negara kecil yang merdeka, namun mendapat perlindungan dari negara yang lain. Kebanyakan mereka berada di pihak netral.

Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan saudara-saudara,

_Ray kun_

Idenya dapat dari mana-mana. Entah itu manga, anime, film, game, apa aja. Kadang-kadang dapet juga pas lagi jogging.

Romance, ya? Jujur, sebenernya sense humor dan romance-ku itu payah. Jadi, kemungkinan nggak banyak, tapi saya akan berusaha.

Setiap cerita, hal pertama yang kupikirin itu opening dan ending.

_Uzumakihotaru_

Sayang, harap perhatikan lagi. Sierra ntu cewe. Hyoguren lebih mirip Yami Malik dari Yu-Gi-Oh. Sierra… gak tahu, ya.

Terima kasih untuk review-nya.


	4. The Will of Fire

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. The random quotes are owned by the respective creator. All I have here are the OC and plot. Nothing more, nothing less.

Author Note :

Saudara-saudara, maaf atas keterlambatannya. Dewi Inspirasi, Muse, sedang menelantarkanku dan membuatku terpaku pada seri pertama Tales series, Tales of Phantasia. Dan karena itu, juga karena pesan saudara-saudara, chapter ini akan lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.

Stay tune.

Random Quote :

_Disaat daun-daun menari, satu akan membara. Hokage akan muncul dan menerangi yang lain, dan daun-daun baru akan tumbuh menjadi belantara._

(Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto)

* * *

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 4 : The Will of Fire

Naruto menandatangani kertas yang sekian hari itu. Saat dia bermimpi menjadi Hokage saat kecil, dia tidak menyangka akan berurusan dengan benda yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dan ganas dari kucing istri Daimyo. Bahkan setelah pelatihannya untuk menjadi Hokage, dia masih juga kewalahan meski sudah dibantu tiga bunshin.

Dia mendesah lelah. Matanya mulai buram karena mengantuk. Sejak beberapa hari dia tidak bisa tidur. Ancaman Hinata yang sudah hampir sebulan lalu dikumandangkan ke seluruh Konoha. Beberapa orang yang mengenal Hinata, menyangkal hal itu. Tak lama setelah berita itu menyebar, Hiashi menggebrak mejanya selama tiga hari berturut-turut, menuntut untuk sebisa mungkin mengembalikan anaknya dalam keadaan utuh apapun yang dikatakan dewan.

'Sayang sekali Hinata tidak ada di sini untuk melihat bahwa ayahnya sebenarnya sayang padanya.' Pikir Naruto sambil mengambil kertas berikutnya.

Dia menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan permanen sambil membaca dengan malas.

'Izin untuk memberi perintah pada delapan kelompok pasukan rahasia ANBU ke batas utara Sunagakure untuk melakukan pengintaian. ANBU sebanyak ini hanya untuk mengintai? Ada apa sebenarnya?'

Dia kemudian berjalan ke balik sebuah gunungan kertas. Seorang pria dengan rambut yang diikat keatas dan sebaya dengan Hokage itu terlihat bersandar dan tertidur di atas tugasnya. Naruto menendang keras sisi kiri pria itu, yang langsung terbangun dan mengaduh kesakitan, itu pun dengan malasnya.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Aku mau minta pendapatmu."

"Ha… ada apa lagi? Bahkan setelah jadi Hokage, kau masih merepotkanku saja… Seharusnya aku tidur di rumah saja hari ini."

"Hei! Mau kemana kau? Ada yang mau kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Hm?"

* * *

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan saat dia membaca kertas itu untuk kesekian kali. Naruto memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

"Sudah kuduga para fosil antik itu punya suatu agenda rahasia…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini artinya, para tetua merencanakan sesuatu yang ilegal. Maksudku, kenapa mereka repot-repot membuat surat izin untuk mengirim ANBU untuk sesuatu yang remeh seperti pengintaian. Jumlah yang banyak justru akan menyulitkan pengintaian, kan?"

"Jadi, mereka akan memakai pasukan itu untuk hal lain, begitu?"

"Mungkin…"

Si Hokage hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa dia sadari, mata Shikamaru agak menyiratkan suatu hal yang aneh.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dulu."

"Oi, Shikamaru! Kerjaanmu belum selesai!"

"Besok saja." Katanya santai sambil keluar dari ruangan.

"Huh! Dasar pemalas!" jerit Naruto pada pintu yang menutup. Dia kemudian berbalik dan gunungan keretas kembali menyambutnya.

* * *

Shikamaru berjalan santai di koridor Menara Hokage. Langkahnya menggema di tempat yang terlalu sepi. Dia melewati persimpangan koridor, dimana seseorang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau tahu, kau berhutang banyak padaku karena ini. Aku sudah tidak tidur selama tiga hari karena mencari berkas itu."

"Ya… aku berterima kasih, Shikamaru."

"Yah… meski tidak mengejutkan para tetua sebenarnya berusaha menghancurkan bukti keterlibatan mereka. Inilah ruginya punya Hokage yang lumayan bebal, kau harus menyuguhkan segala sesuatunya di depan mata sebelum dia sadar ada yang tak beres." Shikamaru mendesah mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka, orang-orang tua itu punya nyali untuk melakukannya. Membuat perjanjian rahasia dengan orang yang belum jelas asal usulnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hokage. Hal seperti itu… sudah termasuk perbuatan pengkhianatan, kan?"

"Kita tidak akan bisa menuduh sampai ada bukti."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Lagipula, jika Hinata benar-benar serius akan menghancurkan Konoha, dia tidak perlu menunggu enam bulan untuk melakukannya. Dia mencoba segala cara agar kita bisa berada di bawah perlindungannya. Meski tidak ada jaminan pihaknya akan lebih baik dari pihak yang dibela tetua. Masih lebih baik jika ada orang yang kita kenal."

"Yang kita perlukan adalah lebih banyak informasi, setelah itu kita beberkan semuanya, mulai dari perjanjian rahasia dan ilegal itu sampai menjadikan shinobi kita sebagai perisai manusia untuk perang yang seharusnya tidak menjadi bagian kita."

"Lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang… Neji?"

Neji meraih ke dalam lengan jubahnya. Sebuah bola cahaya yang mengambang terbang keluar dari dalamnya. Dentingan lonceng kecil terdengar halus.

"Apa itu?"

"Peri pemberian Hinata-sama. Namanya Ragnarok. Dia bisa merekam suatu kejadian, juga merupakan hubungan kita satu-satunya dengan Hinata-sama."

"Kau akan memakainya sebagai bukti? Tunggu, itu berarti dia sudah merencanakannya sejak awal?"

"Tidak, ini adalah rencana cadangannya. Rencana awalnya, Hinata akan benar-benar membumihanguskan Konoha. Aku yang akan mengawasi Naruto mulai sekarang. Kau dan yang lain tenang saja. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan menyuruh Ragnarok untuk memanggilmu."

"Baiklah… selama berjaga, Neji. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku mendengar kau berkata begitu." Shikamaru beranjak pergi sambil melambai malas.

"**Hei, Neji… apa semua temanmu semalas itu?"**

Neji memandang peri itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak… mereka semua punya kebaikan dan keburukannya masing-masing."

"**Aku jadi makin tak mau bertemu mereka."**

* * *

Dua penasihat Hokage, juga sekaligus mantan teman satu time Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, Koharu Utatane dan Homura Mitokado, melangkah bangga di tengah desa mereka yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Beberapa orang, shinobi atau warga sipil membungkuk hormat saat mereka melihat dua orang tetua desa ini.

Hokage memanggil mereka secara mendadak jelas mengejutkan mereka. mereka yang bahkan menganggap Tsunade sebagai pemula, agak tersinggung karena hal ini. Namun bagaimana juga, dia tetap Hokage, dan memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari Jounin pensiunan seperti mereka.

Saat mereka melewati koridor, mereka tidak merasakan keberadaan orang yang akan menjadi kejatuhan mereka.

Koharu mengetuk pintu, yang kemudian disusul dengan panggilan 'masuk' lemah dari baliknya. Dia segera mendehem tidak senang melihat keadaan kantor yang seperti kapal pecah. Paling tidak, Tsunade bisa menjaga tempatnya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda pirang yang saat itu sedang menarik dirinya sendiri dari bawah gunungan kertas, yang sepertinya menimpa tubuhnya.

"Hokage-sama, ada urusan apa anda memanggil kami ke sini?" kata wanita tua itu dengan nada tidak mengenakkan, yang tidak luput dari pendengaran Naruto.

"Ah, ya. Ada satu hal yang mau kutanyakan pada kalian. Apa kalian membuat perjanjian kerja sama akhir-akhir ini dengan pihak luar?" jika mereka terkejut, jelas mereka menutupinya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Tidak… kalian yang baru saja membuktikannya." Topeng tenang kedua tetua itu runtuh seketika. Melihatnya, ekspresi ceria Naruto berubah menjadi keras.

"Kuharap kalian punya penjelasan jujur kenapa ada delapan tim pasukan ANBU dikirim ke perbatasan Sunagakure, hanya untuk misi pengintaian, DAN KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU APAPUN!!!" dia mulai berteriak di akhir kalimat. Homura mendesis rendah sebelum menjawab.

"Kami memang membuat perjanjian dengan pihak luar untuk menahan serangan dari shinobi yang terasing yang lebih dikenal sebagai Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh… begitu. Tapi sekarang jelaskan kenapa surat perintah pengiriman pasukan itu bertanggal dua bulan sebelum penyerangan! Kalian mengirim pasukan tanpa alasan apapun kalau begitu, kan!"

"Surat perintah apa?" keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Naruto mulai menggeram, marah dan gemas serasa dia ingin meremukkan seluruh tulang dua tubuh tua itu.

"KALIAN TAHU SURAT PERINTAH YANG MANA!! AKU BISA MENGIRIM KALIAN KE PENJARA, BERURUSAN DENGAN BADAN INTEROGASI, ATAU MENGEKSEKUSI KALIAN DI TEMPAT KARENA PERBUATAN KALIAN INI!!!!"

Naruto sedikit berharap mereka akan mulai mengeluarkan alasan tak masuk akal dan setengah matang. Dia agak terkejut saat Homura tertawa rendah.

"Dan bukti apa yang akan membuat anda bisa menjatuhkan kami? Surat perintah itu hanya menyatakan pengiriman pasukan ANBU, itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk menjatuhkan kami."

"Itu benar. Tapi, bagaimana jika hal itu keluar dari mulut kalian sendiri."

Ketiga orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah pintu, di mana Neji Hyuuga bersandar bersama dengan lima orang ANBU dan beberapa shinobi dari Badan Interogasi dan Penyiksaan. Kedua tetua itu terutama bertambah pucat saat melihat Ibiki Morino dan Anko Mitarashi di antara mereka. Suara lonceng kecil terdengar, sebuah bola cahaya berwarna kuning gelap melayang dan mengintari kepala dua tertuduh itu.

"**Ketahuan kalian, ya?"**

"Makhluk apa kau ini?!"

"**Itu tidak penting…"**

Naruto segera sadar dari kagetnya, berbalik pada Neji sambil menunjuknya dan Ragnarok.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Dan makhluk apa ini?!!"

"**Berhenti memanggilku 'makhluk ini'!!"**

"Dia benar. Itu adalah pembicaraan di lain hari. Dan tentang apa yang sedang kulakukan disini… aku sedang mencoba menyelamatkan desaku dari kehancuran karena pejabat kita tidak berpikir panjang dan Hokage-ku dari rasa malu."

"**Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang bukti itu. Aku sudah mengirim gambarnya secara life, langsung ke meja makan Daimyou Hi no Kuni. Kalian bisa gunakan semua koneksi, harta, atau pasukan apapun untuk mencoba keluar dari situasi ini, tapi sudah tidak ada kekuatan dunia lagi yang bisa melakukan itu."**

"Kami hanya tinggal menunggu kalian jatuh ke sarang penyamun untuk melepaskan semua benang yang sudah kami susun."kata Anko seraya menyeringai lebar dan bertolak pinggang.

"Dan kami sudah cukup mendengar," Ibiki melanjutkan, "Tangkap mereka berdua! Dan pastikan mereka mendapat jadwal untuk bertemu denganku!" sesegera mungkin, ANBU yang ada di sana menyergap kedua tetua itu ke markas besar mereka.

Setelah mereka semua selain Neji pergi, Naruto segera jatuh terduduk di lantai. Neji hanya mendesah melihatnya.

"Aku benar-benar mengacau kali ini, ya?"

"Bukan salahmu… sebenarnya surat perintah itu tidak ada di tumpukan kerjamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berkas itu berada di bagian dokumen rahasia, yang dalam beberapa hari akan dihancurkan karena kadaluarsa. Aku minta Shikamaru mencari apa saja yang bisa memancing keluar mereka untuk membeberkan rahasia mereka sendiri. Dan kau wajib tahu hal ini."

"Dan kau menggunakanku sebagai pancingannya…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu…."

"Ya, kau bermaksud begitu. Dan aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak akan menyadarinya jika kau tidak melakukannya. Terima kasih, Neji."

"Tidak. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai shinobi Konohagakure no Sato untuk melindungi desaku dari semua ancaman, baik dari luar atau dalam. Lagipula, kau seharus berterima kasih pada Hinata-sama"

* * *

_**Barak No. 6 Batalion 9, Mediterran**_

Seorang pemuda bertubuh raksasa dan berambut putih duduk termenung di atas partnernya yang sedang mengurusi anak-anaknya yang baru menetas. Mata hijaunya yang seperti kucing menutup lelah dan dia mendesah. Naga betina melihat tuannya dengan mata kuning besar, namun lembut. Dia menggeram rendah dan mendorong dengan ujung moncongnya, cukup untuk membuat pria itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, ada apa Tiamat?"

"**Kau tahu ada apa, Saibara. Sudah beberapa minggu kau selalu melamun. Kau tahu kau bisa bicara apa saja denganku."**

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Tiamat. Aku baik-baik saja…" naga itu terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"**Kau takut mantan jenderalmu kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, kan? Bukan rahasia kau suka padanya, Sai. Ditambah lagi, kau takut dia kembali pada orang yang sudah merebut hatinya bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengannya."**

"Mungkin…" mendengar itu, Tiamat mendengus kesal.

"**Kalau begitu kau harus percaya bahwa dia adalah orang Mediterran sejati. Kejar dia, bersainglah sedikit. Dia memang punya banyak penggemar di seluruh Persatuan, dan kau tahu itu."**

"Aku tidak pantas melakukannya…"

"**Dan kenapa tidak? Kau jenderal, sama seperti dia. Punya rasa hormat seluruh batalionmu, tarpandang karena kekuatanmu, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa kau satu-satunya letnan laki-laki yang Hinata punya di devisinya. Kenapa kau tidak mau?"**

"Aku berhutang nyawa padanya. Aku tidak akan pantas bersanding seberapa besar pun pencapaianku."

"**Ayolah… kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, juga seluruh pasukan Dragoon, dengan jadi pengecut seperti ini."**

"…"

"**Sudah kuduga."**

"Aku harus pergi. Yang Mulia Dhani mengumpulkan para jenderal untuk mendiskusikan penyerangan pada Kumogakure no Sato."

Tiamat merenggangkan sayapnya yang besar, lalu menurunkan kepalanya sehingga Saibara bisa turun. Jenderal itu menoleh pada partnernya sekali lagi.

"…Mungkin aku akan mencobanya…"

* * *

_**Menara Hokage, beberapa jam setelah penangkapan**_

"Diketahui bahwa Koharu Utatane dan Homura Mitokado, telah mempertahankan devisi ANBU 'Ne' tanpa sepengetahuan para kapten pasukan setelah kematian Danzo. Di sebuah barak bawah tanah 'Ne', telah ditemukan berbagai contoh hasil perjanjian dengan berbagai pihak, termasuk pada Otogakure dan Orochimaru. Meski sudah lewat beberapa tahun, sepertinya mereka berdua melakukan kembali percobaan penyuntikan sel Shodaime Hokage."

"Teruskan…" kata Naruto lemah. Dia jadi merasa harus mengoreksi lagi seluruh kerjanya sekarang.

"Perjanjian dengan apa yang disebut Alliance, adalah memberikan pasukan tambahan pada Alliance dengan ganti menjadikan siapa saja yang kedua tetua pilih menjadi Hokage."

"Dengan kata lain, menjadikan Konoha sebagai negara boneka dan menjadikan diri mereka sendiri sebagai penguasa mutlaknya. Tapi dengan begini, kita sudah berada di posisi serba kalah. Jika kita memenuhi perjanjian dengan Alliance, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kita dan kita masih harus menghadapi serangan Union. Jika kita memihak Union, belum tentu mereka lebih baik dari Alliance dan kita juga akan menjadi sasaran tembak mereka. dan jika kita berada di pihak netral…"

"Mereka berdua pasti akan berlomba memusnahkan Konoha untuk mencegah kita memilih pihak atau dikuasai pihak lawannya masing-masing."

Naruto termenung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri dari meja kerjanya dengan terlihat berat sekali.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Neji, kau bilang Ragnarok bisa mengirim pesan pada Union. Aku akan membuat perjanjian damai dengan mereka. Paling tidak, dengan begini kita masih punya orang yang kita kenal di pihak asing."

* * *

Selesai. Saya berterima kasih pada siapa saja yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Dan bagi yang protes karena satu hal dan hal lain, maaf karena saya tidak akan memenuhi permintaan anda jika itu berhubungan dengan plot. Ada satu hal yang merusak sebuah fic bagus, yaitu mendengarkan apa yang orang katakan tentang sebuah cerita. Bagaimana juga, fanfiction adalah hasil pemkiran sendiri dengan inspirasi dari hal lain dalam masalah plot. Gundam SEED rusak dan jatuh karena penciptanya mendengarkan apa yang fans katakan, yang kemudian justru membuat fans kecewa.

Dan saya adalah seorang yang percaya pada istilah 'hard love is a beautiful love'. Jangan harapkan dua orang yang mendapat slot pemeran utama akan mengalami skenario sebagai berikut :

a. Mereka berdua bertemu.

b. Mereka menyatakan cinta bebeapa saat setelah bertemu.

c. Mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Absolutely no! Cerita mereka berdua tidak akan muncul sampai chapter yang kesekian. Seperti yang sudah dikemukakan di chapter sebelumnya, I'm suck at humor and romance. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi saya untuk belajar.

* * *

**Character Info**

Ragnarok

Peri dari klan peri yang tersembungi di wilayah hutan Nusabaru. Sama seperti banyak dari klannya, Ragnarok bisa menyimpan gambar dan menyiarkannya seperti video cam. Ragnarok adalah nama yang diberikan Hinata padanya karena dia merasa nama yang bisa membuat takut orang lain adalah yang paling keren.

Saibara Sabretooth

Anggota terakhir dari sebuah klan harimau putih jadi-jadian dari sebelah utara Mediterran (Siberia), yang hancur pada saat penyerangan Oriflame langsung ke ibu kota Mediterran. Sekarang jenderal devisi 9 Mediterran dan mantan letnan Hinata di devisi 6 yang naik pangkat karena merasa panggilan hidupnya ada di langit. Rendah hati namun mudah marah, dia punya perasaan rahasia (meski semua orang tahu) pada mantan jenderalnya yang menolongnya saat terluka di hari musnahnya Klan Sabretooth.

Tiamat

Naga hijau dan berkepala enam betina partner Saibara yang sudah dia asuh sejak telur. Namanya diambil dari ratu naga jahat, tapi sifatnya jauh dari itu. Meski bertubuh besar, gerakannya di udara tidak terganggu sama sekali. Punya hubungan baik dengan para jenderal.

**Glossary**

Badan Interogasi dan Penyiksaan (disingkat I & T, Interogation and Torture)

Sesuai dengan namanya, mereka adalah organisasi yang termasuk dalam cabang pasukan ANBU yang bertugas menginterogasi tawanan yang tidak jarang menggunakan penyiksaan sebagai salah satu sarananya. Dikepalai Ibiki Morino dan Anko Mitarashi, mereka memiliki reputasi yang lumayan terkenal di seluruh Negara Shinobi Besar.

ANBU

Pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari orang pilihan dari segala tingkatan (Genin, Chunnin, dan Jounin) yang tergabung pada sebuah kesatuan yang hanya akan menerima perintah langsung dari Hokage.

Ne (Akar, Pondasi)

Cabang lain dari ANBU. Semua anggotanya adalah orang-orang yang diculik atau anak yatim yang sudah dilatih untuk menghilangkan emosinya. Hanya loyal pada Danzo dan merupakan pasukan yang sebenarnya akan digunakan untuk menjatuhkan pemerintahan Hokage dan menjadikannya sebagai negara militer sesuai dengan ideologi Danzo. Sebenarnya sudah dibubarkan secara resmi oleh Sandaime Hokage, namun kegiatannya masih terus berjalan tanpa ada sepengetahuannya.

Dragoon

Sebutan untuk angkatan udara devisi 9 dan 10 Mediterran. Para penunggang naga yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan devisi 11 yang anggotanya para penembak jitu. Setiap anggotanya harus melaksanakan ritual menyambungan mental yang membuat mereka bisa berkomunikasi secara telepati dengan partner naga mereka. Hampir semua naganya adalah betina. Karena masalah biaya, kesulitan pengembangbiakan, dan ruang hidup, jumlah Dragoon adalah yang paling sedikit jika dibanding dengan devisi lain.

* * *

Sekian, saudara-saudara. Have a nice weekend.


	5. The Meeting is On

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. The random quotes are owned by the respective creator. All I have here are the OC and plot. Nothing more, nothing less.

Author Note :

Pertama-tama, saya akan meminta maaf atas lamanya update kali ini dan berterima kasih pada mereka yang sudah memberi masukan pada fic ini. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan saudara-saudara di akhir chapter seperti biasa di bawah penjelasan-penjelasan yang perlu.

Oh, ya. Aku lupa menambahkan bahwa fic ini kira-kira tujuh tahun setelah timeline Naruto yang sekarang, jadi Konoha 11 kira-kira berumur 22 – 23 tahun. Selamat menikmati chapter favorit saya saat ini.

Random Quote :

_Waktu berlalu, manusia melaju... Seperti sungai mengalir, dia tak pernah berakhir... Pikiran kekanakan menjadi ambisi mulia... Cinta anak muda menjadi kasih sayang yang dalam... Permukaan air yang bening menampakkan kedewasaan... Dengan ini aku memujamu, kepada mereka yang mulia, kumainkan Serenada Air._

(Sheik, Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time)

* * *

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 5 : The Meeting is On

_**Barak ke 2 Devisi 6, Asrama Perwira Tinggi**_

Hinata sedang bermeditasi di kamar yang sudah dia tempati selama empat tahun. Lingkaran lilin yang menyala redup itu memberi kesan angker pada wajahnya yang lebih dari separuhnya tertutup rambut gelapnya. Api lilin itu bergoyang pelan meski tidak ada angin berhembus ke dalam kamar sebelum tiba-tiba api itu mati seluruhnya. Hinata menghirup nafas dari hidung, lalu menghembuskannya dari mulut. Dua lilin di depannya pelan-pelan apinya menyala kembali, dua tangan pucat menjaga agar lilin itu terus menyala. Hinata membuka mata tunggalnya, menatap dua wanita kembar identik dengan pakaian yang berbeda.

"Selamat datang saudari-saudariku, Kurohime, Yaminori."

Kurohime, sesuai dengan namanya, berbalut kimono regal berwarna hitam dengan detail emas berbentuk sulur tanaman dan bunga anggrek. Rambut dengan hiasan berbagai mutiara berbagai warna yang menahan sasak tingginya. Di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang menahan api lilin agar tetap menyala terlihat sebuah gelang emas yang tersambung dengan jari tengah palsu berwarna sama yang setajam belati.

Tatapan bosan Yaminori terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang penuh tribal tatoo di sisi kirinya. Kimono hitam dengan tema yang sama dengan saudarinya, namun lebih terbuka sehingga menampakkan sebagian besar bahu dan dadanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya tersibak sedikit, menunjukkan bekas luka yang lumayan besar dan kasar di pelipis kanannya.

Yang membuat mereka menarik adalah mata mereka. Kurohime memiliki mata kiri berwarna merah darah dan hijau lumut untuk mata kanan. Sementara Yaminori sebaliknya, kanan merah dan kiri hijau. Posisi duduk mereka membuat mata berwarna merah mereka bersanding dan berdekatan, menciptakan ilusi seakan ada makhluk dengan mata bersinar di antara mereka berdua.

"**Ada apa lagi? Perang dengan Konoha sudah mau mulai?"**

"Tidak. Tidak ada perang dengan Konoha. Mereka sudah mengembalikan Ragnarok yang membawa pesan bendera putih. Konoha akan menjadi rekan kita melawan Alliance." Mendengar itu, Yaminori mendengus kesal sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan menggumamkan 'sialan!'.

"**Tidak ada perang? Baguslah…"**

"**Bagus!? Kuro, kau ini… kalau tidak ada perang, berarti tidak ada darah. Kalau tidak ada darah, kita mau makan apa?"**

"**Aku tidak seperti kau. Kau yang selalu haus darah, selalu menginginkan pertempuran…"**

"Kalian berdua, kita agak melenceng dari topik."

"**Maafkan kami."**

"**Jadi, kau sebenarnya mau bicara apa, Hin? Kalau tidak ada perang, tak perlu sampai memanggil roh kami, kan?"**

Hinata mendesah pelan sambil menyisir rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Roh kembar itu saling menatap mendengarnya. Desahan kali ini terdengar lelah. Kurohime melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata sebelum kembali menatap kakaknya. Yaminori hanya meenggeleng tanda tidak setuju dan bicara tanpa suara, 'biarkan dia mengumpulkan pikirannya dulu.'. Adiknya megangguk.

"Yang Mulia Bartholomew mengirim Lucius sebagai wakil Union untuk pertemuan dengan Konoha."

Kurohime merengut sementara Yaminori tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"**Maksudmu, cowok cantik itu yang akan mewakili Union? Kita sudah pasti mati kalau sampai dia yang ngurus. Kau tahu dia, kan? Orang itu tidak akan pernah bisa bilang 'tidak' meski itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya."**

"Jadi, menurut kalian apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"**Kenapa kau bertanya kepada kami? Bukannya dalam hal seperti ini lebih baik bertanya pada Yang Mulia Dhani?"**

"Karena dia yang meminta pendapatku tentang hal itu. Dia juga agak ragu dengan keputusan ayah angkatnya untuk mengirim orang itu. Dia terlalu lembut untuk urusan semacam ini."

"**Tapi aku yakin Yang Mulia Bartholomew punya alasannya sendiri. Kita harus sedikit percaya padanya. Jika Yang Mulia Dhani bisa percaya seumur hidupnya yang luar biasa panjang, kenapa kita tidak?"**

"Bukan masalah percaya, atau tidak…"

Mereka bertiga tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala dan menatap pintu kamar pribadi Hinata. Hinata mendesah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada roh kembar yang berada di hadapannya.

"**Ada yang datang…"**

"Aku akan temui kalian lagi."

"**Sebaiknya kau jangan berjanji. Aku punya firasat kita tidak akan bertatap muka untuk waktu yang lama…"**

Hinata tidak menjawab.

* * *

_**Istana Angola, Ruang Singgasana**_

"Ini harus ditangani dengan halus. Satu kesalahan, dan kita akan membuat persaudaraan kita dengan negara Union yang lain rusak. Kau mengerti, Lucius…"

Sesosok berambut pirang panjang berlulut di depan pria yang tampak berusia 40 tahunan dan bertubuh raksasa yang duduk di singgasana. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, wajah yang bisa membuat semua wanita di dunia iri. Mata biru lembut, bibir tipis dan hidung yang proposional. Kulit yang agak pucat membuatnya seperti dia tak pernah keluar ke sinar matahari.

Tapi semua ciri fisik itu sirna saat suara bariton yang agak melodis keluar dari mulut pria berwajah wanita itu.

"Bahkan jika negara itu dipimpin oleh anak angkat anda sendiri?"

"Bahkan jika Syadhanira itu anak angkatku sendiri. Kita sudah mulai keluar topik. Aku tahu bagaimana dia memanjakan 'anak-anaknya'. Dan diantara mereka semua, jelas Hinata ada di tempat khusus. Dia terlalu mirip dengan putrinya yang hilang 25 tahun lalu."

"Jadi… yang perlu kulakukan hanya membunuh mereka yang membuat posisi Negara Shinobi Besar terlihat oleh Alliance. Itu tidak akan terlalu sulit."

"Lucius, hati-hati dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, selalu ada kebaikan dalam hati setiap manusia."

"Memang benar…"

"Mereka menyebutmu Pangeran Pemurah bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi ingatlah, keberadaan mereka tetap menjadi ancaman Union. Pastikan mereka yang bisa membuat posisi kita dalam perang ini lengat dari muka bumi. Aku tidak mau menghadiri pemakaman orang-orangku terlalu sering."

"… Baik, Yang Mulia."

Raja tua itu memandang pemuda feminim yang merupakan salah satu jenderalnya pergi ke luar ruangan dan mendesah. Matanya yang bagai portal abadi, sinar biru dan putih berputar terus menerus dalam rongga matanya.

'Harusnya aku minta jenderalku yang lain saja…'

Dia melewatkan tatapan sedih yang dilemparkan Lucius saat dia akan keluar pintu.

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Sel Tingkat B ANBU**_

Di hadapan Naruto adalah dua orang yang sudah membuatnya berada di kondisi seperti ini. Orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya mengambil keputusan yang menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya yang singkat ini. Orang-orang yang sudah membuat semuanya mulai dari pengasingan Hinata sampai penyerangan bangsa asing terjadi. Orang-orang yang tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai manusia, hanya sebagai Jinchuriki dan senjata rahasia desa mereka.

Mereka tetap mengangkat kepala mereka dengan tinggi. Kehormatan mereka tak terganggu dengan keadaan sel mereka yang lembab dan kotor. Dia mendesah lelah karenanya.

"Kalian tahu… betapa aku ingin membunuh kalian sendiri. Rasanya seperti gatal yang ingin kugaruk."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menahannya… Hokage-sama."

Homura mengatakan bagian terakhir seperti meninggalkan pahit di lidahnya. Naruto membiarkan amarahnya meluap dan menendang jeruji besi itu hingga penyok. Kedua tetua itu agak ragu, namun segera mengatur keadaan mereka.

"Sadarkah kalian bahwa kalian akan membuat Konoha musnah hingga rata dengan tanah?"

"Apa yang kami lakukan, adalah untuk kebaikan Konoha sendiri…"

"Kalian berani sebut mengirim desa ini ke mulut buaya adalah untuk kebaikannya?! Kalian sudah terlalu pikun atau apa, hah?! Sekarang ada kemungkinan dua negara atau bahkan lebih akan mengarahkan senjata mereka ke sini! Apa kalian tidak perduli dengan Konoha lebih dari kalian perduli dengan posisi kalian?!"

Mereka terdiam mendengarnya. Naruto memutuskan ini adalah saat untuk melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Apa yang akan Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage akan katakan saat kalian akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi di alam sana?"

Kalimat itu jelas sangat menusuk, karena Koharu segera jatuh berlutut dan mulai menangis. Homura hanya mengubah tatapan matanya dari jijik ke sedih, lalu kembali jijik untuk alsan yang berbeda. Dari sela-sela isakan tangis wanita tua itu, Naruto bisa mendengar,

"… Apa kami sudah benar-benar melupakan apa yang membuat Tobirama-sensei menitipkan Konoha pada kami. Kami bertambah tua seiring waktu, namun mental kami melemah bersamanya. Maafkan kami, Hokage-sama."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar hal itu. Dia terdengar lebih tulus. Tiba-tiba, Naruto tersentak. Ada aura orang lain yang bersembunyi di tempat itu, meski tidak ada niat membunuh. Tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa sebelum ini, seakan dia memang sengaja agar keberadaannya diketahui.

"Kau yang ada di sana. Ayo, keluar saja. Kau sudah tidak berniat sembunyi, kan?"

Dari balik sel yang berjarak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, berjalan sesosok orang berambut pirang panjang. Jubah pengelana koyak serta wajah yang kotor tidak menghalangi keagungan dan keanggunannya. Dia kemudian menyilangkan tangan kanannya di atas dadanya.

"Maaf telah lancang masuk tanpa izin, Hokage-sama. Saya adalah pengirim pesan dari Union. Nama saya Lucius Cornwell, dari Angola, negara saudara Mediterran."

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu denganmu. Dan apa yang kau maksud negara saudara? Maksudnya sekutu?"

"Ada alasan kenapa persatuan negara kami disebut Union dan bukan Alliance, Naruto-sama. Negara kami tidak menganut sistem timbal balik. Kami memberi, namun tidak memaksa menerima."

"Dan atas dasar apa kau berada di sini? Bukannya menyinggung, tapi kalau hanya bertemu denganku, kau bisa datang ke Menara Hokage saja." Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Lucius mendesah.

"Sebagai catatan, sebenarnya saya masuk ke desa ini tidak diketahui oleh penjaga gerbangnya. Dan saya datang ke tempat ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena Raja Angola, Yang Mulia Bartholomew, memerintahkan saya untuk mengeksekusi kedua orang yang hampir menyebabkan kehancuran posisi Union di perang tempat kami bergumul."

"Mengeksekusi? Apa hak rajamu untuk mengeksekusi warga Konoha? Aku tahu mereka melakukan perbuatan pengkhianatan, tapi itu tidak membuat orang luar bisa membunuh mereka. Mereka adalah tanggung jawab Konoha."

"Saya juga tak mau melakukannya. Tapi Yang Mulia tidak berpikir demikian. Jika memang Konoha bisa mengurusnya, seharusnya mereka berdua sudah kehilangan kepala sejak lama sekali. Ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa saya melakukan hal ini tanpa ada yang tahu. Jika Mediterran sampai mendengar ini, akan ada perpecahan dalam Union."

"Perpecahan?"

"Yang Mulia Syadhanira sangat mencintai setiap warga negara seperti anak-anaknya sendiri. Dan dia sangat mencintai para jenderal. Jika Angola menyerang Konoha yang sedang tanpa pertahanan, Hinata tidak akan senang akan hal itu. Jika Hinata tidak senang, maka seluruh Mediterran akan langsung menyerang Angola, tidak perduli dengan perjanjian persaudaraan atau apapun."

"Wow…"

"Seperti itulah orang-orang Mediterran."

Naruto memijit pelipisnya. Dia kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sel kedua tetua itu, tidak menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan Lucius pada mereka berdua. Dia kemudian tersentak, dan berdiri tegak di depan pemuda pirang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pesannya."

"Oh ya… ada di sini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang segera diambil si Hokage dan dibacanya.

* * *

_Kepada yang terhormat Hokage Konohagakure no Sato. Kami dari dewan Persatuan Negara Union telah menerima balasan dari pesan kami. Untuk itu, alangkah baiknya jika kita bisa bertatap muka dan mengambil keputusan dari hati ke hati. Sebagai tanda kepercayaan kami, kami akan membiarkan anda untuk secara bebas menentukan di mana, kapan, dan bagaimana pertemuan ini dilaksanakan. Namun kami juga akan membiarkan pasukan kami menunggu di perbatasan Kaze no Kuni jika keadaan mulai rumit. Atas pengertiannya, kami ucapkan terima kasih._

_Tertanda_

_Bartholomew Malik_

* * *

"Jadi kalian berencana memajukan serangan jika pertemuan itu tidak berlangsung baik?" Lucius hanya tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga."

"Paling tidak anda bisa mengatur pertemuan itu sesuai dengan keinginan, bukan begitu? Paling tidak jika kalian ingin membunuh kami, kalian sudah punya elemen kejutan."

"Apa maksudmu? Eh… lupakan saja. Kira-kira ada berapa orang dari tiga kepala nagara itu akan bawa."

"Hanya para perwira tingginya saja. Yang Mulia Syadhanira punya 12 jenderal, Yang Mulia Sailendra ada 5 termasuk cucunya, sementara Yang Mulia Bartholomew ada 8 orang termasuk aku."

"Tidak ada dewan negara? Dan kenapa Mediterran punya perwira paling banyak"

"Seluruh perwira tinggi negara adalah dewannya. Mereka semua bukan hanya mengatur militer, namun juga ekonomi, sosial budaya, komunikasi. Para perwira tinggi adalah pemimpin negara setelah raja atau ratu sendiri. Mediterran punya lebih banyak karena dia yang wilayahnya paling luas."

"Apa Hinata ada diantara mereka?"

"Maaf?"

"Apa Hinata termasuk perwira tinggi Mediterran?"

Lucius memandangnya lama. Matanya terlihat tersenyum, dia tertawa pelan melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan geregetan. Dia kemudian menepuk pundaknya dengan bersahabat sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau kau begitu putus asanya untuk bisa bicara dengan nona Hinata, kau tidak perlu begitu. Dia juga jenderal Mediterran, tenang saja."

"Ini sulit dipercaya saja. Belum ada setengah dekade, dia sudah jadi seperti itu. Mungkin memang lebih baik dia keluar dari Konoha."

"Jangan berkecil hati. Jika anda mau bicara, dia pasti mengerti."

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah. Tapi kemudian dia sadar dia bicara santai dengan orang asing di depan tahanannya. Dia juga kemudian menyadari tatapan Lucius berdiam di sel mereka agak lama sebelum mendesah.

"Kau tidak akan membunuh mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah. Dengan begini, kami bisa menghukum mereka dengan hukum yang selama ini mereka pakai untuk berlindung. Bagaimana dengan negara shinobi yang lain? Kalian juga menyerang mereka?" meski hanya bercanda, Lucius hanya tertawa aneh.

"Itu tidak benar, kan?"

* * *

_**Kumogakure no Sato, Menara Raikage**_

A (baca : Ei), sang Yondaime Raikage jatuh berlutut di depan pria bertubuh besar dan berjaket putih panjang. Pria itu juga sedang mengatur nafasnya, luka bakar ringan menghiasi lengan dan wajahnya. Dia kemudian mulai menyeringai setelah dia bisa mengendalikannya sedikit. Mengengkat busur silangnya yang bertanggung jawab atas sebagian besar kerusakan yang ada di menara itu dan memanggulnya di bahu, dia tertawa pelan. A hanya merengut melihatnya, beberapa anak panah baja menghujam lengan, bahu, dan kakinya.

"Baiklah bedebah, apa kau sudah siap mengaku kalah?"

"Siapa yang mau mengaku kalah dari orang sepertimu, orang yang meninggalkan desanya begitu saja. Sawada, kau harus tunduk karena pengkhianatanmu."

"Pengkhianatan? Mungkin yang kau maksud pengasingan. Tempat ini membuangku, A. Kau tidak sadar, dengan menculik Hyuuga, kau mengutuk Kumogakure untuk terasing dari Konoha dan sekutunya, yang makin lama makin banyak."

"Dan aku dengar Hyuuga yang sama menyerang Konoha. Apa selanjutnya, kau bersama Hyuuga itu."

"Ya."

Mata A terbelalak. Dia bersiap memanggil adiknya dan Yugito, namun didahului oleh Sawada.

"Kau tidak perlu repot, A. para Jinchuriki itu sudah bersama kami."

"Apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!"

* * *

_**Sementara itu di kemah pasukan penembak Mediterran, tidak jauh dari gerbang Kumogakure**_

Wanita pirang panjang yang dikepang dan terbalut kain, berpakaian hitam dan rompi ungu muda bermotif awan, sedang menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun. Disebelahnya, pria berotot, berkulit gelap, dan bertubuh besar menenggak tehnya dengan tidak terlalu anggun. Remaja yang berusia kira-kira 18 tahun duduk di hadapan mereka, menyeruput tehnya sendiri. Wanita pirang itu berhenti di tengah minumnya dan menatap remaja itu sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Hei, anak kecil. Berapa lama lagi sampai jenderalmu selesai bicara dengan Raikage-sama, huh?" mendengar itu, Killer Bee tertawa dan menepuk bahu wanita sesama Jinchuriki-nya.

"Hei, Yugi. Tenang sedikit, napa. Setelah kembali dari mati, kau harus bisa nikmati. Hei! Itu beritme." Dia kemudian mencari-cari buku catatannya.

"Mati?"

"Ada insiden dimana kami para Jinchuriki dicabut Bijuu-nya dengan paksa, menyebabkan kami tewas dalam proses. Setelah krisis itu selesai, Bijuu lepas dari kurungan dan kembali ke tubuh Jinchuriki-nya lagi, bersama dengan nyawa kami. Entah kenapa pemimpin Akatsuki mengawetkan tubuh kami."

"Ooo…."

"Tapi Bee benar. Kau punya teh yang seperti ini lagi, Ali? Aku mau buat lagi sendiri di rumah."

"Tenang saja… masih banyak untuk semua."

"Hei bocah! Disini ada sake, tidak? Aku sudah kenyang teh."

"Kita ke sini bukan buat mabuk, brengsek!"

Buak!

* * *

"Ng… mereka baik-baik saja."

"Pembohong!"

Raikage kembali menerjang Sawada, yang hanya mendesah dan mengangkat busur silangnya lagi dan membidikkannya ke arah pria besar yang datang dengan kilat menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dua anak panah terlontar, yang bisa menembus pelindung petir itu. Namun Raikage membalas dengan pukulan cepat. Sawada menahan dengan gagang busurnya, namun kekuatan serangan itu cukup untuk melemparnya keluar dari menara yang sudah ringsek itu.

Seorang tukang sapu memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat kekacauannya.

"Mereka tidak membayarku cukup untuk ini!!! Aku seharusnya dengarkan ibuku untuk jadi tukang tusuk jarum!!!" jeritnya sambil melempar sapu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Selesai….

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Try out berturut-turut benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ditambah dengan penyakit 5 huruf khas orang Indo dan game yang baru di download sama dengan penyakit 5 huruf kuadrat.

Enough expository banter! Chapter selanjutnya tidak akan selama ini, saya berjanji.

* * *

**Character Info**

Bartholomew Malik

Raja Angola, pemimpin dari Union, dan ayah angkat Syadhanira Malik. Orang yang terkena kutukan yang sama dengan putri angkatnya, dia mengasuh calon ratu Mediterran sejak saat dia akan dikubur hidup-hidup oleh ayahnya sendiri saat masih bayi. Menjadi raja Angola dengan menjatuhkan tiran yang sebelumnya menggunakan pasukan yang terbuat dari bayangannya sendiri. Pria tegas, keras, dan tangguh secara alami, namun juga penyayang meski tidak bisa menunjukkan secara langsung. Kepentingan negara dan para bawahannya adalah yang terpenting, membuatnya bisa melakukan tindakan yang terkadang dianggap tidak manusiawi.

Lucius Cornwell 'Malik'

Jenderal pasukan angkatan darat Angola dan putra dari jenderal sebelumnya. Ayahnya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri saat masih 6 tahun dan ibunya menyusul tak lama kemudian karena sakit. Sejak kecil, dia selalu diejek oleh anak-anak lain karena wajahnya yang feminim dan tubuhnya yang kecil. Pengurus panti selalu menyiksanya karena hal itu juga. Setelah melihat perlakuannya, Bartholomew mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan melatihnya dalam seni perang. Meski dengan perlakuannya semasa kecil, dia justru menjadi orang yang mungkin paling religius, pemaaf, dan setia di seluruh Angola.

Terauchi Sawada

Jenderal devisi 11 pasukan penembak jitu Mediterran dan mantan shinobi Kumogakure sekaligus teman satu tim Yondaime Raikage. Diasingkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri karena menentang rencana perjanjian damai palsu dan penculikan pewaris darah Hyuuga. Tersesat di Tanah Tempat Kabut Tak Bisa Kembali, dia ditangkap oleh prajurit Meediterran karena mencuri persediaan perang kerajaan itu. Syadhanira memberinya kesempatan kedua dengan menjadi prajurit, dan berhasil membuktikan kemampuan dirinya sebagai penembak jitu. Punya hubungan baik dengan devisi 6 meski ada sedikit ketegangan antaranya dan jenderal devisi itu.

Ali Hillis

Letnan devisi 11 dan merupakan yang termuda diantara para letnan Mediterran yang lain. Lulusan akademi lebih awal dari seharusnya meski tidak memiliki latar belakang militer, kemampuannya dalam membidik hanya bisa ditandingi jenderalnya. Karena usianya, dia agak ragu dengan kemampuan dan kurangnya pengalaman di medan perang meski dia sudah berkali-kali membuktikan kemampuannya. Dirumorkan bisa menembak jatuh seekor lalat tanpa membunuh lalatnya.

* * *

Seksi ini adalah untuk menjawab pertanyaan para reviewer.

**CUMA reader**

Tidak hanya pasukan Mediterran saja, tapi seluruh pasukan yang terlibat di Perang Enam Negara memakai apa yang di pakai pasukan abad pertengahan dengan sedikit steampunk. Jadi mereka perang dengan dua pasukan yang berhadapan di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, membawa senjata tajam seperti pedang dan tombak, beberapa meriam dan tidak lupa pengguna sihir.

Itu juga berlaku di laut dan udara.

**yusari**

Saya akan berusaha, tapi saya tidak janji. Susah masukinya juga, sekali lagi saya akan berusaha.

**Ray kun**

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Saya juga akan berusaha jadi lebih baik lagi.

**Mugiwara piratez**

1. Alliance dan Union itu persatuan negara. Lihat chapter 3 untuk penjelasan dan siapa-siapa yang termasuk didalamnya.

2. Syadhanira (atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil oleh warga negaranya Yang Mulia Dhani) itu ratu Mediterran. Jangan samakan dengan si Ahmad Dhani, dong.

3. Semakin fic ini terus, akan semakin banyak lagi orang yang seperti Saibara. Karena Hinata itu seperti semacam 'princess' nya Union, sangat wajar sekali dia punya fansclub sendiri.

* * *

Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya akan meng-update berikutnya di bulan ini, jadi tenang saja.

Ja ne.


	6. Kage and Jinchuriki's Reunion

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

Setelah melihat bab Naruto baru-baru ini, rasanya seperti aku akan datang langsung ke Jepang dan menembak mati Kishimoto dengan semua yang dia perbuat kepada Hinata-hime.

Author Note :

Yang tertulis di atas itu benar. Dengan adanya rencana Perang Besar Shinobi ke-4, sepertinya confession Hinata di bab 437 jadi serasa angin lalu. Paling nggak beri kabar sedikit, iya apa nggak diterima. Jadi temen aja juga nggak apa-apa.

Sori untuk keterlambatannya. Ujian praktek langsung setelah UN, belum lagi Simak hari minggu ini dan UAS hari seninnya. Semoga bisa lulus, karena dengan kelulusannya berarti aku sudah pantas disebut penulis. Bagi yang mengikuti ujian-ujian yang tadi disebutkan dan ujian yang lain, kudoakan semoga lulus semua.

Selamat menikmati chapter kali ini.

Random Quote :

_Para Nomaden padang rumput tidak akan meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya. Eliwood dan Hector adalah sahabatku tercinta… kepedihan mereka adalah kepedihanku. Murkanya mereka adalah kemurkaanku. Nergal! Atas nama teman-temanku, aku akan membunuhmu!_

(Lyndis, Fire Emblem : Blazing Sword)

* * *

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 6 : Kage and Jinchuriki's Reunion

_**Tetsu no Kuni (Negara Besi), Ruang Konferensi**_

Hari yang ditunggu, pertemuan antara para pemimpin dunia akan dilaksanakan. Naruto melonggarkan kerah jubah Hokagenya dengan tidak nyaman. Dia memang tak pernah suka dengan acara seperti ini. Shikamaru dan Neji mengawasi dari lantai dua sementara Lucius duduk di sebelahnya, senyum ramahnya tak pernah luntur dari wajah saat dia menyalami Yagura, Utakata, dan sang Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Naruto agak terkejut dengan alasan para penduduk Kirigakure itu mau memenuhi panggilan Union, mengatakan bahwa mereka kalah tanding persahabatan dengan para jenderal Nusabaru. Dia mulai curiga dengan hadirnya para Jinchuriki bersama dengan Mizukage. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya melihat orang-orang ini berada dalam satu ruang.

"Ada masalah apa, Naruto-san? Kau sepertinya tidak tenang."

Naruto menoleh dan bertatap mata dengan Utakata. Mata coklat keemasan pria itu seperti bisa menembus dinding mental yang dipasangnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan itu dan menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil mendesah. Utakata hanya mengangkat satu alis.

"Apa kau merasa tidak aneh, melihat para Jinchuriki semua berkumpul disini?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Naruto-san."

Sekarang Naruto yang mengangkat alis. Melihat matanya seperti menanyakan 'apa maksudmu?', Utakata hanya berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sambil meniupkan gelembung dari pipa bambu kesayangannya. Tapi Naruto sudah bisa menangkap apa yang mau dia katakan. 'Kau akan mengerti nanti.'

Yang berikutnya datang adalah Gaara dan kakak-kakanya. Kecurigaannya bertambah melihat sahabat sesama Jinchurikinya juga datang. Kedatangannya juga karena dia kalah melawan orang Nusabaru.

"Kalian kalah? Apa mereka mengincar para Kage atau bagaimana?"

"Bukan kau sudah tahu?" Kankurou bertanya dari belakang Gaara, "Mereka mengatakan bahwa para tetua dan beberapa anggota dewan desa membuat perjanjian dengan musuh perang mereka yang terkenal ganas dan tak kenal ampun. Bukan hanya dari Konoha saja, Naruto. Hampir semua desa mengalaminya. Mereka menyerang desa, tapi tidak ada korban tewas dalam penyerangan itu."

"Seakan mereka membiarkan kita hidup untuk membantu mereka…" Temari menyelesaikan pikiran adiknya.

"Itu tidak benar…" mereka bertiga segera menoleh pada asal suara itu.

"Gaara…"

"Mereka sama putus asanya dengan kita. Aku dengar ada penyerangan besar-besaran ke Tsuchi no Kuni (Negara Tanah). Daimyo dan Tsuchikage kewalahan dengan kerugian materil dan moril yang dideritanya sebelum orang-orang Union menghadang. Banyak dari mereka yang tewas dalam perang itu…"

Mereka semua terdiam, memutuskan untuk lebih baik menunggu siapa yang datang berikutnya. Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki si Dua Sisi Timbangan, bersama dua pengawalnya, Han dan Roshi. Dua Jinchuriki Iwagakure itu sepertinya tidak mau datang ke pertemuan ini. Roshi kemudian melihat beberapa sesamanya sudah berada di sana. Han yang melihat arah pandangan pria yang lebih tua itu, berbisik padanya.

"Roshi-dono, mereka juga ada di sini."

"Ya… aku dengar Konohagakure diserang oleh salah satu dari mereka. lebih tepatnya diserang oleh gadis yang mereka asingkan." Han mendehem pelan, asap mengepul tipis dari balik baju zirah yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, ya? Aku jadi penasaran. Alasan para Kage diperbolehkan membawa bodyguard kali ini hanya untuk melegalkan kita para Jinchuriki untuk ikut ke dalam pertemuan ini. Tapi bukannya ada satu lagi Jinchuriki yang tidak berasal dari negara shinobi besar?"

"Jika dia datang…"

"…berarti mereka memang mengincar para Jinchuriki."

Menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, segera melompat menuju Onoki dan memberitahukan tentang kemungkinan itu. Si Tsuchikage hanya mengangguk pelan dan memandang Naruto dengan tajam ke belakang kepalanya.

'Namikaze… sebaiknya kau tidak mengirim kita semua ke dalam perangkap.'

_**Tetsu no Kuni, 2 km dari ruang konferensi**_

Di tengah badai salju yang tak pernah berhenti di Tetsu no Kuni, beberapa orang berjubah putih, bersorban dan bercadar mengarungi iklim buruk itu seperti sudah biasa melakukannya. Dua belas orang mengelilingi satu orang bertopeng, wanita dari suaranya, dan bergerak seperti satu kesatuan yang utuh. Salah satu dari mereka, pria bertubuh besar, menggeram dari barisan belakang.

"Dari semua tempat, pertemuan ini harus dilaksanakan di negara dengan cuaca yang seperti ini. Kenapa mereka menamakannya Tetsu no Kuni saat mereka bisa menamakannya Yuki no Kuni." Suaranya yang kasar terdengar bergelegak seperti orang yang sedang berbicara di dalam air. Wanita berwajah perban yang berada di sebelahnya mendesah, mata lavender tunggalnya menatap malas kepada sesama jenderal.

"Yuki no Kuni sudah ada, Barinade."

"Oh… sudah ada, ya?"

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong saat mereka dicegat beberapa orang bandit. Dari penampilannya, tiga dari dua puluh orang itu adalah ninja. Mereka mengelilingi mangsa mereka seperti serigala, mengeluarkan senjata dalam berbagai bentuk. Salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya pemimpinnya, maju dan mengangkat gada besarnya ke rombongan itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menyerahkan apa saja yang kalian bawa kalau mau selamat. Kami ini juga perlu makan, benar tidak?"

Tawa bawahannya memenuhi lembah itu. Orang-orang rombongan itu mengernyitkan hidung mencium bau alkohol dan wanita dari para bandit yang sedang teralih perhatiannya. Segera para jenderal Mediterran itu menyibak jubah mereka, menampakkan busur silang dari baliknya dan mulai menembaki penyamun yang mengelilingi mereka. Suara jeritan kematian segera menggantikan tawa orang-orang itu. Tiga orang ninja, termasuk pemimpin mereka, melompat dari daerah tembak panah dan melihat dengan ngeri bagaimana jumlah mereka segera menipis. Dari belakang mereka, salah satu jenderal menyerang. Sebuah pukulan telapak tangan menghantam dada pemimpin bandit yang berbalik saat menyadari seseorang menyerang dari belakang. Pria itu terhentak keras, darah segar mengalir deras dari mulut.

'Sudah lama aku tidak pakai Jyuuken, aku mulai lembek. Yang tadi itu harusnya bisa membuat dadanya meledak'

"Ada Hyuuga di antara mereka?"

"Sebaiknya kalian juga memperhatikan yang non-Hyuuga…"

Terdengar suara penyerang berikutnya. Salju di bawah kaki mereka membeku dan naik ke kaki mereka. Dalam sekejap, tiga orang itu terbungkus es hingga sebatas leher. Beberapa orang mengepung sisa-sisa bandit itu sementara yang lain memeriksa perimeter. Salah satu dari jenderal Mediterran mendekat dan memandangi para tahanan, ratu mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Mereka… sepertinya berasal dari desa dekat sini. Mungkin dari desa yang kita lewati tadi itu markas mereka…"

"Ini bukan urusan kita. Kita tidak bisa berhenti dan menolong setiap orang yang kita jumpai. Kita punya pertemua yang harus didatangi, bukan begitu?"

"Memang benar… tapi, jumlah kita terlalu banyak. Kalau kalian berduabelas masuk semua ke ruang pertemuan itu, kita bisa disangka akan melakukaan penyerangan kepada pihak yang lain."

"Lalu bagaimana, Yang Mulia Dhani?"

"Empat dari kalian pergi ke desa itu, amati dan bantu mereka jika perlu. Jangan lukai warga sipil apa pun yang terjadi. Sisanya ikut denganku ke gedung konferensi, tapi hanya empat yang masuk. Sisanya menunggu di luar dan beri bantuan jika ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan."

Dengan tanda setuju tak bersuara, mereka menuju tugas masing-masing. Ratu mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada wanita berperban di sebelahnya. Meski sama-sama wajahnya tertutup, mereka bisa membayangkan senyum terukir di wajah masing-masing.

'Sesuai rencana…'

_**Ruang Konferensi**_

Pendatang berikutnya berasal dari Nusabaru. Seorang pria yang paling tidak berusia 90 tahun, bungkuk, berpakaian longgar dan berjenggot panjang hingga menyapu tanah, masuk diikuti empat jenderalnya. Keempat orang itu, tiga pria dan satu wanita, memakai topi caping hijau yang terbuat dari baja dan pelindung lengan berbahan sama. Sepertinya seragam kerajaan. Raja Nusabaru itu mendehem keras, suaranya terdengar kuat bahkan di usianya yang lanjut, agak membuat Onoki terintimidasi.

"Saya wakil Nusabaru, Yang Mulia Raja Zakaria Sailendra. Mohon bantuannya dalam pertemuan kita kali ini."

A mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Tangan keriput raja Nusabaru menggenggam keras tangan Raikage itu, membuatnya menyeringai senang dan kembali mengangguk. Salah satu bodyguard-nya mendekati Zakaria dan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah mendengarnya, Zakaria mengangkat tongkat berjalannya dan menghantamkannya ke caping pemuda itu dengan kerasnya hingga dia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku tahu, dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Kembali ke tempatmu!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat dirinya dari tanah dan mengikuti teman-temannya ke lantai atas. Naruto meringis melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Memperlakukan bawahannya seperti binatang…"

"Mu-Mungkin ada alasannya…" Temari berusaha menenangkan.

"Dia benar, Naruto." Gaara menyahut dari sebelah kakaknya,"Dan itu bukan urusan kita. Temari, Kankurou, kalian naik saja ke lantai atas."

Mereka menuruti Kage mereka dan menaiki tangga. Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan para jenderal Nusabaru. Pemuda yang dipukul oleh rajanya sedang melepas caping dan memijat pelipisnya. Dia menyadari pandangan Sabaku bersaudara dan memakai kembali capingnya.

"Eh… maaf atas pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan tadi." Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Adhiat Sailendra."

"Temari dan ini adikku, Kankurou. Tadi kau bilang Sailendra? Berarti kau ada hubungan dengan rajamu?" hal itu membuat perutnya berasa tidak enak membayangkan ada orang yang memperlakukan anggota keluarganya seperti itu.

"Ah, ya… dia itu sebenarnya kakek buyutku."

"Oh…"

Suara pintu kembar raksasa kembali menggelegar di ruangan itu. Rombongan berjubah putih dan bersorban masuk mengelilingi pemimpin mereka. Berjubah dengan warna senada dengan para jenderalnya, topeng kuning keemasan berbentuk wajah wanita menjadi hal yang paling mencolok dari dirinya. Suara feminim dari balik topeng itu membuat yang hadir di sana terbius entah kenapa.

"Saya Syadhanira Malik, Yang Mulia Ratu dari Mediterran. Salam kenal."

Namun pandangan Naruto terpaku pada salah satu jenderalnya. Wanita yang separuh wajahnya tertutup perban, mata tunggalnya yang berwarna lavender mendelik sedikit ke arah ratunya, menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan apa yang pemimpinnya bicarakan. Mau tak mau, dia menurutinya. Ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, ratu Mediterran itu seperti memiliki aura yang sama dengan orang yang sangat dia kenal meski tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat. Siapa orangnya dia juga tidak tahu. Rombongan kedua masuk, jubah merah, emas, dan hitam memenuhi satu sisi ruangan. Pemimpin mereka, seorang pria tinggi besar berjenggot rapi memandang ramah ke seluruh ruangan. Lucius segera berjalan ke sebelahnya

"Bartholomew Malik, Yang Mulia Raja dari Angola. Kami agak terlambat karena kami harus menjemput dia ini dulu."

Dari baliknya, muncul wanita berambut hijau terang dan bermata merah. Kulit gelapnya membuatnya terlihat seperti pribumi Kumogakure, namun hitai-ate Takigakure membuat asumsi itu salah. Para shinobi membelalakkan mata.

"Fu!"

"Karena semua pemeran utamanya sudah lengkap, kita bisa mulai meeting kali ini?"

* * *

Selesai. Yang berikut ini adalah penjelasan para Jinchuriki, kewarganegaraan mereka, dan Bijuu apa yang mereka punya.

- Sabaku no Gaara, Sunagakure, Rakun berekor Satu

- Yugito Nii, Kumogakure, Kucing berekor Dua

- Yagura, Kirigakure, Kura-kura berekor Tiga

- Roshi, Iwagakure, Monyet / Gorila berekor Empat

- Han, Iwagakure, Kuda + Lumba-lumba berekor Lima

- Utakata, Kirigakure, Siput berekor Enam

- Fu, Takigakure, Kumbang berekor Tujuh

- Killer Bee, Kumogakure, Banteng berekor Delapan

- Naruto Uzumaki, Konohagakure, Rubah berekor Sembilan

Orang-orang di atas sudah terbukti kebenarannya oleh Kishimoto. Bagi yang membaca manga-nya sampai sekarang dan tidak putus pasti sudah tahu. Tapi ini adalah untuk yang masih bingung dengan para Jinchuriki dan Bijuu-nya.

* * *

Maafkan kali ini adalah chapter yang luar biasa pendek. Tidak ada waktu sama sekali untuk menulis dan basa basi. Setelah badai ujian ini selesai, mungkin saya akan menulis yang lebih panjang bersama dengan character info dari orang-orang Nusabaru. Tapi untuk sekarang saya akan hibernasi dahulu untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Semoga sukses dengan ujian masing-masing.

Ciao.


	7. Kage and Jinchuriki's Reunion part 2

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

Em… maaf karena sudah membuat anda-anda menunggu. Baru kali ini dapat waktu senggang setelah lulus. Tapi mulai dari chapter ini, mungkin akan makan waktu banyak untuk research-nya saja.

Akan ada perubahan-perubahan pada penulisan percakapan dan lain-lain. Karena ada perbedaan budaya antara negara-negara Shinobi dan enam negara, bahasa yang mereka pakai juga beda. Buat gampangnya, para Shinobi akan pakai bahasa Indonesia kecuali saat pakai jurus (itupun juga akan diterjemahkan) sementara orang-orang dari enam negara akan pakai bahasa Inggris, jadi kadang-kadang akan ada saat di mana mereka bicara dan shinobi-shinobi tidak tahu apa yang mereka omongin dan beberapa orang dari enam negara juga ada yang tidak mengerti (biasanya yang pangkatnya rendah).

Mantra-mantra (ekuivalen dari jurus ninja) yang dipakai di sini memakai bahasa Latin dan Yunani Kuno. Pertama yang ditulis adalah lafal mantranya, terus terjemahan literalnya. Yang pakai bahasa Yunani akan pakai huruf Yunani, pelafalannya diterjemah dengan huruf latin, terus terjemahan literalnya.

Contoh:

Bahasa Latin : **Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens.**

(Badai Kemarahan Jupiter)

Bahasa Yunani : **Κενότητος ****ἀ****στράπσατω δ****ὲ**** τεμέτω. Δίος τύκος. **

(Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō. Dios Tukos.)

(Datang dari langit, Oh Petir, dan belahlah musuhku ini. Kapak Halilintar.)

Akan banyak yang mantranya lumayan panjang (mantra Badai Jupiter cuma pakai bagian ketiga dan terakhirnya), tapi itu cuma karena ninja pakai simbol tangan sebagai ganti pelafalan mantranya. Kadang-kadang aku juga akan menuliskan simbol tangan yang dipakai dalam jurus.

Perhatian: ini spoiler bagi yang belum baca sampai Arc Penyegelan Kyuubi. Entah kalian bisa lihat atau tidak, tapi kata-kata Kushina sebelum dia tewas itu sebenarnya foreshadowing. Terserah bagaimana kalian mengintepretasikannya, tapi secara pribadi aku menganggap itu punya peran nantinya (hehe…).

Random Quote:

_When you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up... suddenly becomes crystal clear._

(Senna, Bleach : Memories of Nobody)

88888

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 7 : Kage and Jinchuriki's Reunion part 2

_**Tetsu no Kuni (Negara Besi), Ruang Konferensi**_

Tensi di dalam ruangan itu terasa bahkan oleh para pengawal pemimpin-pemimpin negara yang mengawasi dari balkon ruangan. Lima Kage, tiga raja dan ratu, duduk di meja bundar besar, saling menatap seperti untuk mencari kelengahan dan kelemahan masing-masing.

Mei Terumi mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas ke arah wanita lain yang duduk di meja itu. Syadhanira Malik, Yang Mulia Ratu Mediterran. Orang yang misterius, untuk apa dia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topeng dan jubah. Raja yang lain juga sama. Meski Bartholomew menampakkan wajah yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum, ada sesuatu yang bahkan membuat Mizukage itu tidak enak menatapnya lama-lama. Zakaria juga memberi kesan buruk tidak hanya padanya, tapi juga untuk semua Kage yang ada di situ. Dia mendengar percakapan Adhiat dengan kakak perempuan Kazekage. Orang yang memperlakukan darah dagingnya sendiri seperti binatang, benar-benar membuatnya khawatir bagaimana jadinya jika persekutuan ini benar-benar akan terbentuk.

Ditambah dengan kesengajaan mereka mengumpulkan para Jinchuriki membuat pihak shinobi was-was. Jenderal pasukan samurai Tetsu no Kuni sekaligus mediator dalam pertemuan kali itu berjalan ke antara dua pihak itu, matanya waspada.

"Pertemuan antara Kage dari Lima Negara Shinobi Besar dan Kaisar dari Tiga Negara Persatuan akan segera dimulai. Nama saya Mifune, saya akan menjadi penengah dari rapat ini." Dia kemudian memberi izin kepada A untuk bicara.

"Seperti yang kita semua tahu, kalian yang mengaku sebagai penduduk pribumi daerah yang tidak pernah bisa kami tembus memberi pernyataan bahwa para shinobi kami telah digunakan tanpa sepengetahuan separuh pihak dewan. Lalu kalian yang tiba-tiba muncul, melakukan penyerangan ke Konohagakure dan Kumoga-"

"Aku menyatakan keberatan atas pernyataan itu." Syadhanira memotong, "Apa kalian tidak sadar apa yang terjadi setelah apa yang kalian sebut 'penyerangan' itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah 'penyerangan'? Apa jangan-jangan..." Naruto tersentak saat sepertinya semua mulai masuk akal.

"Konspirasi dalam negara terbongkar, bukan? Ditambah lagi, disaat invasi Konoha dan Kumo terjadi, yang menyerang hanyalah satu orang. Memang benar Hinata dan Sawada adalah jenderal sekaligus mantan shinobi Konoha dan Kumo, namun bahkan itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk melakukan penyerangan dari dalam tanpa terdeteksi, tidak meninggalkan korban jiwa, dan menang."

"Itu karena memang mereka tidak sendiri. Mereka berdua adalah orang diasingkan kerena ketidakadilan sistem judistrik, bukan karena pengkhianatan. Bagaimana pun, mereka masih punya orang yang setia pada mereka, meski mereka sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun. Lagipula kalian juga tidak sungguh-sungguh menyerang mereka." Gaara mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya.

"Jadi... mereka menggunakan orang dalam untuk melakukan sabotase dari dalam, mencari informasi tentang para tetua yang membuat perjanjian dengan Negara Persekutuan yang menyebabkan banyak anggota ANBU yang hilang, dan membongkarnya ke halayak ramai."

"Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Konoha dan Kumo adalah negara yang tidak melakukan demiliterisasi setelah Perang Shinobi Ketiga, menjadikan mereka pasukan tambahan yang bisa diandalkan untuk melakukan penyerang pada desa yang lain. Benar-benar..." Onoki menggeleng kepalanya, "Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti apa kalian tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang-orang itu. Apa yang menjamin kalian akan pegang kata-kata kalian untuk tidak menyerang balik saat kami menerima kalian?"

Mendengar hal itu, tiga Kaisar itu saling memandang.

"Seems like we have no choice…" Syadhanira memulai. Zakaria mendengus kesal, "You can't just say it, half-breed! We may need their strength, but to bow under their feet just for back-up? I refuse!" Pria tua itu menggebrak meja sementara Syadhanira hanya menatap tajam dari balik topengnya, tidak senang dengan sebutan yang diberikan Zakaria padanya.

"Forget your pride, old goat. We are the losing side here. I don't want to celebrate the unniversary of this war for another 20 years, nor I want to bury any of my children's dead body again. Or you want to betray us after this far…?" samar, namun mata keemasan wanita itu terlihat menyala dari lubang mata topeng yang tipis. Menantang si Raja Nusabaru untuk berkata lebih jauh.

"Ukh…"

_**Ruang Konferensi, Balkon**_

"Hohoho… look at his ugly face… I really wanna see some dent on that face."

"Oi… stop pushing…"

Para pengawal dari Tiga Kaisar mulai mengintari pagar pembatas balkon untuk melihat dengan jelas adu mulut antara Ratu Mediterran dan Raja Nusabaru. Hanya beberapa saja yang terlihat tidak tertarik, meski mereka tetap membuka telinga. Sawada hanya mendesah melihatnya.

"Mereka itu..."

"Bagaimana lagi. Meski tidak dibicarakan secara terang-terangan, Yang Mulia Zakaria itu memang orang yang paling dibenci di Persatuan."

"...hei Hinata..."

"Hn?"

"Cowok Hyuuga, arah jam 7."

Hinata berbalik, bertatap mata langsung dengan Neji dan Shikamaru yang mendekati mereka. Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam, sebelum Hinata membungkuk pada pemuda Bunke Hyuuga itu, mengejutkannya.

"Terima kasih..."

"H-Hinata-sama, tolong angkat kepala anda." Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Nii-san… aku sudah bukan Hyuuga lagi, apalagi seorang Souke. Kau sudah tidak punya kewajiban untuk menambah embel-embel –sama." Neji hanya menggeleng.

"Omong kosong. Saya sudah bilang, sampai mati aku akan terus bersama anda, tidak perduli anda adalah seorang buron seperti apapun."

"Kesetiaan yang luar biasa…" Sawada menggumam sendiri.

"Kalau boleh tahu nama anda?" Shikamaru menarik Sawada dan membiarkan dua sepupu itu untuk menyambung kembali hubungan mereka. Pria berkulit gelap itu tersenyum lebar, duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di sana dan menyuruh Shikamaru duduk di sebelahnya. Dia pun menurut.

"Terauchi Sawada. Kau bisa panggil aku T. Mantan shinobi Kumogakure dan sekarang adalah salah satu jenderal Mediterran. Dan kau?"

"Shikamaru Nara, Jounin, komandan Pasukan 20 dan grup pemecah kode Konoha."

"Wow... Niju Shoutai, masih muda sudah punya pencapaian sebanyak itu… anak muda zaman sekarang, buat iri saja."

"Kurasa itu bisa untuk lain kali kita bicara. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian." Sawada hanya mendesah untuk sekian kalinya. Dia menyisirkan jari-jarinya ke rambut gelapnya, dan saat dia menurunkan tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya yang santai berubah serius.

"Rupanya kau juga tidak sabaran, ya? Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ada hal yang masih tidak kumengerti. Ini tentang pasukan musuh. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar dari kami para shinobi. Maksudku selain sebagai pasukan tambahan, ada hal yang agak menjanggal."

"… jadi kau sadar. Untuk yang satu itu, sebaiknya kau dengar saja apa yang akan orang-orang di bawah bicarakan."

_**Ruang Konferensi**_

"… kalian bebas melakukan apapun pada kami jika ternyata kami melakukan pengkhianatan. Daerah ini asing bagi kami, kalian akan punya keuntungan di sini."

"Kau masih belum menyebut alasan kenapa kami harus percaya pada kalian. Apa bisa menjamin kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu bukan palsu."

"...tidak ada..."

Ini terang membuat semua yang mendengarnya terdiam. Ratu Mediterran terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak punya jaminan mereka akan tetap berpegang pada perjanjian. Tidak ada di ruangan itu yang bisa berhenti untuk berpikir 'dia mau bunuh diri atau apa?', namun dengan tenang dia berdiri.

"Kami memang tidak punya cara untuk membuktikan kami tidak akan mengkhianati kalian. Tapi, jika kalian tahu, kami sangat putus asa sampai kami tidak akan memikirkan rencana untuk berkhianat. Ini hanyalah masalah apa kalian mau percaya pada kami atau tidak. Itu saja…"

Mereka semua kembali membisu.

88888

_**Desa Kecil Tak Bernama, 80 km dari Pusat Tetsu no Kuni**_

Darah kering menghiasi salju dan pohon-pohon pinus di sekeliling desa. Saibara bergidik melihat jasad seorang wanita dan anak-anaknya yang tertusuk dengan sadis dan brutal oleh berbagai macam senjata tajam. Zeru hanya menggeleng dan menutupi tubuh wanita yang terlihat dilecehkan sebelum dibunuh dengan jaket jenderalnya, doa singkat dia gumamkan sebagai tanda belasungkawa. Mengintari hutan dan bersembunyi di antara pohon-pohon, empat jenderal Mediterran mengawasi sekelompok bandit yang sedang berpesta di sekitar api unggun raksasa, tertawa dan menenggak segala jenis alkohol yang ada di tangan, wanita yang nyaris tanpa busana mengelilingi masing-masing dari mereka.

"They make me sick..."

"Who knows that these people are Alliance's merc. They surely don't look professional. Just some lowly thug…"

"Let's just end this. Her Highness Dhani only said help the civilians, maybe we should spare just one for interogation."

"Then so be it."

Mereka menerjang, mengagetkan mereka yang tidak mengharapkan serangan dari orang asing. Jeritan kematian segera memenuhi langit bersalju dan tanah desa itu kembali berwarna merah untuk yang kesekian kali, kali ini oleh darah mereka yang sudah menyerang warganya.

88888

_**Ruang Konferensi, Balkon**_

Hinata merasakan getaran di kerah jaketnya. Meminta izin pada Neji, dia menarik kerah itu dan berbisik pada wireless intercom tersembunyi.

"This is white eyed dragon..."

_"Snow tiger speaking."_

"So… how is it?"

_"This place already screw all over. You lucky you don't have to come."_

"Yes, sure… the information?"

_"Oh, right. Seems like Alliance mercenary army already spreading to surrounding area of Iwa. But it just a bait. The real cookie is the next attack, starting with air bombardment before a large number of fully-armed, fully trained soldiers arrive."_

"Looks like they know we have the Great Shinobi Nation under our thumb. How did you get the information? Are you sure it can be trusted?"

_"The village that we attack was a merc's stronghold, but we interogated an Alliance's soldier that lead this band. Don't worry about the truthfulness, we prod his brain deep enough."_

"Um…"

Hinata melirik ke arah pertemuan. Sepertinya para Kage mengakui betapa putus asanya mereka. Sebenarnya si mantan pewaris Hyuuga tidak kaget dengan hasilnya. Kadang-kadang kenekatan ratunya bisa diandalkan. Dia melompat ke bawah balkon dan mendarat di belakang Syadhanira. Membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, Hinata berbicara dengan suara lantang hingga bisa didengar oleh semua yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Berita baru, Yang Mulia Dhani. Ditemukan pasukan tentara bayaran dalam jumlah besar di sekitar Iwagakure, yang akan digunakan sebagai pancingan Persekutuan. Serangan udara yang dilaksanakan tak lama setelah serangan utama adalah yang menjadi masalah."

"Mereka akan menyapu bersih tentara bayaran mereka bersama dengan pendudik Iwa. Tidak mengejutkan."

"Apa maksudmu 'menyapu bersih'? mereka akan membunuh orang mereka sendiri?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Um... permisi..." mereka semua menoleh pada Yugito. Jinchuriki wanita itu agak tidak nyaman dengan semua mata yang memandang ke arahnya, namun segera mengatur dirinya, "Saya sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti kenapa kami para Jinchuriki dikumpulkan di sini."

"..."

Orang-orang di balkon hanya bisa melongo. 'Jangan-jangan, mereka lupa…'. Bartholomew berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak enaknya.

"B-baiklah... sebenarnya begini... Kalian mungkin penasaran kenapa kami bisa tahu tentang keberadaan Jinchuriki. Itu bukan karena mantan shonobi kalian yang memberitahu kami."

"Legenda Rikudo Sennin terdengar sampai tanah barat, itu alasannya."

"Legenda Rikudo Sennin? Jangan-jangan sampai bagian Bijuu berekor sepuluh?"

"Sebenarnya, ya..."

Di tanah barat tempat kami menetap, ada kekuatan yang mirip dengan para Bijuu. Makhluk yang terbentuk dari energi murni yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Tapi tidak seperti Bijuu yang adalah energi yang memiliki emosi, monster kami adalah emosi negatif masyarakat kami yang tergabung menjadi satu.

Cardinal Sin, kami memanggilnya. Tumbuh dari kerusakan moral masyarakat kami, memaksa leluhur kami untuk menyegel mereka semua sekaligus. Namun itu justru membuat mereka makin kuat dan harus menyegelnya sekali lagi di dalam tubuh manusia dengan bantuan Rikudo. Meski telah dilakukan berbagai pencegahan, kerusakan dan ancaman dari Bijuu dan Cardinal Sin membuat tidak memungkinkan terjadi interaksi antara daerah timur dan barat, leluhur kita terpaksa saling mengasingkan diri. Dengan kabut yang tidak bisa ditembus, orang dari barat tidak akan bisa pergi ke timur dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Semua untuk mencegah dua pihak monster itu untuk menggabungkan kekuatan.

"Kalau itu memang benar, lalu kenapa sekarang kalian memperebutkan kami? Dan lagi, pada kenyataannya, ada orang yang berhasil menembus kabut itu." A berkata. Bartholomew mengangguk mengerti.

"Memang benar, selama bertahun-tahun kabut itu tidak bisa tertembus. Namun 20 tahun lalu, ada perseteruan pemerintahan di Angola. Ebony dan Ivory, dua bersaudara yang merupakan mantan jenderal Angola, mengkhianati negara dan membentuk Persekutuan. Di saat yang sama, shinobi pelarian Kumogakure, Terauchi Sawada terdampar di gurun Mediterran. Ebony dan Ivory yang mendengar tentang hal itu, mulai mencari cara untuk bisa melewati dinding kabut dan mendapatkan kekuatan Bijuu untuk menyaingi Cardinal Sin yang dimonopoli oleh Persatuan."

"Cardinal Sin adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa kami masih bisa bertahan. 20 tahun waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Persekutuan untuk menghimpun kekuatan yang luar biasa besar, melumpuhkan perekonomian kami, dan mengembargo berbagai hubungan negara sebelum mereka memanfaatkan kerenggangan hubungan diplomatik untuk keuntungan mereka."

"Penjahat politik dan militer. Jika saja bukan di pihak musuh, mungkin aku akan kagum. Aku akan kirimkan ninjaku untuk membantu sapu bersih di sekitar Iwa bersama dengan kalian." Mei menawarkan diri kepada Onoki, yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan terlalu gegabah mengirimkan pasukan, yang terpenting adalah menjaga agar orang-orang itu tidak bisa mendapatkan Bijuu ataupun Jinchurikinya. Ini bukan pertama kali kita berurusan dengan orang-orang yang mengincar Bijuu."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan."

88888

_**Konohagakure**_

"Semua pembicaraan tentang politik selalu membuatku pusing."

Di Menara Hokage, para Jinchuriki berkumpul di pertemuan tidak resmi. Tidak ada formalitas, tidak ada publikasi, hanya pertemuan antara teman sejawat dan sepenanggungan. Utakata hanya meniup beberapa gelembung sabun mendengar Hokage muda itu mengeluh di kursinya, sebelum mendesah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan kupikir masalah tentang pemburuan Jinchuriki ini sudah selesai..."

"Utakata-san, mau tambah tehnya?" Fu bertanya pada Jinchuriki ekor enam itu.

"Ya, silahkan."

Fu menuangkan teh hijau ke cangkir Utakata, yang langsung diseruputnya. Fu kemudian menuangkan teh ke cangkir Gaara. Gaara mengangkat cangkirnya dan terdiam. matanya menatap minuman keruh dan hangat di tangannya, menimangnya sebentar sebelum menaruhnya kembali di meja.

"Cukup bicara soal pertemuan untuk hari ini. Orang-orang Persatuan memberi kita kesempatan untuk bertemu setelah sekian lama. Kita sebaiknya manfaatkan sebelum perang dimulai."

"Benar juga. Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Hei, Utakata. Bagaimana kabarnya Hotaru? Aku dengar anak keduamu lahir."

"Baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Semuanya selamat, dan yang kedua ini juga perempuan."

"Wah…"

"Selamat, ya…"

"Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, dengan adanya perang kali ini, keselamatan mereka akan terancam. Aku tidak akan mengampuni diriku kalau sampai mereka kenapa-napa..."

Para Jinchuriki itu tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka, tidak memperhatikan sebuah mata tunggal yang mengawasi dari atap bangunan di seberang. Hinata mendesah lelah, matanya menatap ke dalam Menara Hokage, dimana Naruto terlihat mengangguk dan tersenyum sedih. Dia mendengar suara kaki mendarat di atap sebelahnya dan menoleh.

"Adhiat..."

"Sampai sekarang kau masih memandangnya dari jauh... seberapa pun kau berusaha membencinya, kau tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa yang kau pendam bertahun-tahun." Hinata hanya membuang muka.

"Ini... bukan urusanmu..." Adhiat hanya tersenyum.

"Memang bukan. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku lihat pria harimau itu tidak ada di ruang pertemuan. Aku yakin Yang Mulia Dhani sengaja menyingkirkannya supaya kau bisa bebas memandangi si Hokage itu."

"…aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan… "

"Terserah kau saja."

"..."

"..."

"... hei, Adhiat.."

"Hng?"

"Kau berpikir untuk mengambil alih Nusabaru?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

"Jawab saja..."

"... tidak juga."

"Apa? Kau punya kemampuan untuk menggulingkan pria bandot itu dari tahta. Kenapa kau masih tidak mau? Hanya perlu satu langkah saja. Satu langkah! Satu langkah yang tidak mau kau ambil karena kau tidak mau! Kalau kau memberanikan diri, kau bisa membantu kita semua!"

"Aku yakin jika aku melakukannya sekarang, hubungan persekutuan yang kita pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun akan melemah..."

"Melemah? Hadapi kenyataan, Adhiat. 'Yang Mulia' Zakaria bisa dianggap manusia paling dibenci di seluruh Persatuan. Mungkin kau harus pikirkan dilemamu sendiri sebelum mencampuri urusan orang." Hinata melompat dari atapnya duduk, dan menghilang ke arah hutan.

"Yah... dia beneran marah..." dia melihat ke dalam Menara Hokage. Sepertinya mereka sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang diucapkan Killer Bee. Adhiat mebaringkan tubuhnya di atas atap, memandang langit yang tidak berawan.

'Apa aku sanggup... bersaing dengan pria tua itu...'

88888

Sepertinya sudah terlalu lama rehat, ya…

Bagi kalian merasa OCnya terlalu banyak, sebenarnya itu cuma buat formalitas. Tokoh yang penting tetap dapat screentime yang lebih.

Para tokoh barunya pun sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya original. Seperti contoh, Sierra dan kakaknya Nala (belum muncul) Salaheem, letnannya Hinata, itu sebenarnya nama panglimanya Majapahit. Tapi Sierra mati muda sementara Nala jadi jenderal angkatan laut Gajah Mada.

Kebanyakan orang yang muncul diambil nama atau sifat dan pencapaiannya dari real life people. Contoh yang lain Ali Hillis, letnannya Sawada. Nama Ali Hillis itu nama pengisi suara Lightning dari Final Fantasy XIII di versi NA. Saya berusaha memberikan arti pada setiap nama yang ada di sini.

Bagi yang tidak tahu siapa Hotaru, itu nama muridnya Utakata dari klan Tsuchigumo di filler arc Shippuden.


	8. Father and Daughters

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto along with its setting and character.

88888

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 8: Father and Daughters

_**Konohagakure, Distrik Pemungkiman Penduduk **_

Hinata melompati atap-atap merah bata Konoha, hal yang membuatnya agak nostalgia, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Sejak dia mulai menjadi ninja di kelompok 8, dia selalu berusaha membuat semuanya bangga padanya. Keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan yang terpenting, dia. Dia menyeringai, mencela dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran yang seperti itu. Tapi, perlahan-lahan dia mulai kehilangan tujuannya, berganti dengan keinginan balas dendam kepada mereka yang sudah membuangnya. Kembali melakukan hal yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan membuatnya berpikir lagi, dia menerima misi untuk menyerang Konoha untuk pertama kali adalah untuk paling tidak memberikan rasa puas atas dendamnya itu. Tapi, dia tidak merasakan apapun, tidak dengan melihat dia tersungkur di bawah kakinya karena menahan diri untuk tidak menyakitinya. Tidak terasa, matanya pedas.

Dia kembali mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya dan memikirkan apa yang sudah teman-temannya lakukan selama ini. Dia yakin Konoha 11 yang lain pasti sudah sukses di bidang mereka masing-masing. Terakhir dia dengar, Ino sekarang sudah berada di tim interogasi ANBU bersama ayahnya. Shikamaru menjadi pemimpin dan ahli strategi pasukan dua puluh, dan itu karena dia malas mengambil posisi di ANBU. Tenggelam di dalam kenangannya, tidak terasa kakinya membawanya ke tempat yang familiar. Dinding luar putih bergaya spartan yang mengelilingi kompleks kediaman tempat dia lahir dan besar. Kediaman Hyuuga.

Ragu, itu yang terasa jelas. 'Apa aku berani?' itu yang berputar tiada henti di pikirannya sebelum dia menerobos masuk dengan melompati dinding luar dengan sesekali menghindar dari jarak pandangan beberapa orang Bunke yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Tempat itu masih sama seperti yang dia ingat, setiap koridor, setiap belokan.

88888

Hiashi memijat pelipis kanannya, tanda-tanda sakit kepala menghantam seperti jurus Doton dari orang-orang Iwa. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam para tetua klan membicarakan soal kedatangan orang-orang asing dari barat itu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Orang-orang tua yang bodoh, dia juga termasuk. Dia tahu itu hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa mereka merasa terancam karena Hinata sudah kembali ke Konoha dan diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Orang-orang tua yang bodoh, dia pun termasuk. Mengasingkan anaknya, hanya karena menyembuhkan musuh yang bersimpati pada mereka. Dan dia menyetujuinya. Demi Kami-sama, dia menyetujui anaknya sendiri diasingkan, ayah macam apa dia itu.

Di luar, dia memasang wajah batu seperti biasa. Namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Di antara lamunannya, dia menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi pertemuan itu. Sebut itu insting, dia tidak bisa memeriksa siapa yang mengintip mereka karena tempat itu sudah dilapisi segel yang menghalangi Byakugan untuk melihat tembus pandang. Yang lain masih belum sadar, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas letih karena prihatin dengan keadaan Hyuuga yang sekarang.

Menyiapkan sebuah kunai yang tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya, entah kenapa dia merasakan ada yang familiar dari orang yang sedang bersembunyi di ruangan sebelah itu. Dia menegangkan pergelangan tangannya, kunai meluncur cepat dan membuat semua yang hadir terkejut. Orang itu menghalau senjata itu hanya dengan kibasan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membuat Hiashi berusaha waspada dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tangguh itu. Menangkap kunai yang masih terlempar di udara lalu menghujamkannya pada orang berjubah putih yang sedang berusaha lari itu, dia melihat mata lavender yang membuatnya berusaha menghentikan gerakannya. Namun sebuah pedang bermata hitam sudah melakukannya untuknya. Kini dia bisa melihat jelas, wajah yang selalu menghantui mimpinya.

"H-Hinata...?"

"Maaf, aku lancang sudah menerobos, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri." Mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, dia menambahkan, "Permisi..." seraya berusaha lari lagi. Namun Hiashi menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya, mencegah wanita muda itu pergi.

"Kita harus bicara." Suaranya tegas dan mantap, membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan disini."

Hinata mencengkram bahu Hiashi sebelum bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, melantunkan mantra teleportasi sederhana yang membawa mereka ke atas salah satu atap di dekat kediaman Hyuuga. Hiashi memejamkan mata, membukanya, lalu memejamkannya lagi. Sensasi mantra yang membuatnya serasa terjatuh, sangat tidak dia kenal. Dia melihat sekitarnya, dan masih melihat Hinata yang masih mencengkram bahunya. Sadar pegangannya belum lepas, Hinata pelan-pelan mundur, memberi ruang untuk Hiashi untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya.

"Kau selamat…" gumam kepala klan Hyuuga itu, menyadari separuh wajah wanita itu tertutup perban. Tangannya bergetar saat dia mengangkatnya untuk menyentuh bagian yang diperban. Hinata membiarkannya meraba bekas luka yang dalam di sekitar mata kanannya sebelum merasakan rongga kosong itu. Pelan, Hinata menurunkan tangan Hiashi, hanya bisa menunduk. Dia tersentak saat kepala klan Hyuuga itu merangkul kaku bahunya, seperti tidak bisa dengan tindakan itu, dan terus menggumamkan satu kata yang membuatnya membalas ekspresi emosi yang langka itu.

"Syukurlah…"

88888

Hutan di sekitar Konoha sudah menjadi saksi bisu berbagai kejadian yang terjadi di desa itu sejak masa berdirinya. Pertempuran sampai mati dua bapak pendiri Konoha, penyegelan Kyuubi, invasi Otogakure dan Sunagakure, perebutan Sasuke Uchiha, munculnya legenda-legenda baru Konoha, Perang Shinobi Besar ke-4, dan lain-lain. Tapi di masa tenang sebelum badai seperti ini, tempat ini memberikan rasa aman tersendiri kepada para penghuninya.

"...mereka menemukanku saat aku kehabisan bekal di gurun itu, dan mengizinkanku tinggal di asrama militer mereka untuk menjadi tenaga tambahan di perang mereka. Selama aku ada di sana, tidak banyak yang mengerti bahasa sini, jadi agak sulit juga untuk berkomunikasi."

"Sepertinya kau bisa mengatasinya... Mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Selain beberapa kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan..."

Duo ayah-anak itu duduk di atas salah satu dahan pohon, menikmati udara lembab hutan dan menceritakan apa saja yang mereka lewatkan saat mereka berpisah. Sejenak, mereka melupakan untuk alasan apa mereka bisa berkumpul dan bertingkah seperti bagaimana orang tua dan anak yang seharusnya tanpa halangan dan sindiran orang-orang tertentu. Hiashi tertawa pelan saat Hinata menceritakan tentang tingkah polah orang-orang yang berada di pasukannya sementara Hinata tersenyum bangga saat mendengar Hanabi sudah mendapat posisi Jounin beberapa bulan lalu. Namun sepertinya Hiashi tersadar, dan kembali memasang wajah berekspresi keras. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama pria itu membuatnya mengerti apa maksudnya meski sudah tidak bersama selama 4 tahun.

"Klan berusaha memburumu." Hinata hanya tersenyum masam.

"...aku tahu. Jika perang ini selesai, aku akan kembali ke Mediterran."

"Kalau saja ada bisa membuatmu tinggal lebih lama di sini…"

"Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang sulit dipenuhi, Hiashi-sama… itu akan membuatmu lebih kecewa nantinya." Hiashi mendesah sedih, karena tidak adanya tanda rasa kecewa di nada bicara wanita itu, juga karena dia tidak lagi menyebutnya ayah.

"…apa kau sudah menyerah untuk kembali ke Konoha?" Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah tidak punya tempat di sini." Hiashi hanya menggeram dan menghantamkan kepalan tangan di batang pohon itu, meninggalkan bekas tangan hasil serangan Jyuuken. Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan satu mata lavender yang tidak berkedip

"Omong kosong…"

Mereka diam di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Terdengar dari bawah mereka, suara wanita yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing, memaksa mereka keluar dari keadaan penuh tensi itu. Hiashi yang tidak mengenali mereka, hanya mengangkat alis melihat tingkah mereka. Namun Hinata yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya menepuk dahi dan menggelengkan kepala.

"I knew it! We should just take that last left."

"Oh, now you blame me? And what make you think that tree will bring us to the camp, huh? We're in Konohagakure, for god sake! Hidden Village in Leaf! Of course there're thousands of trees here, and you said that tree will bring us at least to Konoha?"

"That tree has moss. Don't you know that moss always points to civilization?"

"…you must be watched cartoon too much, sis…"

"Hoi, you two!" Hinata memanggil mereka dari atas dahan. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan Hiashi melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka jahitan. Wanita yang lain hanya bersandar di salah satu pohon.

"I think I'm starting to imagine things. I heard Admiral Hin's voice just now." Wanita yang memandang ke atas menampar belakang kepalanya lalu menunjuk ke atas.

"She's up there, sis…"

Wanita yang sedang bersandar itu memandang ke atas, mengikuti arah jari saudaranya. Hiashi tidak mempercayai matanya saat dia melihat separuh wajah wanita itu tertutup oleh lempeng besi yang menyerupai wajah manusia. Dengan suara 'Hooo…' kecil, mereka berdua melompat ke atas dahan tempat dua Hyuuga itu berada. Dalam hati, Hiashi terkesan dengan kemampuan calon sekutu mereka, tidak punya tanda-tanda chakra tapi bisa melakukan aksi yang lumayan. Tapi melihat mereka dari dekat membuatnya agak tidak enak karena dia bisa melihat jelas cacat mereka. Hinata melipat tangannya, dan dengan nada yang jelas sarkastik meski Hiashi tidak mengerti bahasanya, bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"You two lost?"

"Not our fault that our navigatory skills in forest are lacking. Mediterran has too many deserts and seas."

"Please use the language that people in this part of world understand."

"Oh…" Wanita dengan luka jahitan berdehem, "Maaf atas kelancangan kami. Kami masih belum terbiasa dengan tempat ini."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kalian... dari persekutuan itu?"

"Ya. Mereka berasal dari Mediterran." Hinata yang menjawab itu. "Mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaanku di pasukan angkatan laut." Dia kemudian berjalan di antara dua wanita itu, lalu menepuk bahu wanita dengan luka jahitan di wajah. "Ini Seirra Salaheem." Dia kemudian menepuk yang berwajah baja. "Yang ini Nala Salaheem. Dan sebelum anda bertanya, ya, mereka ini kembar identik meski sudah tidak terlalu terlihat lagi." Hinata kembali ke tempatnya di sebelah Hiashi.

"Seirra, Nala, aku mau memperkenalkan kalian dengan ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga-sama." Seirra dan Nala mengeluarkan suara 'Hooo...' sebelum membungkuk dalam kepada Hiashi.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda." Mereka berkata bersama.

"Sekarang, kembali ke kemah. Terus saja ke arah sana, nanti juga sampai."

"Terima kasih, Laksamana. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Mereka berdua melompat turun dari pohon itu, dan melanjutkan jalan mereka mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Hinata hanya menghela nafas, menoleh ke arah Hiashi yang tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang terus mengikuti dua orang itu sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Hinata hanya mengangkat alis.

"Orang-orang yang menarik. Mereka tersesat?"

"Mereka itu memang ada saja tingkahnya."

88888

Hanabi Hyuuga berlari tergesa-gesa ke kompleks kediaman Hyuuga. Dia baru saja kembali dari misi, dan baru saja mendengar soal kejadian yang baru-baru ini mengguncang Konoha. Jarang ada hal yang benar-benar menyulut emosinya, dan ketinggalan berita sepenting ini adalah salah satunya. Saat menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, dia tidak melihat banyak kerusakan, tidak kelihatan seperti invasi negara asing. Tapi dia mendengar lagi soal Hiashi yang tiba-tiba hilang saat mengejar penyusup, berita yang menyebar bagai kebakaran hutan. Tidak tahu harus mulai mencari dari mana, dia kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, menyaksikan klan yang bangga akan ketenangan mereka dalam situasi apapun, panik tidak karuan.

Menggunakan Byakugannya untuk menyisir seluruh Konoha. Dia pernah mendengar kakaknya Hinata bisa menggunakan Byakugan sampai radius 2 mil, sesuatu yang selalu dia kagumi dari kakaknya itu. Dia mengagumi kakaknya yang selalu lemah lembut dan baik itu, dan merasa bahwa pengasingannya tidak adil. Tidak sebagus Hinata, tapi dia bisa melihat Hiashi dan seorang lagi di salah satu pohon di pinggir Konoha. Orang yang sepertinya dia kenal, tapi tidak terlalu dia pikirkan saat dia menuju tempat dua orang itu. Tapi keadaan Hiashi yang sepertinya tidak berada di bawah ancaman agak membuatnya bingung. Dia melihat orang yang menangkap Hiashi berdiri, bibirnya bergerak dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti sebelum dia meraih tangan ayahnya. Mereka berdua menghilang dalam sebuah kumpulan cahaya.

Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya, tersentak akan hal itu. Dia kembali memaksa Byakugannya untuk mencari mereka. Dia bisa melihat keadaan luar kediaman Hyuuga yang sedang panik, dia bisa melihat beberapa anggota Bunke menerobos ke pertemuan para Jinchuriki untuk memberitahu soal 'penculikan' kepala klan mereka, tapi satu hal yang sedang dia cari tidak bisa dia lihat.

"Terkadang... tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk bisa mencapai sesuatu."

Hanabi tersentak saat mendengar suara itu berbicara dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Dia berbalik dan masuk ke posisi kuda-kuda Jyuuken, mengangkat satu alis saat melihat siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya masuk ke wilayah pribadinya. Pemuda dengan rompi hijau terbuka yang memamerkan dada bidangnya dan celana hitam sederhana. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh bayangan caping baja yang bertengger di kepalanya. Hanabi hanya mengerutkan alis, tidak mengenali orang itu, atau pun caranya berpakaian.

"Siapa kau?" Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Namaku Adhiat Sailendra dari Nusabaru, salah satu negara Persatuan yang menjadi sekutu 5 Negara Shinobi Besar."

"Apa? Kau..."

"Kau sedang mencari Hinata, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau- um, maksudku, itu bukan urusanmu…" Hanabi menangkap dirinya sebelum kelepasan bicara dengan orang asing. Tapi Adhiat hanya menyeringai, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu bersemu merah.

"Aku bisa bantu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Masa?"

Nada sarkastik dari Adhiat membuatnya mengerutkan alis dan menggeram rendah. Tapi itu justru membuat seringai orang dari Nusabaru itu semakin lebar. Namun sebuah ide muncul di belakang kelapanya, membuatnya melemaskan ekspresinya. Dia teringat pada nasihat ayahnya, bahwa sikap yang tenang dan wajah yang mengintimidasi selalu bisa diandalkan di dalam diplomasi. Sedikit menguji kemampuan calon sekutu mereka tidak akan melukai siapapun.

"Baiklah, buktikan kau bisa melakukan ini lebih baik dariku."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat jauh seperti kalian para Hyuuga, tapi kalau mencari orang yang sudah kukenal, kami orang Nusabaru bisa diandalkan."

88888

_**Menara Hokage**_

Berita soal Hiashi Hyuuga yang menghilang saat mengejar penyusup membuatnya memiliki firasat yang agak tidak enak. Dia sudah mengirimkan beberapa Inuzuka untuk mencari di sekitar Konoha. Apa itu perbuatan Persekutuan yang menjadi musuh mereka, atau ini hanya rencana busuk Persatuan yang akan mengkhianati mereka dengan menggunakan tawanan. Hal yang paling dia takutkan dari perjanjian gencatan senjata antara dua negara adalah yang sejenis ini, tapi jika dalam tingkat persatuan negara keadaan akan makin runyam. Dia sudah melihat bagaimana mereka bisa berbuat. Wilayah sekitar Iwa dan Tetsu menjadi saksi.

Tapi yang membuatnya agak bingung adalah belum hadirnya putri Hiashi yang satu itu. Dia mendapat kabar bahwa pewaris klan Hyuuga yang tersisa sudah kembali dari misinya, dia yakin saat Hanabi pasti sudah mendengar soal ayahnya yang hilang. Dia yang memang terkenal emosian, tidaklah normal dia belum menerobos pintu kantornya untuk memintanya mengirim ANBU untuk mencari patriarch Hyuuga.

Tapi ada satu orang yang membuatnya agak jengkel di situasi seperti itu. Bersandar di satu dinding sesaat setelah para Jinchuriki kembali ke penginapan mereka, tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, Lucius hanya berdiri di sana, tindakan yang tidak mengubah situasi ataupun moodnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu? Bukannya itu tugasmu untuk memastikan bahwa hubungan kita tidak tersandung masalah seperti ini?" Naruto tidak bermaksud memakai nada menuduh, tapi tekanan dari para tetua dan anggota dewan yang tidak masuk ke ruang tahanan benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Pria pirang itu hanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk hal seperti ini. Aku yakin Hiashi-sama tidak dalam bahaya dalam bentuk apapun."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

"Aku... hanya percaya saja. Lagipula di sekitar Konoha, orang-orang Persatuan sedang berpatroli dan lebih mengenal medan mereka. Kalaupun benar Hiashi-sama diculik oleh Persekutuan, pasti sudah ada alarm bahaya yang berbunyi."

"Dan bagaimana kami tahu itu bukan kalian? Kita masih belum ada perjanjian permanen, kami tidak tahu apa kalian akan me-" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya, membelalakkan mata saat dia melihat itu. Sepasang mata biru cerah milik duta dari Angola berubah menjadi kuning, seperti mata reptil yang tidak berkedip. Dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak tahu bahwa di daerah barat juga memiliki Doujutsu. Namun, meski matanya berubah, ekspresi tenangnya tidak bergeming.

"Tolong katakan padaku, Hokage-sama... apa yang kau lihat dari mataku."

Naruto agak ragu, khawatir dengan trik yang mungkin akan digunakan dengan matanya itu. Tapi dia bisa melihatnya, meski dengan mata yang terlihat mengancam, tatapan itu adalah milik orang yang jujur. Dia melihat mata itu, dan merasakan sensasi terlempar ke dalam pusaran cahaya, dan di ujung terowongan itu dia bisa melihatnya. Hiashi-sama dan seseorang lagi berdiri di atas salah satu atap, berbicara tanpa ada tanda-tanda ancaman. Hiashi bergeser sedikit dari posisinya yang semula, membuat Naruto bisa melihat siapa yang sudah 'menculik' kepala klan itu. Naruto menutup matanya, rasa pengertian bisa dia rasakan memenuhi dada saat dia melihat Hiashi memeluk Hinata, hal yang segera dibalas oleh wanita itu.

"Ini adalah kejadian kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ini Hinata berada bersama dengan Hiashi-sama di dalam hutan sebelah utara Konoha, berpindah dari posisinya semula di hutan sebelah timur karena dia menyadari ada yang sedang melacak mereka dengan Byakugan, dan pergi ke luar jarak lingkup rata-rata yang bisa dilihat oleh Byakugan."

Pemandangan yang Naruto lihat mulai berdistorsi sebelum membentuk gambar yang lain. Kali ini dia melihat Hanabi yang sedang melompati pohon-pohon hutan bersama dengan orang berseragam militer dari Nusabaru yang dia kenal sebagai cucu dari raja tua negara itu. Dia menyaksikan saat Hanabi bertemu dengan Hinata, saat Hinata menerima sebuah pukulan Jyuuken ke perut, saat tangis gadis itu meledak dan memeluk kakaknya. Tanpa terasa, dia sendiri meneteskan air mata pada reuni keluarga itu.

"Orang-orang Nusabaru memang memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan elemen tanah. Hinata memang bisa merasakan intaian dengan pandangan jarak jauh, tapi Adhiat melacak mereka dengan merasakan getaran dan berkomunikasi dengan roh yang ada di tanah, jadi Hinata tidak akan menyadarinya. Dia memang sengaja… untuk tidak ditemukan."

"Roh… di tanah?"

"Semua benda memiliki roh, bukan hanya makhluk hidup saja. Dan setiap negara di dunia memiliki mayoritas afinitas kuat pada satu elemen, seperti Nusabaru dengan tanah dan Angola dengan api."

"Sama seperti di sini, ya… Konohagakure dengan api, Sunagakure dengan angin, hanya dengan penggunaan yang berbeda."

"Setiap orang di dunia memiliki akar yang sama. Hanya dengan sedikit variasi, bisa menjadi ciri khas tersendiri. Tapi, pada akhirnya kita adalah sama. Sayangnya hanya sedikit yang bisa melihat itu…"

"Begitu, ya…?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Apa, ya? Mungkin aku akan mulai dengan menarik kembali pasukan pencari itu. Kalau kupikir-pikir, Hiashi-sama bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Naruto meniup kumpulan rambut pirangnya yang jatuh ke atas wajahnya, sosoknya bersandar di jendela Menara Hokage dan memandang jauh ke hamparan hijau pohon Konoha. Senyum mengembang di wajah.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita tidak ganggu dulu mereka, dan habiskan hari ini untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Apa nama matamu itu? Sepertinya menarik sekali kemampuannya."

"Oh, yang itu rahasia, Hokage-sama. Aku tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk membocorkan yang satu itu."

"Baik, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan soal roh elemen itu?"

88888

Klan Hyuuga murka saat mendengar Hokage mereka menarik para Inuzuka, tapi mulut mereka segera tertutup saat Hiashi bersama dengan Hanabi kembali ke kediaman tanpa luka atau memar. Saat ditanya ke mana mereka pergi, mereka hanya menjawab singkat sebelum kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Anggap saja aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik."


	9. First Strike

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto along with its setting and character.

88888

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 9: First Strike

88888

Kirigakure, salah satu dari lima negara Shinobi besar, terletak jauh di sebelah tenggara peta dunia sebelah timur yang menjadi tempat bergumulnya kebudayaan ciptaan Rikudo Sennin. Desa yang membanggakan kemampuan mereka akan ninjutsu berelemen air dan permainan pedang mereka menjadi salah satu desa yang jatuh ke dalam manipulasi Madara Uchiha selama bertahun-tahun kepemimpinan sang Yondaime Mizukage sekaligus Jinchuriki Bijuu ekor tiga, Yagura. Dalam manipulasinya, Madara menanamkan pandangan dan filosofi haus darah dalam para ninjanya dengan cara lulus akademi yang sangat barbar, membuat desa ini terkenal dengan sebutan Chigiri no Sato (Desa Kabut Berdarah). Cara graduasi yang melibatkan pembunuhan separuh dari siswa yang akan lulus itu berhenti saat Zabuza Momochi, seorang yang bahkan belum menjadi siswa akademi itu, membunuh seluruh peserta akademi tahun itu. Orang-orang Kirigakure yang ketakutan memutuskan untuk menghentikan tradisi tersebut, namun nama yang sudah tertoreh sulit untuk hilang bahkan setelah lebih dari 30 tahun berlalu.

Hal lain yang menjadikan mereka mendapatkan nama Chigiri no Sato adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah melakukan genosida kepada semua orang dengan kekkei genkai, dikarenakan paranoia yang mudah menyebar di kalangan masyarakatnya, terutama setelah Klan Kaguya yang cinta perang menyerang Kirigakure. Rasisme yang sebenarnya sudah mulai hilang dengan terpilihnya Mei Terumi yang memiliki dua kekkei genkai sebagai Mizukage.

Dengan lewatnya masa keemasan para shinobi yang memiliki sejarah berdarah seperti para pemegang pedang ninja, Kirigakure menjadi agak lengang meski bahaya perang selanjutnya mulai menampakkan awan gelap di cakrawala. Dua ninja yang menjaga dinding tinggi sebelah utara berselimut kabut yang mengintari daerah 20 meter sekitar desa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan setengah hati. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sepak rokok dari kantung penyimpanan senjatanya dan menawarkan temannya satu. Temannya itu menolak dan meneruskan pengamata ke luar dinding sambil berusaha melihat menembus kabut.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? Nggak bakalan ada yang datang, tenang saja."

"Bukannya tugas kita memang menjaga dinding ini? Kalau bukan itu, apa lagi?"

"Kan katanya perang pertama akan mulai di sekitar Tsuchigakure. Dari sana ke sini itu sama saja dari ujung dunia ke ujung yang satunya. Kalau memang mereka akan bakal nyerang Kiri, itu artinya informasi yang didapat intel orang-orang Mediterran itu palsu."

"… jadi kau pikir, mereka sengaja memberi informasi palsu untuk menyerang daerah yang tidak dijaga?"

"Hei, itu kan cuma hipotesis _kalau _ternyata serangan pertama itu ternyata ke Kirigakure. Lagian aku sudah ketemu dengan beberapa orang asing itu. Mereka lumayan, baik. Meski ada beberapa yang aku tidak ngerti mereka ngomong apa, tapi ada juga yang bisa nerjemahin dan semacamnya."

"… bagaimana kalau ternyata itu cuma kedok? Bagaimana itu cuma tipuan? Kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka itu sembunyikan. Lagipula, persekutuan kita dengan mereka itu masih luar biasa goyah. Aku dengar salah satu jenderal mereka itu ninja pelarian."

"Hum, mungkin… eh?"

Memandang jauh ke dinding sebelah timur, sebuah kilatan cahaya terlihat samar di langit. Tapi bagi mata para ninja Kiri yang sudah agak terbiasa melihat di antara kabut bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu. Sebuah bola api besar melaju cepat menuju Kiri. Segera ninja yang tadinya bersandar di posnya berdiri, tidak lagi memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan rokok yang dihisapnya, dan segera membuat segel tangan.

"Cepat, nyalakan tanda bahaya! Kita diserang!"

Temannya berlari dari pos dengan obor di tangan dan melempar obor itu ke tempat minyak, menyalakan reaksi beruntun di pos-pos penjaga yang lain, menyebarkan berita penyerangan ke seluruh Kirigakure.

_Harimau-Ular-Tikus-Ular-Harimau_

Segel tangan selesai. Kabut di sekitar dinding utara menipis, mengumpulkan air yang berada di udara dan membentuk genangan yang cukup besar untuk menjadi kolam 8X2X2.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!** (Elemen Air: Dinding Air)"

Kumpulan air itu terangkat, membentuk sebuah dinding yang menghadang bola api itu. Air dapat memadamkan api dan tebalnya dinding itu cukup untuk meredam kecepatan laju arang yang membentuk bola api itu, menyebabkan hantaman terakhir ke dinding tidak terlalu keras untuk meruntuhkan dinding Kiri. Tapi dari kabut yang menipis, ninja itu kini bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya di hadapan. Puluhan kendaraan lapis baja mengelilingi ketapel besar yang bersiap menembakkan bola api yang selanjutnya. Ratusan tentara kaki bersenjata lengkap beriringan di belakang barisan.

"Gila! Kita bener-bener diserang!"

88888

_**Konohagakure**_

Kembali dari barak armada pasukan angkatan laut Mediterran, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal atas usahanya untuk mencari komandan pasukan itu. Sejak penyerangan seorang diri Hinata ke Konoha, dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bicara lagi dengan wanita itu. Banya yang dia ingin katakana, namun dia juga takut pada saat dia bertemu, dia tidak bias mengutarakan apapun. Salah satu dari letnan Hinata menunjukkan ke mana jenderalnya pergi, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu persis ke mana. Berusaha memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menyusun apa saja yang akan dia katakan, dia tidak memperhatikan ke mana dia pergi dan lebih mengandalkan instingnya untuk membawa dia kea rah tempat yang mungkin Hinata kunjungi.

Saat suara air terjun menggema ke telinga dari seluruh hutan. Dia teringat tempat ini, air terjun buatan kapten Yamato saat dia berlatih teknik perubahan bentuk chakra. Jembatan pohon yang menjorok tidak normal itu langsung bias dipastikan. Tapi, dia juga sadar apa artinya. Air terjun adalah tempat yang paling mungkin bagi Hinata untuk berlatih. Dan benar saja dia ada di sana. Tangan berada di segel harimau, mata Naruto yang sudah awas dengan aliran chakra meski tidak berada di Mode Sennin membuatnya bisa memastikan bahwa Hinata sedang melakukan konsentrasi chakra sederhana yang biasa dilakukan saat ninja baru untuk melakukan latihan berjalan di atas air.

Merasakan dia sudah cukup siap, Hinata melangkah ke kubangan besar itu. Langkahnya goyah, dia menggeram saat dia merasa chakranya sudah tidak kuat. Merasakan pijakannya hilang, Hinata mencoba melompat menjauh dari danau itu. Namun hal itu justru membuat chakra yang sudah terkumpul hilang dan dia segera jatuh ke dalam danau. Hal ini membuat Naruto bingung. Kenapa dia tidak bisa lagi mengonsentrasikan chakra dari bentuk yang mudah? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kepergiannya ke tanah Barat? Tapi pikiran itu segera disimpan ke bagasi belakang saat Naruto berlari ke tengah danau tempat Hinata tenggelam. Kepala berambut hitam itu segera muncul dari dalam air. Hinata terbatuk sedikit karena menelan air saat dia tenggelam. Namun dia segera sadar dia tidak sendiri. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha membantunya keluar. Setelah pikir-pikir, Hinata menerima tangan itu dengan agak ragu.

Naruto menariknya keluar, dan Hinata segera berusaha kembali berdiri di atas air tanpa hasil yang berarti. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mengangkat Hinata, menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang bawah lutut dan punggungnya. Sang jenderal Mediterran menggeram rendah dan menggeliat, jelas mengatakan kepada Hokage itu untuk menurunkannya. Naruto tidak mendengarkan dan terus membawanya ke tepian. Setelah sampai, Naruto segera menurunkannya. Hinata menyipitkan matanya, sebelum mendesah dan memeras air dari rambutnya yang panjang.

"Terima kasih."

Tidak menyangka dia akan mendapat terima kasih, Naruto menyeringai lebar, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang agak memanjang. Hinata hanya memutar mata satunya dan mengayunkan kepalanya dari kiri ke kanan, membuat rambut panjangnya yang masih basah menampar halus wajah si Hokage.

"Kau pasti mencari dari perkemahan pasukanku. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kini yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, harus mulai dari mana, dan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi membombardir pikiran dengan segala hal bisa terjadi di pembicaraan itu. Naruto menelan ludah, dan mengatakan hal; pertama yang muncul di dalam otak sambil membungkuk rendah dan dalam.

"Maafkan aku…"

Hinata hanya memandangnya lama, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Sadar wanita itu pergi, Naruto mengejar, menangkap tangan putih Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeram, tangan kanannya meraih pegangan pedang melengkung yang tergantung di pinggang kanannya dalam pegangan terbalik. Tangan Naruto yang masih bebas meremas tangan itu, mencegah Hinata untuk menarik keluar senjatanya. Merasa dia tidak bisa menang tenaga, Hinata menghentikan usahanya.

"Apa hanya itu saja? Apa kata maaf yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

"Mungkin karena aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan bicara."

"Kalau begitu, ayo bicara. Aku punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan selain mendengarkan kau menatap kosong ke arah dahiku."

Naruto memutar otak. Harus mulai dari mana saat dia akan bicara dengan orang yang sudah dia kecewakan dan khianati setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Perkataan wanita di depannya saat dia berdiri penuh kemenangan di atas puing Konoha. Lalu dia mengingat-ingat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya selama dia menjadi Hokage. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Dia hanya seorang pemimpin boneka. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Hinata yang berusaha menghindari matanya. Barulah dia tersadar kalau dia bicara keras-keras tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau pikir begitu...?" Hinata hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak terlalu perduli lagi dengan masalah konflik batinmu atau urusan dalam Konoha, tapi aku ingin kau tahu..."

Dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto, yang bersiap untuk menerima apa saja yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit, hanya sebuah dorongan halus ujung jari ke hidungnya.

"Kemarahanku padamu... bukan karena kau tidak melakukan apa-apa saat aku diasingkan. Tidak, aku marah karena kau tidak menjadi Naruto yang kukenal. Seorang shinobi Konoha yang suka memberontak dan melanggar aturan, menerjang ke medan laga tanpa pikir panjang, bukannya seorang yang terima dikendalikan oleh orang-orang tua berideologi kolot."

Dia menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan Naruto menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke tempat jari lentik itu tadinya berada. Hinata berbalik, jubah putih tanda seorang jenderal Mediterran yang masih meneteskan air danau berayun karena gerakannya dan angin yang bertiup pelan. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan kepalanya yang terunduk dan rambut yang menghalangi, tapi dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas, suaranya yang mulai retak.

"Tapi, aku tidak terlalu tahu kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang terus memaksaku untuk membencimu. Aku tidak bisa, dan itu terus menyiksaku, saat aku tahu aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk begitu saja melampiaskan semuanya, dan malah membuatmu bingung dengan tindakanku yang tidak konsisten. Aku sudah bersikap tidak adil dan egois padamu. Maafkan aku."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia menggeleng pelan kepada wanita di depannya meski dia tahu dia tidak bisa melihat dari posisinya.

"Tidak. Kau punya semua hak di dunia untuk membenciku. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku seharusnya sadar sejak awal kalau aku ini bukan pemimpin yang baik. Selalu berlari tanpa pikir panjang dan tidak punya pengalaman sungguhan dalam memimpin. Mungkin memang benar yang orang-orang katakan, Shikamaru bisa jadi Hokage yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi saat mendengar para tetua memilihku sebagai Hokage, aku tak banyak pikir dan langsung menerimanya, karena menjadi Hokage itu selalu menjadi mimpiku… dan aku tidak… oh, demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan…"

Hinata tidak membiarkan suara sesegukan di belakang punggungnya itu berjalan lebih dari beberapa detik. Dia berbalik dan membiarkan Naruto menangis di bahunya, menelan kesombongan yang mulai muncul sejak dia mendapat posisinya sebagai seorang jenderal dan membisikkan kata-kata manis meski tidak terlalu bermakna. Lengan melingkar ke belakang punggung, mereka terasa beku dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Suara dalam kepalanya menggeram, menjeritkan lirik-lirik kemarahan yang sudah sering dia dengar. Bunuh pria ini! Dia sudah menelantarkanmu, dan kau terima dia begitu saja? Pria itu semua sama, mereka akan tinggalkan kau di kesempatan pertama mata mereka terpukau pada siapa saja yang mau membuka pahanya untuk mereka! Hinata hanya menutup mata dan mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan tangannya yang bergetar ingin meraih pegangan Kurohime dan Yaminori dan mencoba meredam suara itu dengan bisikan yang memenuhi telinganya saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Jadilah Hokage yang baik, Hokage yang dibanggakan oleh semua penduduk Konoha. Jadilah kau yang selama ini kami kenal, yang selama ini kukenal. Bagaimana kedengarannya… Naruto-kun?"

"Hehe… senang mendengarmu memanggilku begitu lagi." Melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto kemudian baru sadar dengan satu hal, „Uhm... kau... masih berpikir sama meski sudah bertahun-tahun." Melihat mata bingungnya, Naruto makin tidak enak bicaranya. „Uhm... soal kau yang…"

Untungnya Hinata segera menangkap apa yang dia maksud, menyelamatkan dia dari rasa tidak enak yang sudah mengukung mereka untuk beberapa saat. Dia hanya menyeringai, senyum yang agak di luar karakter baginya, tapi dia tidak perduli.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Namun suara lonceng yang terdengar sayup-sayup di antara hembusan angin membuat dia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kea rah di mana dia bisa mendengarnya. Sebuah bola cahaya kecil yang Naruto ingat beberapa hari lalu selalu bersama Neji terbang ke arah mereka. Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya, membiarkan bola itu bertengger di atas jari-jarinya.

"Ragnarok, apa yang terjadi?"

"**Maaf, Nona Hinata. Pengumuman rapat perang darurat di Menara Hokage membicarakan soal serangan dadakan di Kiri."**

"Serangan…"

"**Tolong jangan buang waktu lagi. Hokage-sama, harap pegangan dengan saya atau dengan Nona Hinata. Saya akan memakai mantra teleportasi untuk membawa kita langsung ke Menara."**

"Oi, Oi. Sabar dulu!"

"**Maaf, Hokage-sama."**

Naruto mendengar bola cahaya itu mulai membaca mantra dengan bahasa yang tidak dia ketahui. Hinata hanya meraih tangan si Hokage saat lingkaran sihir yang bersinar terang muncul di atas tanah. Dalam sebuah kilatan cahaya, mereka menghilang, meninggalkan beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di di tempat itu agak panik melihatnya.

Naruto membuka matanya saat sensasi jatuh dari tempat tinggi itu hilang. Di hadapannya, semua Kage kecuali Gaara memandangnya dengan mata yang agak terbelalak. Syadhanira segera mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengambil tempatnya di meja bundar yang disiapkan untuk pertemuan seperti ini, sementara Hinata berjalan ke posisinya di belakang ratunya dengan tempo yang terlihat seperti dilatih.

"Ini jebakan."

Onoki memulai, tangannya bersadar di atas meja dan jari-jari yang menopang kepalanya. "Aku tadinya tidak percaya dengan orang-orang asing ini, jadinya aku ingin memastikan lagi. Aku minta beberapa ninjaku untuk menangkap dan menginterogasi lagi orang-orang yang sudah dilepaskan tentara Dhani-san. Hasilnya sama dengan yang didapat dari hasil interogasi jenderal Dhani-sama, dan aku menarik kesimpulan yang sederhana."

"Bahwa mereka sengaja diberikan informasi palsu karena para petingginya sudah mencurigai mereka akan tertangkap. Jadi saat mereka tertangkap, mereka akan membuat kita salah perhitungan, sementara mereka merencanakan serangan ke tempat lain." Mei berkata sambil memijat pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening yang mulai muncul.

"Tepat sekali."

"Tapi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kirigakure itu terpisah dari benua utama oleh laut. Biasanya ninjaku akan menggunakan jasa feri untuk menyeberang, tapi kita tidak punya waktu jika kita ingin menyelamatkan orang sebanyak mungkin."

"Kalian bisa meminjam pasukan nagaku." Melihat tatapan yang biasa dia dapat saat orang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan, Syadhanira melanjutkan, "Dua devisiku adalah pasukan penunggang naga. Karena mereka unit terbang, mobilitas mereka adalah yang terbaik di pasukanku dan tidak terhalang oleh bentuk daerah seperti gunung ataupun perairan."

Dia menoleh dan mengangguk pada sang Mizukage. "Shinobi anda bisa menumpang pada mereka untuk memberikan pasukan bantuan gelombang pertama. Tapi melihat dari isi surat daruratnya, sepertinya jumlah musuh itu lumayan banyak jadi aku akan meminta angkatan lautku untuk mengirimkan pasukan bantuan gelombang kedua."

"Kedengarannya bagus. Kira-kira pasukanmu itu bisa membawa berapa orang? Kita harus bisa memastikan siapa saja yang harus dikirim. Meski Kirigakure yang diserang, jika kita asal mengirim orang, kita bisa mengalami kehilangan yang lumayan besar."

"Baiklah, Raikage-sama. Dalam satu devisi terdapat paling tidak 200 penunggang, dan setiapnya bisa membawa kira-kira 8 orang, 10 kalau naganya besar. Secara hipotesis, orang yang bisa dibawa itu… sekitar 3200-3500 orang."

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan bantuan."

"Tidak, kita masih belum bisa tenang. Terutama dengan bagaimana mereka berperang, kemungkinan mereka memakai kendaraan dan senjata berat. Saya akan tetap mengyiapkan angkatan laut untuk mengirimkan pasukan bantuan gelombang kedua."

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mengintari meja bundar itu. Berdiri di depan sang ratu, Gaara seperti mencoba melihat langsung ke mata yang terlihat dari lubang topeng keemasan itu. Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi dia bisa merasakan Syadhanira memandang Jinchuriki Shukaku dengan tatapan penasaran dan menantang, seperti dia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan ketidaksabaran yang selalu ada di dalam diri setiap anak kecil. Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, seperti dia meminta persetujuan kepadanya. Hokage pirang itu tidak mengerti, mengangkat satu alisnya sebagai tanda apa yang dia maksud. Namun Gaara kembali menatap Syadhanira tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba sesuatu? Menurut laporan dan analisis kalian, pasukan penyerang menggunakan kendaraan dan senjata berat, kan? Jika memang mereka sengaja untuk memancing kita untuk menurunkan pertahanan di Kirigakure, kemungkinan mereka juga sudah merencanakan kedatangan pasukan bantuan, bukan?"

"Huhm... anda ada benarnya. Jadi apa yang anda mau sampaikan."

"Kalau mereka bisa menjebak kita, ini saatnya kita menjebak balik."

Syadhanira berpikir, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Namun Zakaria memotong dari tempat duduknya di belakang meja, tangan menggebrak furnitur itu hingga kayunya hancur. Beberapa pengawal Kage melompat ke depan untuk menghentikan apa saja yang akan raja tua itu lakukan.

"Kita tidak punya waktu! Kalau sampai orang-orang itu merebut satu saja dari wilayah negara shinobi, kita tidak akan punya kesempatan atau kekuatan untuk menyerang balik dengan maksimal."

Namun Syadhanira berbalik, tangan terangkat ke depan wajah Zakaria terselubung oleh energi hitam yang mengancam. Si raja tua berdiri, tangan segera bersandar di depan dadanya seperti akan menarik keluar sesuatu. Tangan itu ditahan oleh raja Angola, Bartholomew Malik, mencegahnya untuk meneruskan tindakannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan sikap keras kepalamu itu, Zakaria. Anak muda itu benar, kita tidak bisa langsung terjun ke medan perang tanpa rencana. Resikonya terlalu besar dan kemungkinan kerugian yang kita derita akan meledak." Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah ratu Mediterran, "Dhani, ingat tempatmu. Kau tidak oleh menggunakan kekuatan itu sembarangan."

"Ini bukan sembarang jika aku punya alasan untuk menghabisi orang tua arogan seperti dia."

"Kau berani menantangku, Syadhanira? Apa kau sudah lupa siapa kau ini?"

"Kau yang tidak tahu tempatmu, jadi sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu sebelum berkata. Kata-katamu itu berkontradiksi dengan tindakanmu, jika kau tidak sadar."

"Kita tidak perlu perpecahan di sini. Dhani, hentikan."

"Hanya karena kau yang minta, Ayah."

Dia menurunkan tangannya. Bartholomew tetap menahan posisinya, sampai pada akhirnya Zakaria melemaskan tangannya yang berada di depan dada, menghentikan apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada wanita itu. Bartholomew berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan, namun tidak sebelum berkata, "Jelaskan rencanamu, Kazekage. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kubisa."

88888

_**Perkemahan Pasukan Mediterran, 400 Meter Utara Konohagakure**_

Sakura Haruno hanya menatap dengan mata terbelalak dan rahang lemas saat dia melihat pasukan itu dari dekat. Beratus-ratus naga bersayap beserta penunggangnya bersiap untuk mengantar ninja-ninja yang akan berangkat ke Kirigakure sebagai pasukan bantuan. Salah satu penunggang, pemuda berambut putih dengan wajah berloreng hitam seperti harimau, menghampiri Jounin itu dan memberi salam, gerakan membuat bulan sabit dengan tangan kanan sebelum menyilangkan tangan itu di depan dada, yang Sakura tahu merupakan cara penghormatan orang Mediterran dari yang dia lihat. Sakura mencoba meniru gerakan itu, namun dia yang tidak terbiasa membuat gerakannya agak aneh. Pemuda di depannya hanya tersenyum melihat, bukan senyum meledek tapi senyum penuh pengertian.

"Nama saya Saibara Sabretooth, jenderal pasukan Dragoon Kerajaan Mediterran. Saya anggap anda yang bernama Sakura Haruno?"

"Ya, saya yang bernama Sakura. Komandan pasukan ninja medis yang bertugas kali ini. Saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

"Oh, silahkan. Kalau ada pertanyaan, jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Terima kasih."

Melihat orang-orang yang saling bantu membuatnya mengingat saat Perang Shinobi Besar. Tidak lagi terpisah oleh negara dan afinitas, dikarenakan mereka memiliki lawan yang kadang Sakura berpikir, apa rasa kesatuan ini akan muncul tanpa perlu adanya perang. Matanya terpaku agak lama ke beberapa naga yang memiliki kepala lebih dari satu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa setiap kepala itu memilki pikiran sendiri atau tidak.

"Bagaimana perang kalian itu bermulai? Saya memang sudah membaca laporan yang diberikan dari Angola, tapi saya mau mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang bergelut langsung di perang ini."

"Sakura-san mau mendengar dari mana?"

"Ya... dari bagaimana ini semua dimulai. Juga kenapa perangnya bisa berlangsung selama 20 tahun? Itu waktu yang lama sekali."

"Bagaimana mulainya, ya... sebenarnya alasan dasarnya itu perebutan kekuasan. Dua jenderal kembar Angola, Ebony dan Ivory, itu adalah salah satu kandidat penerus Kerajaan Angola selain Lucius. Mereka berdua itu terkenal atas pengabdian mereka pada negara, tapi banyak yang menganggap mereka itu hanya mengincar tahta. Yang Mulia Malik itu tidak memiliki anak, dan tidak ada penerus selain para jenderalnya."

"Tunggu dulu, tapi aku mendengar Syadhanira-sama itu anaknya? Apa dia itu bukan anak kandungnya."

"Ya, Yang Mulia Dhani itu bukan anaknya. Tapi jika kau bertanya tentang anak angkat, maka nyaris semua jenderal Angola adalah anak angkat Yang Mulia Malik, jadi sebenarnya perebutan kekuasaan itu sudah bisa dipastikan."

"Kalian sudah bisa menebak hal ini, kenapa tidak ada cara pencegahan untuk menghentikannya."

"Angola tidak bisa dipecah hanya supaya setiap jenderal memiliki negara bagian untuk dipimpin. Hal itu akan merenggangkan persatuan."

Saibara berhenti di depan naga besar berwarna hijau kebiruan. Sakura menatap dengan kagum dengan besarnya dan enam pasang mata yang menatap balik.

"Perkenalkan, ini partnerku Tiamat. Tiamat, ini Sakura Haruno. Komandan ninja medis."

**"Salam kenal Haruno-san."**

"Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Sampai di mana aku cerita? Oh ya, perebutan kekuasaan. Ebony dan Ivory yang tidak puas dengan keputusan Yang Mulia Malik untuk tidak membagi Angola, menghilang dari mata publik selama beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya muncul kembali dengan pasukan negara-negara yang tidak termasuk ke dalam daerah kekuasan Angola, Mediterran, ataupun Nusabaru, menyerang negara-negara kecil dan mengambil daerah mereka sebelum merembak ke mana-mana."

"Itu... agak tidak masuk akal. Kalau kekuasaan yang mereka incar, bukannya mereka sudah dapatkan dengan menjadi kepala dari negara-negara yang lain?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Ada yang bilang mereka itu gila, ada yang bilang mereka itu dicuci otak oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, ada juga yang berteori kalau mereka itu melakukan semua ini bukan untuk kekuasaan, melainkan karena peperangan itu menjadi semacam hiburan bagi mereka. Banyak hipotesis, tapi tidak ada cara untuk membuktikannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti. Mereka mengincar senjata pemusnah masal apa saja yang bisa mereka dapat, entah itu Bijuu atau semacamnya."

Salah satu tentara berseragam berlari ke depan Saibara dan memberi hormat. Saibara membalas dengan salam yang sama sebelum dia membiarkan tentara itu menurunkan posisinya.

"Sir, everything is ready. _(Pak, semua siap.)_"

"Good work, soldier. Tell the other we are ready to take off in five minutes. _(Kerja bagus, prajurit. Katakan pada yang lain kita akan siap untuk berangkat dalam lima menit.)_"

Dia kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura untuk menaiki Tiamat. Sakura yang agak ragu, memanjat naik punggung bergerigi sementara salah satu kepala Tiamat mengamati Jounin itu. Melihat wajah yang terlihat agak tidak nyaman, Tiamat tertawa rendah.

"**Perlu beberapa waktu untuk terbiasa dengan punggung kasarku ini, Sakura-san. Mungkin beberapa penerbangan bisa lakukan itu."**

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Membiarkan beberapa orang menaiki punggungnya, Tiamat menoleh dan mengangguk pada tuannya. Saibara kemudian menaiki tunggangannya, tangan mencengkram salah satu duri besar yang menonjol keluar dari kulit bersisik naga itu. Dia mengangkat tangan, member tanda kepada seluruh pasukannya untuk bersiap. Dalam satu koordinasi yang terlatih baik, pasukan itu berangkat, memenuhi langit Hi no Kuni dengan naga-naga yang mungkin hanya pernah dilihat dalam buku cerita.

Di dalam Menara Hokage, para Kage menyaksikan keberangkatan mereka. Syadhanira berbalik meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Hinata tetap tidak bergeming di tempat dia berdiri sejak diteleportasi ke ruangan itu. Tidak memperdulikan mata A yang tidak berpindah dari dirinya yang tidak bergerak, wajah tanpa ekspresi jelas selain ketegangan yang tampak selalu ada di antara alisnya.

"Kapan kira-kira pasukanmu bisa membawa bantuan gelombang kedua?"

"Segera, tapi tidak bisa dipercepat. Tidak seperti para penunggang, persiapan kami tidak bisa terburu-buru."

"Dan kapan segera itu?"

"Kira-kira 2 jam, Raikage-sama. Perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan armada kapal kami, perbekalan, persenjataan, dan peralatan lain-lain harus mendapat pemeriksaan menyeluruh."

"Uhm..."

"Ada apa Raikage-sama?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tidak melihat dan memeriksa persiapan pasukanmu sendiri? Bukankah itu kewajiban seorang pemimpin pasukan militer untuk mengawasi kelangsungannya?"

"Saya tidak memiliki alasan. Namun semua sudah terkendali."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin."

"Karena saya, tidak, kita semua akan bisa memastikannya dalam tiga... dua... satu..."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kayu ruangan pertemua itu terbuka dengan kerasnya, namun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lepas dari engsel. Seorang pemuda berseragam jubah putih yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil dari yang dipakai oleh Hinata menerobos masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan para Kage yang hadir di sana. Matanya dan tingkahnya hanya terpaku pada Hinata, yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak senang karena kurangnya rasa penghormatan kepada para Kage. Tentara itu baru sadar saat Hinata menyilangkan lengannya dan matanya tidak mau melihat langsung ke arah dirinya itu.

"Maafkan tingkah laku orang saya yang satu ini. Dia memang tidak bisa membaca suasana dan tidak tahu tempatnya."

Si tentara itu mencoba minta maaf kepada jenderalnya, namun karena menggunakan bahasa yang tidak para Kage mengerti, apa yang dia ucapkan tidak memiliki arti pada semua yang hadir di sana kecuali Hinata. Hinata tidak memperdulikannya, dan hanya seperti memberikannya peringatan atau janji untuk menghukumnya lain hari dan langsung meminta laporan dari prajurit yang sedang mencoba menahan rasa malu itu.

"The report, soldier... _(Laporan...)_"

"Uhm, y-yes, ma'am. The Mothership has been prepared to take off. Barracuda I, II, III have been repaired completely after the accident with stray shore rocks along with Hammerhead XI, but the main engines might still need to be cooled down first or it will overheat and risking a meltdown. _(Uhm… baik, bu. Kapal Induk sudah siap untuk berangkat. Barracuda I, II, III juga sudah diperbaiki bersama dengan Hammerhead XI setelah kecelakaan dengan karang pinggir pantai itu, tapi mesin utamanya masih harus didinginkan dulu, jika tidak mau mesinnya meleleh.)_"

"So 2 hours still aren't enough? This is bad, we're wasting time if we waiting for another 3 hours just for the cool down. We're in war here, and a reinforcement for that matter. Isn't there anything you people can do to accelerate the process? _(Jadi kemungkinan perkiraan 2 jam masih tidak cukup? Ini buruk, kita buang-buang waktu kalau kita menunggu 3 jam hanya untuk pendinginan mesin. Kita ini sedang berperang, ditambah lagi kita ini pasukan bantuan. Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mempercepat prosesnya?)_"

"Sorry, ma'am. But if we want to make the process faster, we need our best men back home. We simply don't have enough resources here, men or materials. _(Maaf, bu. Tapi jika kita mau mempercepat presesnya, kita akan butuh orang-orang terbaik kita di rumah. Kita tidak memiliki modal yang cukup, baik itu tenaga ataupun material.)_"

"I understand. You can dismiss now, but don't forget that you still have punishment to do for your insolence in this sacred meeting. _(Aku mengerti. Kau boleh bubar, tapi jangan lupa kau masih harus menjalani hukuman karena kekurangajaranmu di pertemuan penting ini)_"

Prajurit itu mengangguk dengan bahu yang sedikit turun saat dia membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya. Hinata hanya mendesah memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan masalah baru ini. Tapi jika rencana sang Kazekage itu berhasil, dia bisa mendapat waktu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Raikage menyilangkan kedua lengannya meski tangan kirinya sudah tidak ada, ekspresinya menampakkan dengan jelas bahwa dia seperti menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Aku anggap... kau perlu lebih dari dua jam untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Saat armada saya datang ke sini, ada kecelakaan kecil yang membuat empat kapal kami mengalami kerusakan. Sepertinya kerusakan itu lebih parah dari dugaan sebelumnya, jadi intinya ya, seperti akan lebih dari 2 jam sebelum kita bisa berangkat."

"Kita tidak punya waktu, kau tahu itu."

"Ini kesalahan saya, memang. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengurangi kerugian yang akan terjadi kerena keterlambatan ini. Namunsaya sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang akan bisa kita lakukan sebagai rencana suplementari dari taktik yang sudah disusun oleh Kazekage-sama. Memang bukan taktik yang terbaik, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali."

88888

_**Langit Sebelah Barat Daya Mizu no Kuni, 300 Meter Dari Kirigakure**_

"Kita hampir sampai."

Sakura berusaha melihat dari balik punggung Saibara yang masih memacu Tiamat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Angin keras yang menampar wajahnya membuatnya sulit membuka mata, terutama dengan kecepatan mengerikan seperti ini. Saibara hanya menghentakkan kakinya ke sisi kanan kiri perut Tiamat, membuat naga itu menukik tajam dan diikuti oleh pasukan terbang yang lain. Suara dari salah satu penunggang di sebelah kanannya membuat Sakura berusaha melihat ke darat, mengetahui itu sebenarnya adalah teriakan peringatan serangan. Benar saja. Jounin berambut merah muda itu bisa melihat beberapa ketapel raksasa sedang mengunci sasaran ke arah mereka.

Beberapa orang dari devisi penembak jitu mulai mengisi assault rifle atau crossbow baja mereka. Satu tembakan dilancarkan, arang raksasa yang terbakar melesat cepat ke antara para Dragoon yang segera menghindar dengan gesit. Ali Hillis, letnan pasukan penembak jitu menembak salah satu pelepas peluru ketapel dengan busur silangnya, anak panah baja putih menembus tepat di antara mata. Para shinobi melompat turun dari tumpangan mereka, melancarkan serangan jarak dekat yang segera membuat koordinasi dari pasukan penembak jauh itu berantakan. Salah satu ninja Kumogakure melemparkan kunai dengan bom kertas menggantung di ujungnya ke sebuah catapult. Ledakannya membawa serpihan kayu yang hancur sampai ke 40 meter dari tempat ketapel itu tadinya berada.

Perang pun dimulai...


	10. The Lightning God of Gelel

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

"**Demon, Summon, Non-human talking"**

'**Demon, Summon, Non-human thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto along with its setting and character.

**88888**

**Wounded Dragon, Crying Fox**

Chapter 10: The Lightning God of Gelel

**88888**

Suara ledakan yang bersahutan di kejauhan akhirnya sampai ke telinganya. Jari-jari tangan yang saling berkaitan menyangga wajahnya di atas meja yang tertutup dengan strategi perang dan peta daerah sekitar yang pasukannya dapatkan dari ninja yang diam-diam dia sudah bunuh, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia pernah menginjakan kaki di tempat ini, dia tahu itu. Namun dengan keadaan yang sulit membuatnya mengambil keputusan yang juga sulit. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Orang yang sudah membawanya kembali ke jalan yang benar, kali ini dia akan beradu senjata dengan orang itu. Tidak pernah dia memikirkan scenario seperti ini, membuatnya sedikit ragu dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Namun kondisi orang-orangnya adalah yang terpenting, dia akan lakukan apa saja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka meski harus membuat perjanjian dengan orang-orang gila yang memerintah negara yang sudah meliquidasi tempat tinggal mereka.

Dia mendengar suara kain yang menjadi pintu tendanya tersibak, dan seorang prajuritnya yang berbaju zirah lengkap berdiri tegak di depannya sambil memberi hormat. Melepaskan tanganya dari posisi mengatupnya untuk membalas salam prajurit itu, lalu mempersilahkan untuk memberi laporannya. Prajurit itu mengangguk.

"Pasukan artileri kita sudah melancarkan serangan mereka ke Kirigakure dengan sukses setelah strategi serangan pura-pura telah dilancarkan. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, pasukan dari Devisi IX Mediterran bersama pasukan bantuan negara ninja luar menghadang majunya pasukan kaki untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Tentara artileri kita terpaksa mundur untuk menghindari kerugian lebih lanjut."

"Begitu, kah? Sepertinya memang benar orang-orang dari Persatuan sudah ambil start lebih dulu untuk mendapat bantuan dari para ninja itu. Pasti para Kage-nya sudah membongkar tentang perjanjian rahasia yang tetua Konoha buat dengan Ebony dan Ivory sampai mereka bisa semudah itu bersekutu dengan orang Mediterran. Yah… bukan salah mereka."

"Jenderal Khan?"

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf jika saya lancang, jenderal. Namun tentara saya mendengar soal rumor yang beredar, bahwa tuan jenderal pernah datang ke tanah ini. Apa itu benar, tuan?"

Sang jenderal hanya memijit jembatan hidungnya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka pasti akan tahu. Namun masalahnya seharusnya tidak tepat pada saat dia sedang galau akan keadaan moralnya yang terjebak dalam keputusan 'teman atau rakyat' dengan tindakannya menyerang negara shinobi besar. Dia akan bertanya dari mana prajuritnya itu tahu, namun dia menahan diri. Dia tidak bisa menghalangi orang untuk bercerita soal hal seperti ini, toh bukan rahasia ini.

"Ya... itu benar. Aku dan klanku dulu pernah datang ke sini kira-kira 10 tahun lalu. Dan kami tadinya juga menginvasi sebelum menyadari kami sudah ditipu, lalu kami menggabungkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan lawan kami."

Meski tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup helm, sang jenderal bisa menebak mata prajuritnya itu terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"T-Tapi... kalau begitu anda saat ini sedang melawan teman lama anda sendiri?"

"Begitulah."

"Anda sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan prospek itu?"

Kepalan tangan jenderalnya melayang tepat saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menghantam dan membelah mejanya dengan sekali pukul. Prajurit itu melompat mundur, namun tidak melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar dia sudah melangkahi authoritasnya, dan dia tidak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk melawan kemurkaan atasannya itu. Namun apa yang ditunggu tidak datang, dan dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata yang tidak sadar sudah dia tutup.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"Maafkan saya, jenderal..."

"Pergi dari hadapanku."

Prajurit itu segera mematuhi perintah atasannya, tidak lagi mau membuatnya semakin berang dengan salah bicara. Namun paling tidak dia selamat dan bisa menceritakan apa sejarah jenderal mereka dengan tanah shinobi ini pada yang lainnya.

**88888**

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Menara Hokage**_

"From the hometown, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Hinata membuka perkamen yang baru saja diserahkan oleh pengantar pesan kerajaan. Kelompok yang secara spesifik dilatih dalam tehnik teleportasi dan sihir elemen angin untuk membantu mempercepat lari mereka jika dibutuhkan, membuat mereka sebagai sekelompok orang tercepat di seluruh tanah barat. Namun meski memiliki potensi untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang sangat efisien karena mereka nyaris tidak membuat suara dalam aksinya dan kerja mereka yang selalu bersih, orang-orang kebanyakan hanya menggunakan kemampuan mereka sebagai pengantar surat membuat kebanyakan anggotanya pergi dan bergabung dengan pasukan Persekutuan karena tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan.

Kaias adalah salah satu dari 33 orang dari 227 pengantar pesan yang tetap tinggal di pihak Persatuan setelah imigrasi masal 17 bulan yang lalu dengan alasan orang-orang Persekutuan tidak mungkin mau untuk menepati janji mereka. Sejak itu dia menerima pekerjaan langsung dari para jenderal juga dengan mendapat imbalan yang besar, membuat mereka yang setia semakin percaya. Hinata melemparkan senyum padanya saat dia memberikan gulungan kertas itu, dan dia membalas dengan sedikit menurunkan topi baretnya sambil menunduk dan menghilang dari ruangan itu dengan sebuah kilatan cahaya.

Hinata hanya menyisir cepat suratnya sebelum menghela nafas dan melempar seluruh beratnya ke sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto yang hanya mengangkat alis. Pertemuan para Kage sudah selesai dan masing-masing sudah kembali ke kamar hotel masing-masing, namun mereka berdua sedang menunggu berita dari Mediterran tentang perbaikan kapal laut milik Devisi VI yang katanya rusak menghantam karang dan mesinnya meleleh. Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke lemari es yang dia pasang sendiri di sudut ruangan. Mengeluarkan dua botol sake dan menuangkannya ke sebuah piring ceper, dia memberikan salah satunya pada Hinata yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan gulungan kertas itu.

"Jadi… apa katanya?"

"Mereka bisa kirim bantuan tenaga, bahan, dan peralatan. Masalahnya adalah di bagian pengirimannya, kapal kargo tidak memiliki senjata untuk melindungi bawaannya. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apakah orang Persekutuan akan menyerang kapalnya di tengah jalan atau tidak."

"Kenapa tidak tugaskan saja kapal penyerang untuk menjaga? Bukannya itu seharusnya sudah jadi protocol dasar, sama saja seperti misi kelas B penjagaan orang penting, kan?"

"Memang. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah tidak ada kapal penyerang yang bebas tugas di Mediterran dan yang tersisa di markas besar hanya kapal pemancing dan kapal layar; jelas bukan jenis yang bisa kau harapkan untuk menjaga 3 kargo yang masing-masing lebih berat dari Kuchiyose Gamabunta-sama."

"Jadi kau bawa semua kapal perangmu." Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana dengan negaramu kalau semua pasukan pertahanannya pergi?"

"Memang semua kapal angkatan laut keluar dari dermaga bersama dengan pasukan naga angkatan udara, tapi Mediterran tidak sekecil itu. Kebanyakan pasukan pertahanan yang tinggal adalah orang-orang dari angkatan darat yang memang paling banyak jumlahnya. Meski begitu bukan berarti tidak ada masalah."

"Seperti kenyataan bahwa angkatan laut itu adalah devisi terkuat kalian? Bagaimana kalau kau kirimkan kapal yang masih benar untuk mengintersepsi kargonya? Dengan begitu dia jadi punya penjaga."

"Kalau begitu masalahnya adalah waktu. Dari Mediterran ke selatan Hi no Kuni perlu sekitar 12 jam; mengirim pasukan penjaga dan kembali akan makan waktu... tapi mungkin bisa kalau hanya separuh jalan. Memang kesannya jadi seperti bertaruh apa selama setengah jalan itu kargonya akan diserang atau tidak, tapi kalau melakukan intersepsi mungkin kita bisa..."

Naruto menutup mulutnya untuk menahan reaksi kantuk yang sudah menumpuk selama beberapa hari ini dengan banyaknya pertemuan-pertemuan dan rapat strategi, membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepala melihat ketidakseriusannya dalam masalah itu. Hinata menyuarakan ketidaksenangannya, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum malas dan membuat sang jenderal memutar mata tunggalnya. Menggigit lidahnya untuk mengehentikan gumaman sarkastik yang siap meluncur, Hinata berusahan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Hinata memperhatikan bayangan yang terpantul di atas sake miliknya. Masih belum tersentuh, terletak di atas meja, dia mengambil cawan itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Pahit dan panas meluncur di tenggorokan, namun itu bukan sensasi yang tidak diinginkan mengingat bagaimana hasil fermentasi beras ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan sedikit kepenatannya hanya dengan rasa. Tapi kalau diingat lagi, dia sebenarnya belum pernah minum sake sebelumnya. Memang selalu ada yang pertama untuk semuanya.

"Ada apa?"

"...Tidak ada."

Hinata tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali meneguk jatahnya. Cawan kedua, dan dia sudah mulai agak pusing. Sedikit membuatnya terkejut karena dia sebenarnya bisa tahan sampai gelas ke-4 gin. Kepalanya mendengung, dan sedikit terbuai uforia. Paling tidak dia bisa sedikit menghilang rasa khawatirnya akan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah ini.

Sementara jenderal Mediterran termenung, sang Hokage merasa tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti ruangannya itu. Memainkan jari-jarinya, dia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu dan berhenti saat dia melihat Hinata yang menatap keluar jendela dengan mata yang nanar. Dia terpaksa menelan lagi kata-kata yang sudah dia rancang dengan baik beserta dengan jawaban yang dia sudah bayangkan untuk dia ucapkan untuk setiap situasi. Hinata tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, lalu bertanya tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ichiraku Ramen masih ada, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya. Kalau kedai itu masih ada, Konoha tidak perlu keluar anggaran tambahan untuk impor ramenmu itu. Baguslah."

"Aw... Hinata, kau jahat sekali padaku~"

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat dia melihat wajah sang Rokudaime Hokage yang terkenal dan disegani di seluruh penjuru benua berubah menjadi apa yang hanya bisa dilihat di wajah anak kecil yang sedang marah dengan ibunya karena tidak dipenuhi keinginannya. Kedua mata tertutup yang membuatnya makin terlihat seperti rubah secara tidak sadar sudah menyebabkan tangannya membelai pipi bergaris tiga, sebelum Hinata menarik tangannya itu. Melempar pandangannya ke tangan pengkhianatnya; hal yang tidak lepas dari mata Naruto, yang pada awalnya hanya memandang bingung lalu segera berubah menjadi seringai jahil.

"Sudah kuduga..."

"Apanya?" Naruto hanya menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"Kau masih punya rasa padaku." Hinata mendengus, lalu tertawa pendek, hambar dan mengejek.

"Apa itu punya arti di matamu? Jangan besar kepala kau hanya karena aku masih menyimpan sisa-sisa hospitalitas pada teman lama, Hokage-sama, karena kalau itu yang kau maksud maka kau tidaklah istimewa."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bermimpi?"

Dia kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu di pikirannya. Namun tatapan matanya masih tetap terpaku pada si mantan Hyuuga yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ichiraku Ramen... jam setengah 8."

"Maaf?"

"Kau, aku, ke Ichiraku Ramen." Hinata menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan tawa saat dia mulai mengerti maksudnya.

"Seperti itukah caramu mengajak kencan wanita?"

"Ayolah... kau mau membuatku makin nggak enak hati? Aku sudah cukup merendah untuk bisa mengeluarkan itu dari mulutku."

"Oke, jam setengah 8. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku atau semacamnya, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa soal itu." Melangkah keluar jendela, Hinata tersenyum tipis sebelum melompat turun ke atap rumah yang mengelilingi Menara Hokage. "Sampai nanti malam, Hokage-sama."

Naruto hanya terdiam selama 22 detik di tempat sambil menatap titik tadinya Hinata berdiri, paling tidak sampai satu hal yang baru saja dia sadari membuatnya tiba-tiba panik.

"Gila... aku punya kencan malam ini..."

**88888**

_**Kirigakure no Sato, Lokasi Bentrokan**_

Sunyi setelah badai, paling tidak kelihatannya. Siapa saja yang berada di sana akan menyadari tensi yang menyesakkan menyelimuti seluruh Mizu no Kuni seperti belitan Kuchiyose Orochimaru, dan tidak ada satu pun yang berani untuk memecahnya. Di antara kabut yang semakin tebal bersama dengan tenggelamnya matahari, pasukan gabungan Mediterran dan aliansi shinobi membuat tenda sementara untuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

Berdiri di antara tentaranya yang sedang istirahat di sekililing api unggun, Saibara mulai memutar otak saat dia menerima informasi dari intel yang sudah menyusup ke antara pasukan musuh. Jika benar mereka yang menjadi lawan mereka sekarang, akan sangat sulit untuk bertempur dengan sepenuh tenaga dikarenakan bagaimana hubungan pasukan itu dengan pasukan Persekutuan. Gelel bukanlah musuh, itu yang selalu Yang Mulia Dhani katakan. Dan dia setuju akan hal itu. Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertempur.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Saibara menoleh pada wakil aliansi shinobi yang baru saja selesai mengurusi mereka yang terluka. Sakura sedikit khawatir karena dia melihat jenderal Mediterran itu menerima berita dari mata-mata dan sekarang dia terlihat ragu. Apa dia mengenali musuh mereka?

"...Bisa dibilang keadaaan akan jadi sedikit rumit di sini."

Sudah kuduga, itu yang muncul di pikiran Sakura Haruno. Dia menyuarakan pikirannya, dan jenderal Devisi IX membenarkannya.

"Tapi tujuan kita ke sini adalah untuk mengusir penyerang Kirigakure keluar dari daerah ini. Pasukan kaki punya kelemahan dengan pasukan penunggang naga karena jarak tembak mereka tidak bisa mengenai kami yang terbang di angkasa, jadi yang menjadi masalah adalah pasukan artileri mereka. Mereka besar dan bisa menembak jauh, namun butuh waktu untuk membidik dan tidak bisa dipindahkan begitu saja. Namun dengan jumlah kita yang lumayan banyak, akan sulit untuk melakukan manuver udara tanpa salah satu tembakan mereka mengenai kita."

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana? Melakukan sabotase?"

"Itu rencananya. Tapi dengan lumpuhnya pasukan kaki karena adanya pasukan udara kita, mereka akan memperkuat pertahanan di sekitar pasukan artileri, otomatis membuat sabotase nyaris tidak mungkin."

"Jadi untuk melakukan sabotase harus di saat pertahanan mereka melemah, dan saat itu hanyalah pada malam hari dimana kebanyakan mereka sedang istirahat. Tapi sekarang muncul masalah baru; saat malam adalah juga pada saat kita terbatas dalam soal pengelihatan. Kedua pihak tidak bisa bergerak dengan sedikitnya cahaya, ditambah lagi dengan kabut alami Kirigakure yang semakin memperburuk situasi." Saibara mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Jounin itu, dan mulai menimbang-nimbang rencana apa yang bisa mereka gunakan.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah melumpuhkan penjaga artileri mereka dari jauh, lalu melakukan sabotase setelahnya. Pasukan Devisi XI yang ikut dengan kita adalah para penembak jitu, namun tanpa bisa melihat target mereka tidak berguna. Kalian punya beberapa Hyuuga yang bisa menunjukkan posisi penjaga mereka, kan?"

"Tapi itu mustahil! Bagaimana bisa kalian menembak tepat jika hanya dengan petunjuk dari mulut ke mulut?"

"Akan jadi sedikit bertaruh, memang. Tapi orang-orang Devisi XI itu kemampuannya selalu bisa diandalkan, meski aku belum pernah melihat mereka menembak target dengan hanya petunjuk lisan."

Sakura menghela nafas mendengarnya. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan rencana yang tidak seratus persen. Jika serangan initial mereka tidak mengenai sasaran, itu akan memperingatkan yang lain dan habis sudahlah mereka karena sudah membongkar posisi mereka. Tapi mereka juga tidak ada pilihan lain. Kalau mereka tidak bisa melumpuhkan artileri musuh, itu akan membuat lubang besar di tatanan pasukan mereka. Dengan cepatnya perkembangan di garis depan, tidak sampai besok untuk bisa yakin lawan akan menduduki Kirigakure. Sakura tidak pernah menyukai di saat terlalu banyak konflik dalam sebuah pilihan, itu membuatnya ingat pada...

"...Kita akan mengirim pasukan dengan jumlah kecil, namun tersebar banyak di sekitar tempat artileri mereka parkir, menghabisi satu persatu para penjaganya sementara kalian para shinobi bergerak mendekat untuk menghancurkan ketapel-ketapel itu."

Sakura tidak memperhatikan Saibara sampai dia menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan gambar skema sederhana sebuah mekanisme pelontar. Mengambil dan mengamati gambar itu, dia melihat sebuah anak panah yang menunjuk titik di antara dua garis yang sepertinya adalah pelontarnya dan mekanisme roda.

"Rusak saja bagian yang sudah ditunjuk di dalam skema itu, aku tidak perduli bagaimana asalkan tidak berisik. Jika titik tumpu pada sebuah pengungkit rusak, akan sulit untuk memperbaikinya dan itu memberi kita waktu. Devisi XI akan lindungi kalian, baik dari jauh atau pun dekat."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian penunggang naga?"

"Sayangnya, situasi seperti ini adalah saat kami sedang berada di titik paling tidak berguna. Kami akan menjaga kemah ini, dan akan langsung memberikan back-up saat keadaan jadi tidak terkendali dan memaksa kita untuk mundur."

Ragu dia merasa, namun Sakura mengangguk dan membawa pasukannya bersama dengan orang-orang Devisi XI. Hanya berbekalkan petunjuk yang di dapat oleh para Hyuuga yang ikut bersama mereka, mereka menelusuri tanah berkabut terkenal Kirigakure. Perjalanan mereka tenang dan tidak bersuara sama sekali, sampai Kurotsuchi menoleh pada seorang anggota pasukan penembak mereka; seorang gadis bertubuh kecil mengangkut sebuah senjata besar yang aneh di punggungnya, dan berbicara dengan suara pelan kepadanya.

"Kau tidak lelah mengangkat semua itu?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

Kunoichi Iwa itu terlihat tidak percaya, membuat si penembak jitu memutar mata kehijauannya. Kurotsuchi meneruskan,

"Kau terlihat terlalu muda untuk ikut berperang."

"Maybe because it's _you_ who looks older that it should have. _**(Mungkin itu karena kau yang terlihat tua.)**_" Yang diajak bicara bergumam pelan, namun beberapa tentara Devisi XI yang mendengarnya berusaha menahan tawa. Kurotsuchi yang tidak mengerti bahasa yang mereka pakai, namun menyadari orang-orang asing itu sedang menertawakannya, meraih seragam gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk bertatap mata dengannya.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan; tapi aku tidak akan pernah, kuulangi, _tidak akan pernah _beri kalian peluang untuk itu. Kau beruntung kita saat ini ada di pihak yang sama, dan kau beruntung aku sempat khawatir denganmu."

Sekarang, seluruh pasukan berhenti melihat pergumulan itu. Sakura mengerutkan alis dan melangkah maju untuk melerai, namun sebuah lengan segera memalangi jalannya sambil membuat isyarat untuk tidak ikut campur. Sakura hanya semakin tidak yakin dengan tindakan itu karena si gadis misterius mendengus tidak sopan pada Kurotsuchi.

"Kau tidak usah capek-capek mengkhawatirkan aku, kalau kau memang tidak perduli. Aku tidak memintanya. Kau pikir kami ini tidak bisa jaga diri kami sendiri? Tidak seperti kalian, kami ini sanggup bertahan perang berdekade, sementara kalian hanya dalam sehari kehilangan 50.000 orang dan yang terluka tidak terhitung. Simpan saja rasa kasihan itu untuk orang-orangmu saja."

"Kurang ajar!"

Kunoichi Iwagakure itu luar biasa berang, kepalan tangan kanannya ditarik untuk persiapan pukulan ke wajah. Gadis itu hanya mencengkram tangan yang masih menggenggam seragamnya dan melepaskannya dengan paksa sebelum Kurotsuchi sempat melayangkan tinju. Mendorong paksa wanita berambut hitam di hadapannya; Ali Hillis segera mengangkat senjata yanng tersambung di belakang punggungnya sebagai perisai, menahan serangan yang dilancarkan mengunakan senjata yang sama.

Jenderal Sawada tidak senang, melihat letnannya berkelahi dengan sekutunya bukanlah hal yang bagus. Namun, sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menjurus sampai ke arah rasisme adalah keterlaluan. Dia tidak terlihat memiliki masalah dengan orang-orang dari Kumo, kenapa dengan Iwa tidak sama? Mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah letnannya, jenderal Devisi XI menggeramkan ancamannya.

"What you had done is not very honorable, Hillis. Do you know it's hard enough to gain their trust? We need their help. _**(Apa yang kau lakukan itu tidaklah terpuji, Hillis. Kau tahu sudah cukup sulit untuk dapatkan kepercayaan mereka? Kita butuh mereka.)**_"

"We don't. We've survive this long without them. _**(Kita tidak butuh bantuan. Kita bertahan selama ini tanpa mereka.)**_"

"And just who do you meant by 'them'? Shinobi in general or just from the Village of Stone? I know you don't think highly of them the same as people of the Leaf or the Cloud, but why? Give me a valid reason why you hate them so much? _**(Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'? Para shinobi secara garis besar atau hanya yang berasal dari Iwa? Aku tahu kau tidak menghormati mereka sama seperti Konoha atau pun Kumo, tapi kenapa? **__**Beri aku satu alasan bagus kenapa kau sebegitu bencinya dengan mereka?)**_"

"Hate? It's not hate, General. It's properly caution, for them is not but a bunch of back-stabbing traitors that will actively sought a way to make them the superior. You can take my words, General, that they will be the first one who will sever our tie of alliance when the war finally ends. If, the war can really ends. _**(Benci? In bukan benci, Jenderal. Ini waspada, mereka itu tidak lebih dari sekelompok pengkhianat yang akan menusuk kita dari belakang dan berusaha mencari cara untuk menjadi yang superior dalam berbagai jalan. Anda bisa pegang kata-kata saya, Jenderal, bahwa mereka akan menjadi yang pertama yang memutuskan hubungan persekutuan saat perang ini akhirnya selesai. Kalau, perang ini memang bisa selesai.)**_"

"It's not the time, Hillis. You chose a wrong moment to speak, and you will be punished for it after this mission is completed because of your offense of wrong accusation. Hostility in the middle of battlefield should be aimed for enemies alone. _**(Bukan saatnya, Hillis. Kau memilih waktu yang salah untuk bicara, dan kau akan dihukum setelah misi ini selesai dikarenakan tuduhanmu yang tidak berbukti. Ketidakramahan di medan perang hanya dibagi untuk musuhmu saja.)**_"

"Yes, sir. _**(Baik, pak.)**_"

Tidak sedikit yang terkejut melihat letnan mereka menerima begitu saja hukumannya, meski alasan yang kenapa dia dihukum sedikit tidak 'adil', melihat kebebasan berbicara sebenarnya adalah hal yang sangat dianjurkan di Mediterran. Yang Mulia Dhani selalu memberikan kesempatan kepada setiap orangnya sebanyak mungkin menyuarakan pendapat, di mana saja dan kapan saja, dan melihat seorang letnan dihukum karena hal itu membuat beberapa tentara menjadi tidak senang. Namun Hillis seperti tidak perduli dengan kejadian itu, mengangkat bahu dan mengembalikan senjatanya ke belakang punggungnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara, mereka meneruskan perjalanan dengan atmosfer tegang luar biasa.

"Kita berada di jarak 300 meter dari daerah tempat mereka memarkir artileri mereka. Apa ini cukup?" Jenderal Sawada mengangguk.

"Ya, ini jarak aman untuk menembak. Kalau pun kita pada akhirnya ketahuan, kita bisa mengetahu itu dan langsung bisa menarik diri."

"Uhm, begitu?" Hyuuga yang menawarkan dirinya untuuk menjadi pemandu jenderal itu mengangguk setuju, begitu juga dengan si tangan kanan Mizukage, Ao.

"Everyone in position! Make sure to aim at different targets and shoot them without break. We have to make sure our entrance is invisible this time. _**(Semua masuk dalam posisi! Pastikan kalian membidik target yang berbeda dan tembak mereka tanpa adanya jeda. Kita harus memastikan kita masuk tanpa terlihat kali ini.)**_"

Membuat sebuah barisan lurus, mereka mulai berusaha menyesuai diri dengan petunjuk-petunjuk lisan yang para pengguna Byakugan berikan pada mereka. Tidak ada yang menghitung berapa banyak sebenarnya jumlah pasukan penembak Mediterran yang ikut dengan mereka, namun melihat mereka berbaris di depan membuat beberapa terkejut dengan sedikitnya jumlah mereka jika dibandingkan dengan pasukan shinobi yang hadir. Sawada mengangkat tangan kanannya, tanda bagi pasukannya itu untuk bersiap, lalu menurunkannya seperti dia sedang memukul udara. Tembakan yang sudah diredam suaranya mulai bermunculan, menjatuhkan satu persatu para penjaga yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar catapult. Mereka yang menyadari teman mereka ditembak dari jauh, segera menyusul nasibnya.

Kemampuan yang membuat para shinobi berdecak kagum, namun segera diingatkan akan tugas meereka sendiri membuat mereka segera bersiaga dan berangkat menuju pertempuran mereka. Masih dengan berbekalkan pentunjuk para Hyuuga, Devisi XI terus melumpuhkan tentara yang memasuki daerah itu. Namun keadaan menjadi lebih tegang saat seorang Hyuuga yang berada di belakang Hillis melihat seorang muncul dari arah kemah pasukan musuh.

"Ada yang datang, 5 meter di sebelah timurlaut dari yang terakhir kau tembak. Seorang dengan jubah biru dan rambut pirang panjang, tidak ada tanda-tanda seragam seperti yang dipakai oleh para penjaga. Aneh sekali, apa dia bukan bagian dari pasukannya?"

Hillis terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menembak atau tidak, membuat Hyuuga itu berpikir bahwa yang baru saja dia beritahu posisinya adalah seorang yang bukan berasal dari pasukan musuh. Namun, tanpa peringatan Hillis langsung menembak ke arah yang sudah ditunjuk oleh sang Hyuuga. Orang itu sudah sedikit bergeser dari posisi yang sebelumnya, membuat tembakan yang diterimanya tidaklah fatal. Seperti bisa merasakan targetnya masih hidup, letnan Devisi XI itu berkata perlahan,

"Aku tidak mengenainya, ya?"

Hyuuga itu mengangguk, membuat Hillis segera berteriak kepada jenderalnya.

"Sir! I think I just shot General Khan, and I missed! _**(Pak! Sepertinya saya baru saja menembak Jenderal Khan, dan saya meleset!)**_"

Seketika, seluruh pasukan penembak menghentikan tugas mereka, memandang gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak.

**88888**

_**Catapult's Check Point, Sakura's POV**_

Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar; dengan berhasilnya pertaruhan yang dilakukan para pasukan penembak, kami berhasil masuk. Aku sudah melihat bagaimana skema yang diberikan Saibara-san, dan melihat yang aslinya membuatku agak gugup. Benda ini nyaris tidak punya kesamaan dengan yang ada di gambarnya. Tapi, memang kami tidak memiliki kemewahan untuk mendapat gambar yang mendetail soal senjata ini. Dengan menyebar dalam pasukan kecil, kami bisa mencakup daerah yang luas, dan melihat posisi artileri mereka yang sedikit jauh satu sama lain, itu sngatlah dibutuhkan.

Sekarang kita lihat apa yang kita punya di sini. Dengan menghancurkan titik sambungan antara pelontar dan pengungkit, sebuah artileri tidak akan bisa berfungsi sama sekali. Pelontar dan pengungkit, ya…? Pelontar pasti bagian yang melemparkan batu-batu api itu. Bagian yang menyambungkannya berarti engsel baja yang sebelah sini… sekarang untuk menghancurkannya.

"Hei, you!"

Aku menoleh, seorang yang membawa senjata yang terlihat mirip dengan yang dibawa pasukan penembak Devisi XI namun lebih kecil berteriak dan menodongkan senjatanya ke arahku. Tanganku sudah bersiap mencabut kunai di kantung belakang, sebelum tiba-tiba kepala orang itu meledak di depan mataku. Darahnya sedikit menyiprat ke wajahku, membuat tanganku secara refleks menyekanya. Aku tidak melihat bagaimana keadaan mereka yang dilumpuhkan, tapi melihat mereka bisa begitu saja menghabisi orang-orang ini dengan cara yang bisa dibilang berdarah dingin membuatku menelan ludah. Aku memang mendengar bahwa perang mereka sudah berlangsung selama 20 tahun, jadi kemungkinan hal seperti ini tidak langka lagi. Kami para shinobi memang dilatih untuk membunuh, namun bahkan dengan standar kami, hal yang seperti ini sedikit berdarah. Mereka hanya menggunakan satu peluru untuk setiap tembakan, bukan? Sebuah bongkahan baja kecil!

Tapi aku segera mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk apa aku berada di tempat ini. Menghancurkan engsel baja, tanpa mengeluarkan suara lebih bagus. Aku meraih engselnya dan mulai mengumpulkan chakraku. Konsentrasikan pada telapak tangan, dan aku mulai meremas. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai engsel itu remuk, tidak sulit.

Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya, ya?

*Srirk*

Suara senjata tajam yang sedang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya segera menarik perhatianku. Seorang berambut pirang panjang sedang mencabut pedangnya dan akan menebas kepalaku berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dan sekali lagi, sebuah tembakan menyelamatkanku. Namun kali ini, tembakannya tidak fatal. Apa yang menembak meleset, atau memang sengaja memelesetkannya? Tunggu dulu… rasanya aku mengenali pria ini…

Suara statik dari radio wireless yang tersambung di leherku meneriakkan perintah untuk mundur. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Pria itu mulai berdiri, dan suara langkah bersepatu boots bisa terdengar menghancurkan kerikil dan daun kering. Bukan dua, bukan tiga, namun lusinan. Apa kita ketahuan? Aku mulai berbalik untuk berlari kembali ke tempat rendezvous, namun sebuah kilasan dari wajah pria itu membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Aku tahu aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dan aku memberanikan diri untuk menyebutkan nama orang yang kucurigai adalah namanya.

"T-Temujin-san? Apa itu kau?"

Kepalanya tersentak, matanya terbelalak. Tangannya yang sedang meremas lukanya untuk memperlambat pendarahannya sedikit melemas saat dia seperti sedang mencoba mengenaliku. Suara langkah pasukan musuh mendekat, aku mencoba menimbang-nimbang apakah aku akan lari dari tempat itu atau aku akan menunggu dia mengenaliku dulu untuk melihat bagaimana selanjutnya yang akan terjadi. Aku memilih yang kedua.

"Ninja Konoha berambut merah muda...? Kau Sakura, kan? Temannya Naruto?"

Aku melepaskan nafas yang tidak kusadari kutahan dengan lega. Dia benar-benar Temujin-san. Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia menyerang Kirigakure kalau dia mengenali daerah ini? Kini pasukannya sudah mengelilingiku, menodongkan senjata mereka ke arahku. Aku tidak perduli, kalau aku bisa bicara dengan Temujin-san, aku paling tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu tentang keadaan yang membingungkan ini. Aku punya perasaan Temujin-san memiliki posisi yang cukup tinggi di pasukan ini.

"Tolong, dengarkan aku dulu! Pertempuran ini tidak punya arti sama sekali. Kita tidak seharusnya berada di pihak yang berseteru."

"... Namun, memang seperti inilah kenyataannya, Sakura. Kau tidak mengerti, setelah aku dan orang-orangku lepas dari pengaruh Haido dan kembali ke tanah kami, kami ternyata salah perhitungan. Orang-orangku ternyata masih berada di daerah yang terpencil jika dibandingkan dengan daerah yang hancur karena perang enam negara. Saat pasukan Oriflame menyerang kota kami, kami yang tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk kembali berperang segera dihancurkan oleh mereka. Kini kami tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk bisa bertahan hidup, dengan adanya Oriflame yang memonopoli sumber daya kami untuk keperluan perang mereka. Tidak ada jalan lain, selain bergabung dengan pasukan Persekutuan."

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Aku sudah dengar, bahwa orang-orang Persatuan meminta bantuan pada Negara Shinobi Besar. Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, bahwa aku, cepat atau lambat, akan bertemu dengannya di medan perang. Mengertilah, aku tidak menginginkan ini. Namun keselamatan dan kelangsungan hidup orang-orangku adalah yang terpenting."

"Aku… mengerti…"

Tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja mereka menolak dan tetap melawan. Saat meninggalkan Kaze no Kuni 10 tahun lalu, kelompok Temujin-san hanya sekitar dua lusin dan semuanya anak-anak. Kalau pun bisa mengumpulkan orang lebih banyak, tidak akan cukup untuk melawan negara-negara besar. Temujin-san sudah mendapat pengobatan darurat dari beberapa medisnya, dan sekarang sedang memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk menjadikanku tawanan perang. Aku sudah memilih untuk menunggu, aku tidak menyesalkan keputusanku karena dengan ini aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**88888**

_**Titik Pertemuan Pasukan Gabungan Persekutuan**_

"Sakura-san menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi tahanan..."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?"

"Itu benar, dia tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Pasukan Jenderal Khan juga sepertinya tidak memiliki niat untuk menghabisinya. Namun, sepertinya Sakura-san juga sedikit melakukan semacam negosiasi."

"Menurut kalian, sebaiknya kita rebut kembali dia atau kita mengambil resiko menghadapi kemurkaan Hokage-sama saat melaporkan temannya ditahan oleh pasukan musuh?"

Semua yang hadir di tempat itu saling bertukar tatapan, sebelum mengangguk dan berlari kembali ke tempat senjata artileri itu membuat sarang.

**88888**

_**Konohagakure, Ichiraku Ramen**_

"Itadakimasu!"

Menyeruput mangkuk masing-masing, Naruto dan Hinata dalam hati menghembuskan nafas lega. 15 menit menunggu pesanan mereka dihabiskan dengan saling membisu membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menegang. Teuchi yang sepertinya juga menyadari keadaan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dasar anak muda, kencan pertama pasti tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Masih ragu, namun tidak mau lagi berlama-lama terdiam dan membuat suasana semakin tidak enah, Hinata sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar ramen yang ada di mangkuk dan hanya meninggalkan kuahnya. 'Teuchi-san memang hebat. Kuah ramennya sangat bening dan rasanya tidak hilang meski sudah agak lama dididihkan.' Pikirnya dengan setengah melantur, memandangi bayangannya sendiri yang dipantulkan oleh kuah di hadapannya. Hinata mengerutkan alis, dia sudah berubah banyak sekali, dia sampai tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuat rambut yang menutupi perban mata kanannya tersibak, dia kembali ingat rasa sakitnya. Menggelengkan kepala, sudah terlalu lama dia tenggelam di masa lalu,

"Jadi, waktu aku bertemu denganmu di danau, kau itu sedang apa?"

"Oh, itu... hanya mencoba apa aku masih bisa menggunakan chakra setelah sekian lama rehat menggunakan Jyuuken. Sepertinya kemampuanku sudah berkarat."

"Kau... tidak bisa menggunakan chakra? Memangnya- oh, aku ingat. Saat di tanah barat memang tidak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja sama sekali. Tapi memangnya kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Agak mengerikan juga kalau diingat. Di tanah barat kau tidak bisa menggunakan chakra karena saat kau menggunakannya, akan muncul reaksi penolakan."

Naruto menelan kuah ramen yang sedang diteguk. Baru kali ini dia mendengar soal yang ini. Mungkin itu bisa menjawab kenapa para pemimpin Persatuan begitu mengotot untuk tidak membawa perang ini ke daerah mereka.

"Apa maksudnya penolakan? Apa chakra akan menolak untuk dipakai atau..."

"Bukan chakranya yang menolak untuk digunakan, tapi antara campuran energi fisik dan mental yang menjadi bahan dasar chakra itu yang akan saling memisah secara paksa jika digunakan. Entah apa yang menyebabkan fenomena ini sampai terjadi dan tidak ada penelitian mendalam soal itu karena orang-orang yang bisa menggunakan chakra, yaitu aku dan Sawada-san, menolak untuk melakukannya. Minggu pertama di sana dan aku menggunakan Jyuuken untuk melindungi diri, mataku buta dan kedua tanganku lumpuh selama tiga hari karenanya."

"Separah itu? Tunggu, memisahkan energi fisik dan mental secara paksa, jadi kemungkinannya jalur aliran chakranya meledak saat terjadi pemisahan itu, kan? Memangnya benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan jurus tenaga dalam bentuk apapun?"

"Tidak juga. Memang terjadi pemisahan kalau kita menggunakan chakra, namun kita bisa menggunakan energi fisik dan mental secara terpisah untuk menggunakan jurus. Tapi, tetap saja setelah sekian lama, aku jadi agak rindu untuk menggunakan jurus turunan keluargaku."

"Tentu saja kau rindu. Tidak perduli sejauh apapun, meski kau sudah jadi jenderal atau semacamnya, kau tetap Hinata dari klan Hyuuga sang jounin dari Konoha."

Dalam hati, Naruto sedikit bangga karena dia bisa mengatakan itu. Mengingat dia yang tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Hinata diasingkan selalu membuat hatinya sakit. Namun, dengan ini paling tidak dia bisa sedikit berbenah diri. Namun saat melihat kencannya itu menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi, dia jadi sedikit khawatir. Apa Hinata tidak lagi berpikir sama?

"Kau bener-benar percaya... aku masih punya tempat di sini?"

Sang Hokage tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja."

*Krt... krt...*

"Apa itu?"

"Maaf."

Hinata segera mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menurunkan lengan seragamnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa itu sudah aturannya bahwa semua personel Mediterran harus menggunakan seragam militer saat berada di negara orang untuk urusan perang dan politik, namun Naruto tidak menyangka mereka juga membawa alat komunikasi mereka. Telegraf mini, terikat di lengan Hinata, sedang mengeluarkan sebaris kertas berisi titik dan garis sandi morse. Mengambil kertasnya setelah tidak ada lagi deret yang keluar, alis wanita itu berkerut.

"Hokage-sama, berjanjilah kau tidak akan gegabah saat saya mengatakan apa yang selanjutnya saya katakan." Mendengar nada profesional dari Hinata membuat dia tersentak. Kalau dia sampai berkata sejauh ini, berarti berita ini penting dan ini adalah berita buruk. Namun dia mencoba memenuhi janjinya, dan mengangguk. Hinata mengambil nafas, seperti dia sedang mencoba menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Sakura-san baru saja menyerahkan diri pada pasukan musuh. Saat ini pasukan gabungan sedang berbalik untuk merebutnya kembali." Melihat Naruto juga mulai mnegerutkan alisnya, Hinata melanjutkan, "Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Beritanya sudah sampai di telinga tiga pemimpin Persatuan, dan Yang Mulia Zakaria menyerukan pengkhianatan Konoha karena tindakan Sakura-san ini meski belum diketahui apa alasannya melakukan hal itu."

_**Chapter 10 End**_

**88888**

_**Author Note:**_

Rasanya drive ku untuk nerusin beberapa fanfic udah mulai kendor. Mungkin karena sudah agak lama juga, jadi agak jenuh. Tapi cerita yang satu ini sebenarnya belum ada setengah jalan, jadi aku nggak bisa tinggal terlalu lama.

Sama seperti fanfic yang di Harvest Moon fandom, aku mulai menggunakan cara penulisan yang sama dengan yang kupelajarin di Haruhi Suzumiya fandom atas bantuan teman-teman yang sudah berbaik hati menolong memberikan kritikan yang bagus sekali. Berguna untuk memberikan detail yang lebih di beberapa bagian yang memang sedikit perlu padding, untuk bagian-bagian yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak terlalu penting, tapi apalah.

Konsep tentang tidak bisa digunakannya chakra di tanah barat memang sudah kuperkenalkan sejak beberapa chapter lalu, tapi belum pernah dielaborasi lebih lanjut. Karena itu, aku akan coba jelaskan kalau ada yang merasa penjelasan pendek yang diberikan Hinata tidak begitu jelas.

**88888**

Chakra terbentuk dengan bercampurnya energi fisik, yang ada di tubuh sejak dari lahir dan berhubungan dengan kondisi tubuh, dan mental, yang dibentuk dari latihan batin dan biasanya berhubungan dengan motivasi hidup dan filosofinya. Dengan menggabungkan kedua bagian ini dengan seimbang, terjadi harmonisasi antara fisik dan mental, dan menciptakan tenaga yang bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat diri atau menggunakan jurus.

Di tanah barat, tempat di balik kabut Iwagakure, ada semacam medan alami yang secara paksa memisahkan energi fisik (ki) dengan energi mental (mana) dengan cara memberatkan salah satu dari bagian itu. Gunakan air mendidih sebagai analogi. Air dalam bentuk cair terbentuk karena suhu ruang yang seimbang, tidak panas atau dingin, namun suhu dingin berguna sebagai penyeimbang dasar dari sirklus air dikarenakan bagaimana bentuk air pada saat itu tergantung dari suhu dinginnya. Saat air mendidih, suhu dingin dan panas mengalami ketidakseimbangan karena air mengambil suhu panas lebih banyak dari dingin. Sementara secara alami udara panas akan berusaha keluar didorong oleh suhu dingin, tempat yang tertutup mencegah stabilisasi yang dilakukan kecuali dengan terbukanya tempat yang mengekang proses tersebut.

Jalur aliran chakra tidak memiliki jalan keluar selain tenketsu, tapi karena jumlah energi yang keluarnya terlalu besar membuat energi keluar dengan ledakan, menghancurkan daerah yang menggunakan chakra. Karena itu Hinata tangannya lumpuh dan matanya buta saat dia menggunakan Jyuuken di tahan barat. Bagaimana kejadian lengkapnya Hinata bisa sampai seperti itu, mungkin aku akan tulis cerita spin-off dari fanfic ini.

**88888**

Dan sekarang untuk tokoh baru yang keluar di chapter ini. Temujin, alias Yang Mulia Jenderal Genghis Khan, deutragonis dari Naruto Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel.

Setelah kembali ke negaranya di seberang lautan, Temujin dan orang-orangnya kembali tinggal di dalam isolasi diri karena rasa takut akan terlibat di dalam perang lagi dan digunakannya warisan mereka sebagai senjata. Namun, hal itu membuat mereka tidak mengetahui tentang perang yang pada saat itu sudah berjalan selama 12 tahun sebelum akhirnya pasukan Oriflame yang dipimpin langsung oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar Ebony. Ketidaksiapan mereka untuk berperang menyebabkan kekalahan mutlak mereka dan jatuhnya Negara Gelel ke tangan kolonialisasi Persekutuan. Membuat perjanjian dengan Persekutuan, Temujin berusaha menolong orang-orangnya yang kehabisan makanan dan sumber daya karena diperas oleh monopoli perdagangan Persekutuan dengan menjadikan pasukannya bagian dari tentara Persekutuan.

Mendengar kisah Negara itu, orang-orang Persatuan sebenarnya sangat segan untuk beradu senjata dengan mereka, namun seiring dengan berulurnya waktu dan lamanya perang ini berlangsung sebagian besar tentara sudah tidak lagi memiliki simpati sebesar dulu. Temujin yang sadar akan bahayanya terus berada di sisi buruk Persekutuan, bergabung dengan rencana penyerangan langsung ke istana Mediterran yang berakhir dengan tewasnya mantan pemimpin Devisi III dan suami dari Jenderal Diana dari Devisi VIII, Jenderal Preta, dan terluka parahnya Yang Mulia Dhani sampai dia tidak bisa keluar dari ranjangnya selama 13 bulan.

Karena berhasil melakukan yang banyak orang anggap tidak mungkin, bangsanya mulai memanggilnya Genghis Khan, sementara orang-orang Persekutuan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dewa Petir dari Gelel karena kemampuannya memanipulasi elemen ini. Namun hal ini membuat orang-orang Mediterran luar biasa dendam dan berusaha dengan segala cara untuk memberantas bangsanya, menambah pahit hubungan antara negara kecil ini dengan para anak-anak padang pasir Mediterran.


End file.
